Heart Attack
by angeface0109
Summary: Sam Puckett has just transferred to Ridgeway High after being kicked out of yet another school. She has no interest in the being there, she just wants to fly under the radar for the next 2 years. But, what happens when she accidentally falls in love with a certain brown eyed academic enhanced jock? My iCarly alternate universe. Rated M for language, drug use and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys it's me, I know I've been missing in action the last couple of weeks, but it's a crazy life I live. I'm back hopefully. I just wanted to post the first chapter of this story to start promoting it, do not fret though What Happens in Italy is still my main priority and I should have that next chapter up this weekend. **

**Now back to this story. It is my alternate world where iCarly web show doesn't exist. Sam is a complete stranger to Carly and Freddie, but the same awesome trouble maker. All the characters are the same, just added to Freddie's list of abilities a little bit.**

** The title is based off of Demi Lovato's newest song Heart Attack. If you haven't heard kill yourself! -_- Just kidding, but you should listen to it, great song especially if you're dealing with the same issue.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please Review and stay tuned for more chapters to come... after I finish up What Happens in Italy... :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly**

* * *

I hate riding in the car with my mother. It's like a never ending rambling of unnecessary bullshit.

"Sam, did you hear a word I just said to you?" She asked as she pulled my headphones out of my ear.

"Yeah, Pam, I've been hearing you since yesterday." I answered back folding my arms over my chest and rolling my eyes.

"Don't call me Pam, Sam, and I'm serious. This is your third school in the past two years this is getting ridiculous." My mom snapped back. I really didn't know why she cared so much. She's never around I swear this is the longest I have seen her since I entered middle school. She's basically a traveling sales woman. She goes from state to state selling shares for some company. It pays the bills, somewhat, but she's never around. "This is your last chance Samantha Puckett, and I'm serious…"

"I KNOW MOM! Damn, just give it a rest already." I was irritated by this point. I knew the consequence if I got into anymore serious trouble, the judge made that clear.

This was my third school in the past three semesters. I had managed to get kicked out of the school I started in my freshmen year right before winter break because I pulled a harmless prank on a few of my teachers. Let's just say they didn't find it funny, as matter a fact it marked my first of many trips to juvenile detention. It was only for a day, but still that was when I went from Sam the troublemaker to Sam the criminal. The next school had gotten a hold to my rep, I got into a few fights and they said alternative school or pull me out of the district before this year, my junior year. My mom chose the latter.

They switched me to private school in hopes that my behavior would improve by being around more "positive" influences, but rich bad asses tend to be more trouble than poor bad asses due to the fact their parents buy their way out of trouble. I fell right into that crowd. I lasted for four months.

Now I'm at school number four Ridgeway High. My mom put me back in public school, what was the point in her wasting money in me getting kicked out of private school. My mom pulled up in front of the school, and put the car in park. I looked out the window and saw the people I was supposed to spend my last two years of high school with. When things couldn't seem to look bleaker the cheerleaders walked by the car managed to look me up and down before whispering and laughing as they walked away.

"Cheerleaders, the bane of my existence," My mom rolled her eyes and tried to smooth out my hair, but I moved when she tried to touch me.

"Look kid, I know these last few years have been rough for you with me traveling so much and your sister being gone, not to mention your dad…" She started, but I cut her off before she could begin on my dad. "But, I can't keep cutting you slack. Therefore, if you ruin it at this school… I'm sending you to Texas to live with your father."

I jerked around and starred at her. "What, mom you can not be serious?" I choked out. My dad had left my mom when I was three. I see him once a year when he and my twin sister come around for our birthday.

"Sam, I'm done. I don't know what else to do with you. You heard the judge one more visit to him, and you're going to juvie, not for a day or a week, but for years. I can't let you ruin your life that way. Therefore, if you can't prove that you can stay out of trouble, you're going to live with your dad."

"Man, this is bullshit…" I started rolling my eyes and looking out the window.

"HEY, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" She yelled at me.

I opened my door to get out. "I better get in there wouldn't want to be late to the end of life as I know it. I'll see you after school." I started to get out, but my mom stopped me.

"Actually, the agency is sending me to Las Vegas again. I'm leaving in a couple of hours." Wow, way to spring this on me. I just looked at her as she talked. "It's only for a few days, but James offered to drive you to school, while I'm gone."

James is my mom's newest boy toy they usually never last longer than a couple of weeks, but James has managed to last the past three months. I can't stand him; he's too nice, which makes me feel like he's up to something. No one is that nice without alternative motives.

"No, thanks I have my own way home." I said as I tried to get out of the car, but she grabbed my arm.

"That ride home wouldn't so happen to be from that good for nothing Dean would it?" I didn't answer my mom's question which was all the answer she needed. "Hell no Sam, I told you that boy is no good, especially after all that trouble he got you into the last few months, stay the hell away from him, Sam."

I yanked my arm away. "And, I told you to chill out, because we're not together." Technically it wasn't a lie. Dean and I met at the private school I was going to. He met my mom the night his dad bailed us both out of Juvie. He definitely left an impression on my mom. She hated him. However, we aren't officially together, just sleeping with each other. "Anyways, he's not the one picking me up, Jessica is." Now that was a lie.

Jessica was also a friend of mine from the private school. My mom wasn't as worried about her, even though she ran in the same circle as Dean and I. She nodded her head, and I got out of the car.

She drove off as soon as the door shut. I turned around and looked at my new hell hole.

I reluctantly walked up to the building and pulled open the double doors. I walked in to the bustle of the high school. Paper balls flying through the air, the sea of students, PDA in front of multiple lockers, and lastly the burnt orange and blue lettermen jackets that grace the arms of the football team and their hags.

Ah, to be in high school. I rolled my eyes as I flung my backpack on my shoulders and made my way further into the school. I looked around in search of the administration office so I could collect my class schedule, and I had a meeting with the Principal Mr. Franklin. Just what I needed another principal telling me he was going to be watching me, and one little screw up and I'm out.

I continued my search for the office, when a group of girls stopped mid-conversation to look me up and down. I rolled my eyes at them. "Gotta problem?" I asked, causing them to roll their eyes as they walked off whispering about me.

"What was she wearing?" I heard one of them comment before walking around the corner. I looked down at my clothes I thought I looked pretty rad. I was wearing a pair of baggy jeans that looked liked they were made for a male, a skin tight tank top with my plaid button up over shirt and my black high top vans ,that had my name airbrushed on the sides in my favorite color red. I guess I can see why it was foreign to my generation where you're not stylish if you're not wearing your kid sister's skirt with a pair of neon color leggings thrown under it with a matching bright top. It just wasn't me, I like to be comfortable.

"Fuck this," I huffed in frustration. I gave up on not talking to these people, and decided to ask for help in finding the office. However, it's hard to find someone to help when they're all looking at you like you have some kind of disease. I get it, you know all these people have probably known each other since elementary, and I was barging in on their territory.

I rounded a corner where I ran into the head bitch in charge. I knew it was her because she was wearing a cheer uniform, and her little pom pom minions looked like they would end my life if she broke one nail in our collusion. I looked down at my backpack that had managed to spill all over the floor. Probably should've zipped it before I hopped out the car.

"Excuse you," she managed to rudely say, like I was the one not watching where I was going.

See comments like that would've ended in me kicking a bitch's ass at any of my last schools, but I was in deep shit and couldn't afford to go in under petty shit. But, that didn't mean I was letting her get away with that either.

"I believe you meant excuse me. After all you were the one too busy on your phone to see where you were going, but its okay, you're forgiven." I said with a condescending smile.

She looked at me shocked. "Excuse me?"

"That's much better. Way to be the bigger person." I said patting her on her back. I knew how she meant it, but what can I say I like starting shit with people I don't like.

She was left speechless. I could tell by the way her friends were looking between me and her, it was the first time. She stomped her foot in frustration as the first bell rang. "This isn't over; you have no idea who you just messed with Gank." She pointed at me before walking away.

"Looking forward to it, Barbie," I said back loud enough for her to hear. I know she did because she stopped at my words and grunted in frustration. It caused me to smile. Not long though as I looked down at my belongings on the ground. Bitch, was the only word that came to mind.

I bent down to pick up my stuff. A shadow cased over me. "Need some help?" A deep voice called from above.

I didn't look up. "No I got it, thanks though." I stated, but it didn't stop him from putting his books down and helping me out anyway.

We picked up my stuff in silence. He handed my last notebook. "Thanks," I said looked at him for the first time since he started helping. I couldn't help, but stare for a split second. He had the sexiest brown eyes I had ever seen I quickly snapped out of it. "Thanks, for helping me pick up my stuff." I continued.

"No problem," He said. We stood up and he picked up his books. He was wearing a lettermen jacket with a football patch, as well as an academic patch. He was taller than me though he couldn't be any taller than 5'8. He had brown hair and was very built. "You must be the new girl?" He asked after looking at me for a long while.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you can say that. How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, news travels fast around here. We have the best gossip trail in Seattle, and I've known pretty much everyone here since Kindergarten." He laughed.

I nodded my head. "I figured this was one of those schools. But, since you're actually talking to me, instead of treating me like a leper, can you please tell me where the administration office is?"

"Oh, yeah you just go back down this hall towards the front and make a left the administrative office is that first group of windows. It's slightly hidden." He said.

"Thanks, again." I said as I put my back pack back on my shoulder. The warning bell rang, and three other guys in lettermen jackets showed up.

"Let's go Benson, how bad would it look if our future valedictorian is late to class," said the tallest and chubbiest of the three, with spiky hair. He threw his arm around his shoulder pulling him away from me.

"I'll see you around." He said as they dragged him away.

The second tallest guy turned around and whistled towards my direction causing "Benson" to hit him in the shoulder and telling him to cut it out.

"I wonder what Valerie would have to say about you helping out the sexy fresh meat." The last of the four said before they rounded the corner.

Valerie, of course he was taken. Not that it mattered, jocks weren't my style. Plus,

I had Dean. I turned around to head back down the way I came towards the office. Preparing for the "you won't be in my school for long" talk, and by the events that happened already I'm sure it was true.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so excited to begin working on this story. However, it won't officially be in production until I finish What Happens in Italy. I don't think I can handle both at once plus everything else I got going on. :) Review your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And so it begins. First off let me thank you for all the reviews and support from yall. I really do appreciate it. I'm so excited about this new fic. Although, I'm a little sad about What Happens in Italy... ending it was my first real baby. However, I have so many ideas for this story it's hard to keep them all straight. lol** **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked into the office and up to the school secretary. "Hi My name is Sam Puckett I'm supposed to be meeting with Principal Franklin.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Head on in, he's expecting you." She said before answering the phone.

I looked around the office and spotted the door that said Principal. I took a deep breath in prep for "The Speech." I knocked on the door as I stood in the doorway. He looked up from the papers that were scattered over his desk.

"Aw, you must be Ms. Puckett." He said gesturing me into the door. I nodded my head as I stepped in. "Please have a seat." He got up from his desk and headed to his file cabinet pulling out a manila folder, my manila folder.

He threw my folder on his desk and sat down. He sat back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. I looked at him and took a deep breath, here it comes. "Well Ms. Puckett I was a little shocked when I received your permanent record. It's ah…" He started balancing it in his hand. "It's pretty thick."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Yeah, your point," I asked in a monotone.

"Well, I don't know. Three high schools and you're barely a junior. You lasted four months at your last school…" He started but I cut him off.

"Look, Principal Franklin I know my school history. And, I know what you are about to say. Can you just get it over with and I'll be on my merry way.

"Oh," he said leaning back in his chair before leaning his head in his hand. "By all means, please tell me what I'm going to say." He said.

I leaned forward at his challenge. "You've looked over my records all the witness statements from my last principals and teachers, hell knowing Principal Walker he probably called you himself. You know every thing I did why I got kicked out of school, and you don't want that kind of example in your school. And, I get it if I was in your shoes I wouldn't want me in your school either. Then, you're going to throw the punch; the whole reason for this meeting. If I step one foot out of line I'll be out of this school faster then I can say the word expelled." I said he continued to just look at me.

"Well, am I right?" I asked leaning back into my chair as he continued to study me.

"Hm, I take it that you've heard that before."

"Try a few times," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. Principal Walker did call me, and I do know everything you've done over the years. I've even spoke to your probation officer. I should give you that speech. I shouldn't want you in my school, don't know a principal that would." He said.

"Of course," I said grabbing my stuff and standing up.

"Ms. Puckett sit back down." He said as I was about to walk out the door. I turned around and flopped back in the chair. "However, that's not me. I don't judge a student based on what other principals say about that student. I like to find out on my own. My wife always tells me I'm hard-headed."

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked him.

"I'm saying you need to not look at this as a death sentence, but as a chance to start over. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I believe in you as much as my other students. You can be more than what people say you are Samantha, if you are given the chance."

I just nodded my head. Wow I wasn't expecting this. I'm used to principals writing me off as soon as they met. Maybe, he didn't read through the whole folder.

"Your probation officer told me the type of trouble you're in and I'm supposed to report everything you do from this point on. He also said you must regularly attend classes no skipping for any reason unless excused, and he will be making regularly visits." He continued.

I nodded my head. I already knew all of this when he met with me and my mom after my community service sentencing.

"Now, with that being said I want you to meet someone." He said standing up and heading towards the door. "Follow me please."

I followed him back to the front desk where he stopped. "Ms. Puckett, I would like you to meet Carly Shay."

I moved to the side of him to see a girl around my age sitting at the front desk. She was a brunette and very pretty. She looked up at me and gave me a big smile.

"Oh my goodness, you must be Samantha." She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

I looked her up and down. She was wearing blue jeans with a floral print blouse and a light blue blazer. Not really my type of girl I hang with. I can't stand daffodils, but I figured I should at least try to be nice.

I took her hand and shook it. "It's Sam."

"Oh, well Sam, Principal Franklin has told me so much about you." She said standing up and grabbing a paper from behind her and handing it to me."

"He has?" I asked confused. I looked at him as he picked up the conversation.

"Yes, Carly here is our office aid during first period and she has agreed to show you around the school." He said patting Carly on her back.

"Oh… um, thank…you." I said back to her.

"Oh anything to help, I'm a military brat so I moved around a lot until my brother became my guardian, so I know what switching schools feels like."

I'm guessing Franklin didn't tell her the full story of why I had to transfer schools.

"Carly, here is not only a great aid, but she is the junior class president and V.P. of the overall student council." Principal Franklin said. Carly just waved him off. "She is also in the running for valedictorian of you guys class."

"Yeah, doubt it. Not with who I'm up against his mom has already built the trophy case for the valedictorian award." Carly said she looked over at me. "He's making me sound so much greater than what I am."

"Well, I have another meeting coming up, and Ms. Puckett is already extremely late for class, so you girls better hop to it."

I looked down at the paper Carly had gave me noticing it was my schedule. The first class I had was honors English with Ms. Briggs. "HONORS ENGLISH?!" I yelled out louder than I was planning on. "Principal Franklin this has got to be a mistake."

"Oh no its not, I noticed in all the reports that your English teachers all said that although you had a behavior issue you always made good grades in the class. I take that to mean that you enjoy English. I figured you might enjoy the challenge." He said with a smile. "You ladies have a good day." He went back to his office.

Okay now I have no clue what his drift was. First, the inspirational speech in his office then the whole finding me a "friend" without permission, and lastly putting me in a class I didn't ask to be put in. What was his point? I was brought out of my thoughts by Carly.

"Hey, you ready Ms. Briggs isn't a fan of students being late. It's going to be hell to get in her classroom."

"Show me the way, Shay." I said moving to the side so she could go in front of me.

We started walking down the main hallway when she asked to see my schedule. "Well, English is the only honors class you have, and you're in History with me."

"Well at least I'll know someone in one of these classes."

"Yeah and history is also lunch period, so you can eat lunch with me and my friends." She said with a smile. "I mean I know I'm not the type of girl you usually hang around but…"

"And, how would you know that Shay?" I tried not to sound offended, but I know that's how it came out.

"I'm just saying I know about your past even though Principal Franklin tried to keep it from me when he asked me to show you around. Students talk just like principals. I recognized your name as soon as he said it. You're the same Sam Puckett that graffitied all your teacher's rooms saying exactly what you thought about them. That made you famous in schools every where."

I guess she does know about my past. I didn't know my little stunt would end up making me a legend. I did it because I was bored, and tired of my teachers' comments about me.

"But, I don't care. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Okay, did all of you go to some damn convention in second chances or something?"

Carly laughed. "No, like I said earlier. I was the new girl once. Now my reputation wasn't as colorful as yours, but it made me believe in getting to know a person before deciding not to like them." I nodded at her words as she continued. "But, I can't speak for everyone else. You've made some powerfully enemies this morning."

"Well good thing I'm not here to make friends. I got plenty of those." I noticed what I said and felt a little guilty Carly had been nothing, but nice so far and I just kind of spat in her face. "No offense."

"Oh, I understand. Like I said I know I'm not the type of person you would normally hang with, but I figured you might like someone in your corner." She said as we continued to walk.

"Well, thanks for that." I said. She nodded and as we approached the classroom she grabbed my arm and slowed me down.

"I'm just going to fully warn you, Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard, our history teacher, are the most hated teachers in the whole school."

"Then why the hell did Principal Franklin put me in her class?" I asked as we reached the classroom. "And, what the fuck is that God awful noise coming from inside that room."

"Well, Principal Franklin only saw honors English and how much you like it, but at least you have some pretty cool people in your class." She knocked on the door before walking into the classroom.

"Carly Shay what have I told you about interrupting my class in the middle of my bag-pipe lesson." Ms. Briggs fussed as we walked in

"I'm sorry Ms. Briggs, but you have a new student" Carly said handing Ms. Briggs my schedule.

"Ah, I see Samantha Puckett, huh?"

"It's Sam."

"Yeah, well whatever." Ms. Briggs stated handing me my schedule. "Class it seems I have yet another empty brain to fill. Ms. Samantha Puckett."

"Sam," I said looking at everyone else in the class.

"Well, take a seat Sam. You couldn't have come at a better time. I was just playing my rendition of Shania Twains 'Man I Feel Like a Women" Briggs said. "Carly get out."

I looked at the lady like she was crazy before looking back at Carly shaking my head no.

"Yes, ma'am," She said walking back towards the door. "I'll see you in history, Sam." She mouthed the words 'I am so sorry' before leaving.

"As for you Samantha, you can take a seat by…" She looked around the room. "Mr. Benson; Freddie wave your hand so Samantha here can find you." I recognized him as soon as she said his name.

"It's SAM!" I said earning a look from Ms. Briggs, which caused me to back off.

I walked back towards Freddie and sat next to him.

"We just keep running into each other like this." He said with a smirk.

"Small world..." I said taking out my notebook.

"I'm Freddie." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Sam," I said shaking his hand.

"The same Sam Puckett that painted how her teacher was a dirty gank that was sleeping with the married principal on the wall of her classroom?" He asked seemingly amused.

"Guilty as charged, she told me that all I was going to be good at doing was screwing anything with a stick, so I thought I would return the favor." I answered.

"Well what do you know. Maybe this school year will be more interesting after all." He said.

"If Ms. Puckett and Mr. Benson are finished with their side conversation we can get back to our lesson." Briggs stated causing the whole class to turn and look at us.

When we stopped talking she prepped herself before wailing on her bag pipes. "You have got to be shitting me." I claimed causing Freddie to laugh.

"Welcome to Ridgeway." He said with his signature smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I know the first few chapters are the hardest to get through because it's all background, but the good stuff is coming. :) Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't have much to say this time. Just enjoy, and don't hate me about one of the characters I added in. Review please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly **

* * *

Chapter 3

After Honors English, with that crazy Randy Jackson obsessed Ms. Briggs, the day seemed to coast by. I had study hall first which Freddie walked me to because it was on the other side of the building. I spent my time in their texting Dean and sleeping. Then it came time for history. I walked in Carly waved me down; she had saved me a seat.

Safe to say Mr. Howard and I aren't going to see eye to eye on anything. I stayed quiet the beginning of class, but as soon as I asked him when I was going to get my textbook he kicked me out of class. Luckily, it was right before the lunch bell rang so everyone was getting up to leave anyway.

"So, I'm guessing he will be the reason I get kicked out of school. First day for me and he's already kicked me out for no damn reason at all. Hate to see what happens when I really start some shit." I told Carly as we headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to Mr. Howard he hates all of us. He kicked me out of class for correcting him about the date Columbus discovered America." I shook my head at the idea of Carly getting kicked out the class. "Principal Franklin doesn't even take any of the cases that Mr. Howard gives seriously he just tells us to go back to class and stop whatever we're doing."

I nodded my head. We went through the lunch line and then headed to Carly's lunch table where her friends were already sitting. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the three girls sitting at the table we were heading to.

"Hey guys this is Sam Puckett." Carly said as we sat down at the table.

"Sup" I said with a head nod. They all waved at me.

"Sam, this is Missy, we grew up together she got here not long before you did." Carly said pointing at the first girl. "This is Tasha, and last but certainly not least, Wendy. She is the president over student council and also editor over the school paper. She is also our very own gossip queen she knows everything."

"Oh stop it Carly. I don't know everything." Wendy said taking a bite of her salad.

"Nice to meet you guys." I felt slightly undercover since when do I hang with Presidents and editors. I looked around the cafeteria my eyes landing on the jock table. I saw Freddie and the three guys he was with earlier plus some. They were all engrossed in a conversation, but Freddie seemed out of it.

"You okay, Sam?" Tasha asked.

I looked back at them. "Oh yeah, just taking in everything you know."

"So, are you the same Sam Puckett that graffitied all of her teachers walls, and ended up in juvie?" Missy asked.

I nodded my head. "Told you it was her," Wendy stated. "Only you would have the balls to start shit with the queen bee herself."

"Excuse me," I said forgetting about the standoff I had with the head cheerleader earlier.

"She's talking about your stand off with Valerie this morning." Carly continued. "You know, cheerleader, brunette, bad ass attitude."

"Oh yeah, what about her?" I asked.

"Well, she runs shit around here, and you standing up to her is a pretty big deal." Tasha commented.

"Why is that?" I crossed my arms in anticipation.

"She makes or breaks people around here. She's like the Hitler of High School, one word and you are on the bottom of the list." Wendy said matter of fact.

"Do you honestly think I give a damn about my reputation around here? I'm just trying to get through the next two years." I said. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I know that's how it came out. "Bitch had it coming honestly."

Wendy and the other girls got really quiet, Carly was smiling. I guess she felt the same way I did, but I knew they weren't really worried about me it's obvious I can handle myself. However, they were all high on the social chart with Carly being around me they could be black listed for association. I may not be into all the high school chizz but I know how the hierarchy works.

"Look, I wasn't trying to get you guys involved, and I'll cool it with her if she cools it with me." I said trying to keep the peace. I wasn't trying to fuck up their reputations.

"We know you aren't. You're right she did deserve it. Sorry about the way we're acting like such social chasing ganks." Mindy said. Tasha nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey, if I was into all of this chizz I would be the same way. I get you guys worked hard for your place at the top; it's not fair for some juvenile delinquent to ruin it for yall." I said. "But, you know I can just ride solo and keep you guys out of my battles."

"No, we would never do that you seem cool." Mindy said.

"Yeah, if Carly say you're awesome you must be. Forget that Gank." Tasha said.

"Plus, Carly can have a certain someone interfere on our behalf, and overrule her." Wendy said with pleading eyes.

"No way, I'm not dragging him into this." Carly said.

"Oh come on he's your best friend. He'll do it for you." Wendy added in.

"And, Brad will definitely do it for you." Tasha added in with a wink.

"I told you we're just friends." Carly said pointing a finger at Tasha. Now I was curious, about who they were talking about.

"Just ask him to control his girlfriend and her temper." Tasha said. Wait, was she talking about Brad or this mystery dude.

"When has he ever been able to do that?" Carly asked

"Come on Carls just try. The Bash is coming up and I don't want to miss because the bitch doesn't know how to say excuse me" Wendy added. Causing me to smirk she really does know everything.

"Ugh, fine if it would shut you guys the hell up, I'll talk to him." Carly said picking up her fork up and digging back into her lunch.

"When?" Mindy asked causing Carly to glare at her.

"So, who are we talking about again? And, who is Brad?" I asked to break the silence.

Carly dropped her fork and threw her hands up in defeat." Oh my God, fine I'll do it now before her and her army of skanks gets here." Carly stood up and grabbed my arm. "Come on."

"Um, I'm kind of in the middle of eating here." I said. I probably should inform about my rules when it comes to food.

"You want to know who we're talking about then you need to come with me." She said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"For the record, if this was ribs or bacon, especially bacon your interruption would've cost you your ass." I said.

"Dually noted," Carly said making a face. "No interrupting food time."

I nodded and followed her across the cafeteria to the jock table. We stopped right in front of Freddie and his friends. One of them whistled as we stopped in front of them. You have got to be kidding me.

"Yo Benson," Carly said as we reached them.

"Hey Shay, Sup?" Freddie turned towards her. "Sam"

"Freddie," I said back.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, we sit next to each other in English." Freddie said, and I nodded.

"Oh well, okay then."

"Hey Carls," Said the tall chubby guy that was with Freddie earlier. He stood up and came behind her. She rolled her eyes. "When are you going to take me up on my date offer? You know my sexiness won't be single for ever."

"Gibby drop dead." Carly said causing all the guys to scream out burn. He sat down with a confidence that screamed it wasn't over. "Sam, that's Cornelius, but we all call him Gibby, that's Wesley, and this is Brad." She gave me a look.

"Hey Carly, how are you doing." Brad asked.

Carly smiled. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm great now that I've seen an angel." Brad said with a smile.

"Ohhh laying it on thick today aren't we Brad." Wesley commented before making a whip noise along with a hand motion. Brad pushed Wesley slightly.

"Anyways," Carly said rolling her eyes. "This is Sam, she's new."

"Oh we know," Wesley said.

"Yeah, Freddie helped out this little hottie this morning after she got into it with Val." Gibby stated winking at me. I felt like throwing up at his gesture.

"Oh you did." She asked shooting me a look. I shrugged my shoulders. How was I to know that he was the wicked witch of west boyfriend? "Well, that's actually what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Um, why?" Freddie asked giving her a confusing look.

"Well the girls are worried that Valerie might trip and ruin our social standings because I'm hanging around Sam." She said.

Freddie stifled a laugh, which caused me to stifle one too. "Seriously Carls, you came over here because you're worried about your popularity?" He made it sound extremely dumb, which it was. Why would anyone care about whether or not a bitch like that still accepted you?

"No, it's not for me. You know me Freddie I could give a damn about my social standing, but my friends they need this." She said shooting him a pleading look.

"Yeah, you know Wendy wouldn't be able to survive if she didn't know the latest gossip. And, you gotta be in the circle to get the inside scoops." Gibby said.

Everyone ignored him. "Well I'll talk to her, tell her to cool it, but I can't make any promises." Freddie said surrendering.

I laughed. I was trying to be understanding about all this, but what kind of shit did I get pulled into. "I'm sorry, but this is the dumbest shit ever." I started pointing at them and telling them what I think. "Your friends for caring about being popular, you begging him to talk to his girlfriend on their behalf, you for agreeing to talk to her, and you…" I pointed at Gibby. "You, for having such an awkward shaped head."

"HEY, PEOPLE THINK MY HEAD IS SEXY PUCKETT!" Gibby stood up shouting causing the whole cafeteria to turn and look at us.

"Yeah, whatever… Anyways I told you that I can ride solo and keep you and your friends out of this completely. I still can cause all of this..." I said making a circular motion between all of us. "All of this is just too damn much to be going through to please a bitch that was wrong. She ran into me and tried to make me look stupid not the other way around. And, to be completely honest, if I wasn't on probation I would've beat the bitch's face in and took her out of the equation period." I stated while they all starred at me.

"So, thank you, but no thank you. I don't need this shit." I said turning around to walk out the cafeteria.

"But, Sam…" Carly started.

"Carly, don't worry about me. Like I told you this morning I have friends I don't need more." I felt bad once I saw the look of hurt across her face. Carly was cool, but if this is what her and her friends were about then I don't want to be apart of it.

I looked behind them and saw Queen Bitch herself walking into the cafeteria. "I better go, Her Royal Lowness is here." I said with a bow towards Valerie, earning me a look. "I'll see you guys around."

As soon as I walked away Valerie was at the table asking Freddie fifty million questions. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY WAS THAT GANK OVER HERE?!" I heard her shout.

I shook my head, and took out my phone. That was enough school for me today.

**To: Jessica **

**From: Sam**

**Hey Jess, need a favor ASAP. Txt me back when u get this.**

I sent it quickly and went to the restroom to wait for her response.

It didn't take her long it never did. I told her what I needed then went back to class, and waited for the results. About half an hour later I got excused from class to go to the office.

Now, I was outside behind the school waiting on Dean to pick me up. I lit up a stick to calm my nerves. I had never been a smoker, but lately it had become a habit when I was stressed.

"You know, smoking on school property is grounds for suspension." I turned around to see Freddie standing there.

"Yeah, no shit." I said back, putting it out. "Aren't you supposed to be in class Benson?"

"I am I have football this period. I'm running to my car to get my cleats. What's your excuse? I thought you were on your last leg?" He said walking to beside me and leaning on the wall with one foot.

"I've been excused, family emergency." I said. Greatest thing about Jessica besides how cool she is. Her stepmom would do anything to make Jessica like her. She called up here and told them that I had a family emergency my dad was in a massive car accident and I was being picked up immediately.

"Some how I feel like that's not the truth, but hey that's your business." Freddie said.

"Yep," I looked over at him to see him starring at me. "What?"

He snapped out of it. "Oh nothing just thinking about something," He said looking a little embarrassed

"Look Freddie, not that this isn't a mind blowing conversation, but my ride will be here any moment and I would like to skip the pleasantries and get the hell out of here." I said trying to get him to leave last thing I need is for Dean to see him.

"Ah, your boyfriend is picking you up, huh?" Freddie said throwing me that annoying smirk I noticed he does a lot.

"He is not my boyfriend, but yes HE is picking me up. He's not really a fan of your type so to avoid his shit can you please…" I said with a gesture towards the student parking lot.

He laughed. "Yet, I was doing the most for trying to help out my friends, right?" He said.

I huffed. "That is a complete different situation and you know it."

"Yeah, whatever," He said kicking off the wall towards me. He was two inches from my face. "Seems to me they aren't the only girls with a reputation to uphold."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." I shook my head and looked the other way.

"All the same Puckett, cut Carly some slack. She really is a sweet girl and your shitty comment hurt her feelings. Not that she would ever admit it." He said turning around and heading to his car.

"It's not Carly that bothers me it's the whole situation, and her friends." I don't know why I felt the need to defend myself and actions, but I was.

He stopped and turned around. "They're not bad people Sam. Yeah, its ridiculous Carly and I agree with you. But, put yourself in their shoes. Not everyone can be like Sam Puckett, royal bad ass that doesn't give a fuck about what people think about her. Most girls actually have feelings you know"

I was a little offended by his comment. "What are you trying to say Benson?"

"I'm saying, Puckett, that not everyone is as confident and strong as you, and to take that into consideration before you just write all of us off as some robotic power hungry teenagers."

For once I was the one left speechless. All of a sudden I heard Dean's motorcycle coming our way he pulled up next to the curb, and revved up the engine when I didn't come over right away.

Freddie caught the hint as soon as I jerked my head towards the motorcycle. "I'll see you around Puckett." He turned around and continued his walk towards his car.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked over to the motorcycle. Before hoping on the back and taking my helmet from Dean.

"Friend of yours," He asked with a laugh.

"Just drive," I said putting the helmet on my head and gripping him around the waist.

He revved one more time and drove right past Freddie before speeding off.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Missy is a good guy, at least for now we'll see how she'll be as time goes on not quite sure which way I will take her character yet. And, for those who don't know Wesley is the black/african american friend of Freddie who did the beatboxing. I'm making him one of Freddie's right hand men for this story. Any who hope yall enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, this chapter will introduce some new original characters from Sam's other side. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter has the use of drugs... nothing hardcore just marijuana but still you have just been warned.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So, who was that guy you were talking to when I pulled up?" Dean asked from my messed up bed.

We had managed to avoid the subject that was Freddie for 3 hours. Figures, it would come up right after we have sex. I looked back at his naked body that was sprawled across my bed half of him still under the sheet. I rolled my eyes and picked his boxers off the floor.

"I told you to get dressed, we got to go." I answered back before throwing his boxers back at him. I snapped my bra and threw my shirt over my head. It was time to leave my mom was out of town, but her boyfriend would be here within the next hour. The last thing he needed to see is Dean in my house let alone in my bed.

Dean slowly rose up and started to put his boxers on. "You still didn't answer my question." He stated.

I sighed in frustration. "He's just a guy from my English class, and he's not a friend." I threw the rest of his clothes at him trying to make him move faster, while I put my shoes on.

"And, why was he hanging with you?" Dean asked sounding a little jealous.

"And, why the fuck do you care? We're not together." I reminded him.

Dean sat down on my bed to put his shoes on. "That's not my fault. You're the one who doesn't want a relationship."

"And, you just like women for sex that's why we're perfect together." I commented back. "Now are you ready? James will be here any minute and Pam will kill me if she knew you were here." I said grabbing my house keys and jacket.

"Yeah, let's go to Jessica's crib. I'm sure they're lighting up right now." He said grabbing his phone and keys.

"Yes, I could use it." I said pushing him out the door.

We arrived at Jessica's not long after we left; she only lives about 15 minutes away from me in the part of town where all the money stayed. She had convinced her dad the only way to have peace between her and her stepmom was for her to move into the guest house. Safe to say it was working they didn't bother her, and she only bothered them for food, money, and favors. Therefore they never knew what really went on the guest house.

She opened the door before we even knocked. "Hey, how did you know it was us?" I asked as we walked into the official hangout spot.

"Ugh, you guys smell like sex. I could smell yall down the drive way" She said Jessica was almost 5'8, slender, with long straight hair, that only God himself knew the natural color of. Today it was dyed black with highlighter blue and pink streaks; safe to say she didn't go to school today.

"Why don't you drive your Porsche of a cliff Jessica," Dean said walking past us to the the couch.

"Right after you Dean," She said back flipping him off at the same time. Dean wasn't Jessica's favorite person. She literally threw up the first time I told her me and Dean were hooking up. Though they have all hung around with each other since freshmen year the only thing they had in common was Richard aka Twitch, Jessica's friend turned boyfriend. Dean and Twitch have been best friends since they were babies.

"Will you two skip the damn insult banter. I'm kind of not in the mood." I said walking over to Twitch and taking the joint out of his hand and inhaling deep.

"Damn, Samantha, you don't waste much time." Twitch said. I cringed at the fact that he called me Samantha. He only does it to get under my skin, but my mind was other places.

"Twitch leave her alone can't you see she's not okay." Jessica said walking over to me and holding her arms out in a hugging position. "Hi, Sam, we missed you today."

"You went to school with that hair." I asked in disbelief, because GoldenOakAcademy has a zero tolerance for dress code infractions. I inhaled the joint again before handing it to Dean.

She laughed. "Hell no, we skipped in protest of you being kicked out." She put her arms down and fell into Twitch's lap.

"Aw, how sweet I'm an excuse to skip school." I said rolling my eyes. They would've skipped anyway, especially since Twitch loaded up on the weed.

"So, how was the first day?" Jessica asked before swallowing Twitch's face whole. That's usually how far are conversations went when we were all together. She asked something and spend the rest of the conversation in Twitch, then when the boys left I'd have to repeat it all. I chose to skip the foreplay.

"It was okay, not as horrible as I thought."

I looked over at Dean who was chatting it up with Lacey, the slut of GoldenOakAcademy. I rolled my eyes and went over and snatched the joint out of his hand.

"Hey asshole, you're supposed to pass it around. Puff, puff, pass, didn't your mama teach you proper weed etiquette." I said taking a puff of it and turning towards Lacey blowing it in her face. "Hi Lacey," I said with a big fake smile.

She closed her eyes for a second before replying. "Hi Sam, sorry to hear about the transfer, but you'll be happy to hear that I took over as Dean's science partner in your absence." She said with smile. Lacey is one of those girls that are so fake you keep them as a friend just to keep an eye on them.

Dean shot me a look then a smirk, which caused me to roll my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. "Well thank you, I'm so glad you're keeping almost all the sluts away." I said with a smile.

Lacey lost her smile for a split second before smiling again. "Sam, you and your cruel jokes," She said laughing.

"You know me, I just can't help myself sometimes." We laughed together before it fell awkwardly silent.

"Um, I need to head out I got a photo shoot to head to." Lacey said. "Dean call me about that assignment and we'll figure something out. Bye Sam, I'll see you soon."

"Yep," I said with one last smile. She nodded and headed out the guest house. As soon as she was gone Dean burst out laughing.

"Wow Sam, that was mature." He said pulling me into his arms from behind and kissing me on my neck.

I pushed away. "What the hell are you talking about Dean?" I took another puff

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The way you waltzed over to keep me from talking to Lacey." He said with a smirk. "You're jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, you can fuck whoever you want, but I would prefer if she was disease free." I said before walking over to Jessica and Twitch.

"Yo, Twitch did you make a beer run?" I asked.

He pulled away from his and Jessica's suction. "Naw, I was waiting on Dean, my fake id got taken up that night we went to that liquor store on Woodchester."

"Well, would you guys go, this joint is not giving me the pick me up I need." I asked picking Jessica up off his lap and handing her the joint.

"Alright alright, we'll go don't get your panties all in a bunch."

"STOP SAYING THAT DAMN WORD!" I said to Twitch as he walked out the door followed by Dean. I hate that word panties, bleh.

As soon as they were gone I plopped down on the couch and Jessica sat down next to me. "What is it Sam?" She asked knowingly. I sent the guys on a beer run so I could talk to her.

"Why the fuck would you let Dean partner up with Lacey of all fucking people?" I asked her.

"Because, I thought you wouldn't care. You're always screaming yall aren't dating." She answered back honestly.

"That doesn't mean I want him screwing Lacey, and I thought you were going to partner with him."

"Um, and bring down my GPA. Try hell no, you know my stipulations on living in this place with them not bothering me, no fighting with the step skank and keep my grades up." She said "Not to mention I can't stand Dean."

Jessica was super smart to have such a horrible reputation. She managed to keep her grades up, and she was hardly ever at school. Her step mom usually signed anything she gave to excuse her from school. The other times she just stayed at school long enough to be counted as showing up that day.

"Sam, what's really bothering you?" She asked.

I sighed. "I was handed the guilt card by this guy at school because something I said to his friend, and I actually feel super bad about it."

"Why?" She asked.

I told her the whole story of what happened at school, which ended in her laughing. "You walked away from a cocky no manner having bitch, and you feel bad because you did the right thing?" She said crossing her legs under her. When I heard it out loud it really didn't sound like me.

"The only reason I walked away was because my mom is threatening Texas on me." I admitted causing dramatic Jessica to grab her chest.

"TEXAS?! Wait, who lives in Texas?" She asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "My dad, Jess my dad. Damn, you really need to pay attention instead of making out with your boyfriend in front of us."

"Damn, that's rough. I mean I can't lie I get what you're saying, it's fucked up that everyone has to suffer because one bitch, but why do you care?" She asked

"I don't know. I mean Carly's cool you know. She's not like some of the other preppy chicks we know. She's real." I answered back.

"Then, apologize, I mean Sam it's okay to like normal people. Who cares what anyone thinks." Jessica said. That's what I love about Jessica she always sees the world in gray. She actually deals out real advice when you talk to her. "Just remember that I was your friend first." She said nudging my shoulder.

"How could I forget Jess." I said rolling my eyes,

"Good," Jess said. "Now, back to this Freddie chap… is he fine." She asked winking at me.

"He's a jock." I said dumbfounded.

"So, because he's not spoiled and rough around the edges… no rough to his core, you can't find him attractive?" She said crossing her arms.

"He's dating the bitch." I said.

"Well, he does loose points for that definitely, but is he cute?" She asked again. I can tell she wasn't going to let this go.

"I mean… he's…. he has nice eyes." I said still trying to avoid answering the question.

"Nice eyes? Really Sam, you can do better than that." She said glaring at me.

"What do you want me to say Jess? That he's a good looking guy, he's not my type, or yours for that matter."

"Please Sam, no one is your type. That's why you won't officially date Dean. Thank God for that. And, I have no type you see who my boyfriend is."

She had a point Twitch wasn't anyone's ideal boyfriend. He was tall and lanky, and his shoulder length red hair was never combed. He was a year older than me and Jess, same age as Dean. He was born into money, but outside of school you would never know it. He wore blue jeans and graphic tees everyday, and spent his days playing video games, and weekends getting drunk and high. Not to mention his nickname Twitch was formed because of this Twitch he gets when he is mad or stressed.

Jessica thought she would never go for someone like him, but he proved her wrong. Jessica was being abused by her last boyfriend mentally and physically, Twitch was the one who saved her from that. He showed her she was worth more than that, and gave her the courage to leave him, as well as press charges. Ever since then they have been together. She always says she loves him because he showed her what real love looks like. He didn't try to force her to be with him, he gave her just enough space. He overall just genuinely cares about her, that's why she fell for him.

"That's different, you guys have been through hell and back." I answered back.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't of known that if I was so stuck in my ways, like you Miss Too Cool too Date Anything, but Another Criminal." She answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, me and Freddie Benson would never even get that close to happening we live in two separate worlds and I plan to keep that way. Not to mention he's with Valerie, and I have Dean." Jess rolled her eyes at the mentioned that I am with Dean.

"Yall, are fucking there's a difference."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want Freddie. And, why the hell are we talking about this anyway?" I asked

"Because, you for some reason, don't want to say whether or not this speaker of equality is fine or not." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I just shook my head and laughed. Jessica and I switched the subjects to everything that was being said since I left "Golden Oaks, apparently the rumor was I got kicked out because I fought one of the teachers because they ended up in the hospital around the same time I got kicked out.

The conversation went on until the boys came back and not long after that I got the "Don't forget your curfew text James is waiting text." The curfew was apart of my probation in the house by 11pm. Special cases had to be pleaded for curfew extension.

Dean wasn't ready to go so Jessica agreed to take me. I was about to get out of the car when Jessica grabbed my arm. "You still haven't answered my question." She said with a smile.

"Bye Jessica." I said shutting the door, and going up to my house.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think of the new characters. Review and let me know your opinions will play a big part in a couple of situations I have going on in my head right now. Hope you guys enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I am so sorry about the grammer mistakes guys, not gonna lie it'snot one of my strong suits. Sometimes I just miss them when I proofread other times I'm just really tired cause I write them so late and I just be trying to get it posted it. It tends to make me sloppy. Now how I mixed up Missy and Mindy I will never know. Any who hope yall enjoy this chapter. It is shorter than the other chapters, mainly because it's the last informational chapter before we get into the good stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I came in the house and headed towards my room.

"Sam is that you?" I heard from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. Why the hell was James still here?

"Uh-huh," I said in a monotone.

"Could you come in here please?" He said

"I'm tired James. I want to go to bed." I lied trying to avoid the small talk I'm sure he wants to have.

"It will only take a second." He beckoned.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. It looked like it always did when he was over here working. His stuff sprawled over the table to the point that the table couldn't be seen, and him sitting in front of his laptop not averting his eyes from it.

"What," I said leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

"Where have you been? I came home from work, and you were gone." He asked closing his laptop.

Home, did he really just call my house home. Who the hell does he think he is? "I was minding my own business. Not that I can say the same for you." I said turning to leave the kitchen.

"Well did you have a good first day?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, let the small talk begin.

"It was great." I lied. The goal was to give him enough so he would leave me alone.

"Well, did you meet any new people? What classes are you taking?" He began to ask, but I cut him off.

"Look James, not that I don't want to get into this with you, but I don't want to get into this with you. SO, if you don't mind." I began to continue my walk to my room.

"Sam, I know you had Dean here." He quickly added into the conversation.

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards him. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a big flashy watch. Dean's Gucci'G Diamond Dial Watch, how the hell did he manage to drop it and not notice it? That was beyond the fact of how angry I was that James had it that could only mean one thing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I shouted in his face snatching the watch out of his hand.

"I didn't go in your room. I was seeing if you were home and it was in front of your door." James answered calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CHECKING UP ON ME! YOU ARE NOT MY DAMN DAD!" I continued to yell.

"I may not be your dad Sam, but when your mother isn't here I'm your guardian. So, yes I do have the right to check up on you." He answered a little louder than before. I just rolled my eyes. "Now, your mom wants you to call her now. She needs to talk to you." He finished, opening back up his laptop.

"You didn't tell her about Dean, did you?" I asked. His silence was enough of an answer for me. "HOW DARE YOU GET INVOLVED IN MY PERSONAL MATTERS?"

"Sam, that boy is bad news. I told your mom because I care." James answered standing up and challenging me.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR? STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I challenged back before storming out of the kitchen and heading to my room.

I sat there for thirty minutes fuming over me and James's fight. I can't believe he thinks he has the right to tell me who I can or cannot hang out with. He doesn't even know Dean, or anything about me.

I knew I had to call my mom. What a conversation that is going to be. I didn't even get the chance to dial when my mom's ringtone started blaring. I rolled my eyes and answered it. I was met with my mom's yelling. James had called and told her everything that had just happened.

"Mom, he has no right to be in my business… I don't care if he agreed to be my guardian when you are away… Maybe that's your fault you're never home… You know there's a chance that Dean wasn't even here. Finding his watch doesn't mean anything you know… That's not fair mom… You always take his side… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN... GROUNDED, FOR A MONTH? THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'm Sorry for my language, but you can't be serious. No I don't want it to be longer… No, I'm not going to apologize for saying what I feel… I don't care do your worst. UGH, fine whatever mom. I'll apologize." I said hanging up the phone.

I hopped on my bed and buried my face into a pillow. I had just been put on lockdown for a month. I could only go to school and back home, and to make sure I was doing it mom and James would be my escorts. "Ugh, this is bullshit." I shouted in my pillow.

The next morning James drove me to school. I had to apologize the night before for being disrespectful, but that didn't make anything between us less awkward. We rode in silence. The only thing said was him telling me bye before I got out the car.

I was still pissed. Dean was even more pissed than I was after I told him I couldn't see him for a month. He said we would figure away around it, but I'm not quite sure if he can. My mom would be coming back the day after tomorrow, and when she wasn't traveling she worked from home, but she'll be on the road again soon. She never stayed at home longer than a week or two at the most. James would be officially staying at the house with me when she was out of town. Though, he doesn't work from home much, he takes random lunch breaks, so I'll never know when to expect him.

I didn't have time to think about all my home life shit right now. I had other things to worry about. I decided to take Jessica's advice about Carly. That is if she can see past my little outburst yesterday.

I walked into the school and began my search for Carly to apologize. To my surprise her locker wasn't hard to find. I took a deep breath before walking up to her.

"Hey," I said.

She looked up at me and then looked back down at her book. "Hey."

I thought about making small talk at first, but I myself find it annoying, so I decided just to get to the point. "Carly, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have made that comment about having enough friends."

She closed her locker and leaned against it. "Sam, its okay…"

"No, its not, you have done nothing, but help me. And, me making that comment was like a slap in the face." I interrupted. "Please forgive me."

Carly looked down. "I get it you know, why you feel the way you feel. I think seeking approval from her is dumb as hell, but I don't let it affect the way I view people." She finally said. I could hear how offended she was in her voice.

"I know, I have this shitty habit of saying exactly how I feel without thinking about how it will affect another person. Mainly because I don't give a fuck, but this time, I do. I shouldn't have said everything I said." I answered back.

Carly sat there and studied me for a minute. She closed her book, put it in her bag, and smiled. "Well, in that case maybe I shouldn't take your random outburst too seriously." She finally said. I could tell by her smile that was her way of saying I was forgiven.

I nodded and slightly laughed at her observation. "That would be wise."

"So, I'll see you at lunch… my table?" She asked hopefully.

"What about the Queen of the Damned?"

"Oh, Freddie took care of her; her battle is with you and you alone. However, she told Freddie she would be good." Carly said. "Come on, I have ham sandwiches," she said pulling them out of her bag. Now for normal people that wouldn't be a big deal, but I'm not normal.

"How did you know?" I asked snatching both sandwiches out of her hand.

She laughed. "I didn't, but I do now."

"Curse you Shay, for figuring out my weakness." I said as I stuffed my mouthful of ham.

She laughed. "You do realize one of those is for me."

I shot her a two second evil look and shrugged. "I'll buy you lunch."

She laughed again. "I better get out of here. I'll see you in class."

"Alright," I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I was too busy digging in to the sandwiches, but when I looked up she was gone.

I looked around and my eyes stopped on a smirk I have become so familiar with within the last day. I knew he saw the whole thing his friends were at the lockers right across from Carly's.

When he reached me I already knew what he was going to say. He opened his mouth, but I shut it down before he was even able to gloat about how he was right.

"Say one word Benson and I will break your lips." I said. He closed his mouth and threw his hands in the air before letting out a loud laugh.

The bell rang and I rolled my eyes, first class, Ms. Briggs. "After you, Puckett," He said using his arm to guide the way. I rolled my eyes and began to walk to class. Freddie followed close behind me only stopping to tell his boys bye.

All the way to class he shot me the smirk. His way of saying "I told you so." I just shook my head at him. Something tells me I'm not going to be hearing the end of this anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Alright let the games begin. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) Review please.**

**Disclaimer- the beginning argument in the classroom does not reflect my personal reviews it is for entertainment purposes only. I just needed something for them to debate.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Shakespeare is so depressing. Every play he's written ends in death." Some idiot bimbo said from the back of the room. "That's why I don't like reading his plays."

"Yet, Shakespeare is one of the greatest play writers known. If all he does is depressing why would study him in English?" Ms. Briggs asked.

"I don't know maybe to bore the crap out of us." The idiot commented back. I mean I can't even understand half of the sentences in one of his books.

"You don't understand anything that doesn't have to do with you laying on your back Leslie." Wesley said from the other side of Freddie.

"Oh Burn," said one of the guys that was sitting behind him.

"Screw you Wes." Leslie said back.

"Been there done that," Wesley said back causing the whole class to go wild. I simply rolled my eyes and continued to write in my notebook. Freddie laughed and did some football hand shake with Wes.

"Settle down Settle down, you spawns of Satan." Ms. Briggs said to bring us all back. "Now, back to the question why would we still find him entertaining if he is so depressing?"

"Because, it's different," Freddie spoke up. "The wording, the situations, and the ending it's not what you expect. Writing these days are lazy and written to get to the point. That is why we study the old stuff."

"So, what are you saying? That there are no good books out there right now?" Another girl said from the other side of the room.

"Not any that are as beautifully written as Shakespeare." Freddie replied.

"Um excuse me? There are plenty of books that were written in our time period that are beautifully written." Leslie commented.

"Name one." Freddie challenged her.

"Twilight," she said with confidence. I laughed as everyone else pelted her with paper balls and words of disgrace. How the hell did she end up in honors English I would never know.

"What? It was just like Romeo and Juliet except the battling parties were vampires and werewolves. And they ended up together." Leslie defended.

"Seriously if that is the best answer you can come up with kill yourself." Freddie laughed. "This is what makes my point Ms. Briggs."

"I see Freddie, well if books aren't as well written as they were back then, why do they do so well now? I mean based off of book series such as Twilight and Harry Potter they did exceptionally well." Ms. Briggs challenged Freddie.

"Because, it is what's hot right now just like Shakespeare and Greek Mythology was in back then, but I doubt our kids will read books like Twilight in school." He said, unfortunately that wasn't enough for Briggs.

"But, why do you think that is? What is so enticing about fantasy?"

I rolled my eyes out of boredom. This debate was just as bad as the bag pipes because everyone in this class are idiots. I decided to put in my point to shut everyone else up.

"Because, reality sucks," I said causing everyone to turn and face me. "We cling to the happy endings because nine times out of ten the guy gets the girl and they live happily ever after. Or, the cure for some unknown disease is found, and even if it isn't found the person completes their bucket list and dies complete. Real life doesn't work like that, so we draw hope from books and movies especially. Putting ourselves in their shoes, giving ourselves false hope that that to can happen for us. That is why the idiots in the back of the class don't like Shakespeare or any other 'depressing' storyline or movie, and that's why they are better. It speaks truth, and is unpredictable. Everyone expects happy endings, and when they don't happen it's mind blowing."

Everyone just starred at me, including Briggs. It was the first time I had spoken in class. Usually I would just let everyone else sound like dumbasses, but today I had a headache.

Once Ms. Briggs got over the shock of me actually speaking she continued. "Interesting point Samantha," She said with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Sam, Lady." I rudely stated.

"Whatever," Briggs dismissed. "Now, your project for this semester, since it's such a hot topic for this class, is to take any book or movie and put your own depressing Shakespeare twist on it." Everyone groaned.

"The whole movie or book?" Leslie asked.

"No, just a chapter or scene, two at the most," Briggs said. "Now so I don't have to grade 30 presentations, you will be partnered up." Everyone automatically started partnering up with their usual. I just sat there planning to wait to until their was only one person. "I don't think so, I will be picking your partners." She said with an evil smile picking up the roll sheet.

Everyone groaned and began to say their silent prayers as we each became victims to Briggs partnering one by one.

"Wesley you will be with…" she looked around the room and smiled evilly. "You will be with Leslie."

"Ms. Briggs you can't be serious." Wesley exclaimed.

"Oh, but I am. The way you two fight will make for an interesting collaboration." Briggs said.

"No, it will not. He will combat me every step of the way." Leslie pointed at Wes.

"Not, if your grades depend on it, and I believe Mr. Wesley likes having his spot on the football team." Briggs said.

They both rolled their eyes and sent each other a strange look. Briggs moved on naming some more pair ups before she reached me. "Samantha you will be partnered up with our very own Freddie."

I looked over at Freddie who in return looked back at me. "Eh, it'll work I guess."

He laughed. "Working with me is an honor Puckett, be prepared to make an A."

I rolled my eyes as the names continued. Wesley and Leslie were still begging to be switched by time the bell rang. I was the first out of the door and heading towards study hall when I heard my name being called. I stopped and turned around to see Freddie jogging my way.

"What do you want Benson?" I asked.

"Look, I think we should start early on this project…" He started but I stopped him in his tracks.

"Woah there, you messed up when you said start and early in the same sentence." I commented. "The project is due at the end of the semester there is no rush to get this thing done. I continued to walk to study hall, and Freddie started walking with me.

"Sam, we have to pick a book or movie and convert a couple of scenes, most likely the ending into a Shakespeare tragedy. Converting the language alone will be hell and take forever." He continued. I hated to admit it, but he had a point. "Let's at least decide how we will present this and pick the book."

I sighed heavily. "Fine, when do you want to do this?" I asked.

"How about tonight, you can come by my place say seven after I get out of football practice."

I winced. I was still grounded for another couple of weeks. "Can't, I'm grounded."

"Grounded? What did you do?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had someone in the house that I wasn't supposed to, and I got busted." I answered honestly.

"Oh… motorcycle dude," He said.

I looked at him with a knowing look. "His name is Dean, and yes he's the one. How did you know?"

He laughed. "He doesn't seem like any parents dream boyfriend for their daughter."

"He is NOT my boyfriend." I once again claimed.

"Oh, yet the first day we met you didn't want him to meet or see me at all." He retorted. "And, don't think I didn't notice his little silly ass "claim" over you when he decided to stop in front of my car and rev up before yall rode off into the sunset."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him. "Look, things between us are complicated, but he is still not my boyfriend."

"Whatever, you say Puckett." Things between us fell silent as we continued our walk.

"How about you come to my house? I'm sure my mom would love to see a new person around the house it gives her hope that I'll behave." I told him as I reached study hall.

"I thought you were grounded?"

"I am from going anywhere, but home and school. There is only one person who is not allowed to come to my house though, and you are nothing like him." I said before turning to go inside.

Freddie grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. It caught me off guard for a minute. We were inches away from each other. I starred into his eyes and my breath was starting to get caught in my throat. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I flipped the game and walked up on him making us even closer than before, which caused him to back off. "Figure it out, Benson." I said walking away leaving him to stand there and watch me.

When I got inside and in my seat I noticed how fast my heart was beating. I had never seen Freddie handle anyone like that. It was kind of… sexy. 'Snap out of it Puckett.' I quickly shook it off and took out my notebook and started writing.

* * *

Carly and I walked into the crowded lunchroom and to our usual table. Me and the girls had a mutual agreement now. I didn't judge them about their outlooks on popularity, and they didn't judge me on my past. It was working out okay.

"Aren't you going to eat Sam?" Missy asked as I sat down seemingly lunch less.

"Oh, you know I'm going to eat, but I have had enough tuna surprise to last me a lifetime." I answered back causing her to laugh.

"So, what are you going to eat?" Wendy asked.

I snapped my fingers. "Yo Shay, Rib me," I said holding out my hand.

Carly rolled her eyes and dug my bag of ribs out of her bag. "You know when we became friends I didn't know being your personal meat carrier was apart of the deal." She handed them to me and went back to her salad.

"It's not, but your bag is huge compared to mine." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it make more sense for you to carry your own meat?"

"Why?"

"Because it's your meat and if you carry it you wouldn't have to hunt me down through out the day to get it." Carly said.

"Well, I would carry my own meat if a certain brunette wouldn't have told me to carry my books around." I said giving her a knowingly look.

"Well get a bigger bag." Carly commented back.

"Why would I need a bigger bag when I have you?" I said laying my head on her shoulder and batting my eyes.

"Ugh, I guess." She said giving up on winning the argument between us. It was weird how fast of friends Carly and I became. It was like we just clicked we were complete opposites, but we evened each other out.

"Where's Tasha?" I asked as I noticed she had yet to come to the table.

All of their heads turned towards the football table. I followed their gazes to see Tasha sitting on Gibby's lap making out in the mist of all the football players in the crowded cafeteria, in front of everyone.

I made gagging noises and pushed away my rib bag. "When the hell did that happen? WHY DID IT HAPPEN?"

Everyone then turned their heads towards Wendy. Wendy was about to take another bite of her food, but put her fork down as we looked at her. "It happened Friday night. After the game we went to The Shack, which is like a club for teens. Pretty much the whole football team was there. Well, Tasha was hanging all over him. Of course, Gibs wasn't paying much attention to her at first, but all of a sudden they were grinding on the dance floor. Well, lets just say they disappeared for couple of hours, and they've been inseparable ever since."

I felt like throwing up.

"Ew, don't tell me she… you know, with Gibby?" Missy asked with a disgusting look on her face.

"Oh yeah, they snuck into one of the employees only area." Wendy said. "When we got back to her place she told me that it was best experience in her life."

"Was it her first time?" I asked really deep into the conversation.

"No, her first time was last summer with some boy she modeled with as her summer job, but according to her he was nothing compared to Gibby." Wendy stated.

"Wendy, please no more I think I'm going to throw up." I said. I looked over at Carly who had been completely quiet since we started talking about this. I think she was in shock. I couldn't blame her I was too. "I can't believe she has the balls to flaunt it in front of the entire student body."

Wendy shrugged. "She's in love according to her."

"Oh please, it's been three days she's not in love." I commented.

"You can't always help who you love Sam." Missy said.

"I don't believe that." I said. "Loving someone is a choice you don't have to make. That's why you will never catch me falling all over some guy."

"Oh really, what about Mr. Harley Davidson?" Wendy asked.

"That's not love, that's about sex." I claimed.

"I guess," Wendy said.

We decided to change the subject growing bored of the conversation that we will never agree on. The silence was interrupted by a angry commotion entering into the cafeteria.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME FREDDIE BENSON?" Valerie shrieked following Freddie into the cafeteria.

"I told you Valerie. I'm done with this conversation." Freddie said as he continued to walk towards his table.

"Oh no, we're not," Valerie said turning him around to face her. "It's bad enough that you are partnering with that, that… bitch, but going to her house to work is crossing the line, Freddie."

I heard enough to know what they were talking about, and the fact that she had just called me a bitch was enough to send me over the cliff, but I kept myself in check, and continued to watch the argument that had caught everyone's eyes.

"First of all, it is not my fault that I got partnered up with Sam, that was all Briggs. Second, you can not tell me who the hell I can or cannot hangout with. That is not in your job description." Freddie said.

"Freddie, she is a criminal. Why would you want to hangout with anyone like that." Valerie said.

"I don't know. Maybe, I have a terrible problem when it comes to picking the people I deal." Freddie claimed sending Valerie into such a rage.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Valerie asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she saw me sitting and watching their drama unfold.

She turned her attention towards me and began to walk over. Freddie grabbed her arm. "Valerie don't you dare." He warned her, but she snatched away and continued to head towards me.

"YOU," She shouted as she reached my table.

"Me." I sarcastically answered back.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" She screamed in my face causing me to stand up.

"And, what exactly is my fault?" I asked.

"THIS WHOLE SITUATION GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY BOYFRIEND," Valerie yelled back

"We're friends Barbie, last time I checked that's not a crime." I said back.

"OH AND YOU WOULD KNOW ALL ABOUT WHAT CRIME IS, CONSIDERING YOU STAY IN AND OUT OF JUVENILE HALL" She said back.

"You keep it up Gank, and me dragging your ass all over this cafeteria will be my newest reason for going back." I said moving from behind my seat and into her face.

Freddie and Carly came over to break us up. "Sam, she is not worth it." Carly told me trying to pull me back, but I wouldn't let her.

"JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND PUCKETT!" She continued to shout.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED FREDDIE IS A BIG BOY HE CAN MAKE HIS OWN DESCISIONS!" I stated. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS I HAVE NO INTEREST IN FREDDIE!"

"YEAH RIGHT SLUT! I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM!" She claimed causing me and Freddie to look at her like she was nuts.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING PSYCHO!" I yelled back.

"AND, YOU ARE A STUPID NO GOOD BITCH!" She screamed in my face. That was it she had called me one too many names. I couldn't hit her without violating my probation, so I did the next best thing. I picked up Wendy's Tuna Surprise, and dumped it on top of her head.

The cafeteria fell silent, with the exception of Valerie ear piercing scream. Everyone was starring at us two with mouths wide open.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS PUCKETT!" She angrily shouted causing an echo in the full cafeteria.

"Do your worst, Barbie." I said back. Mr. Howard finally walked over and got in between us.

"That is enough you too." He said. "You two can finish this little Pow Wow in the Principal Franklin's office."

"Mr. Howard she is the one who dumped her lunch on me. Why do I have to go." Valerie pleaded.

"No arguments, both of you move it right now." He said escorting us towards the cafeteria doors.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here's chapter 7. It's pretty explanatory. Hope you enjoy! Review Please**

**Disclaimer- I dont own iCarly **

* * *

Chapter 7

"IT'S ALL HER FAULT PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN SHE DUMPED HER LUNCH ALL OVER ME!" Valerie whined as we sat in the principal's office. "SHE SHOULD BE SUSPENDED!"

"For dumping lunch all over you, you really are psycho." I said calmly. Good thing about being used to being in the principal's office is that you no longer feel the anxiety. I was ready for any punishment I was dealt. "Anyways, it's not my fault. She came storming up to me during lunch screaming because I am friends with her boyfriend."

Principal Franklin had been rubbing his head since we were dragged into his office screaming at each other. "That still doesn't explain why you dumped your lunch on her head Sam."

"She called me a bitch, so I showed her one." I said un-wrapping a piece of gum and putting it in my mouth.

"I ONLY CALLED HER THAT BECAUSE SHE CALLED ME 'A FUCKING PSYCHO.'" She continued to shout.

"Whoa there, you came into the cafeteria screaming that I was a bitch." I continued to talk to her calm as she was yelling, which was pissing her off even more.

"Look, I don't know why you girls can't get along. You two hang out with the same people." Principal Franklin commented, but I stopped him before he could go any further.

"We do not hang out with the same people." I said. "The only common ground we have is Freddie."

"NOT FOR LONG BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM," She shouted.

"Tell you what, when Freddie decides that he doesn't want to be friends with me I'll back off." I said shooting her a smile.

"UGH, YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!" She said back.

"Wow, SAT word, I didn't know Leap Frog was teaching advanced words now?" I shot back.

"You know what Sam, Fu…" She started to say but Franklin slammed his hand down on his desk and stood up.

"That's enough, both of you!" Principal Franklin said. "Now, if you girls can't get along I don't want you to even look each other's way. You two are lucky this didn't escalate into something more because it could've ended up in both of you being suspended, and for your own personal reasons is something neither one of you need.

We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Now, as for this little incident in the cafeteria, both of you can find a way to deal with each other during detention this afternoon."

"ME! She was the one who dumped food on me, why do I have to go?" Valerie complained.

"Because, you were using extremely loud profanity in the middle of a crowded cafeteria Valerie," Principal Franklin claimed

"But, I have cheer practice after school." Valerie pouted.

"OMG, this is like such a tragedy. Like what are they going to do without their head bimbo?" I mocked her fanning my hands in front of my mouth.

"Sam," Principal Franklin shot me a warning look. I sat back and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry Valerie, but you should've thought of that before you decided to confront Sam. Now, you're dismissed."

We both shot each other one last evil look. Before we grabbed our stuff and headed towards the door.

"Sam, hold on a minute." Principal Franklin said. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair. "You know this could've been really bad for you. Valerie would've only lost cheering at one football game, but you…"

"I know what's at risk Principal Franklin." I cut him off.

"You need to work on your anger issues." He answered honestly.

"I thought I had, she called me a bitch, and all I did was dump my lunch on her. That's a major improvement." I commented.

"Sam, I'm serious. What would've happened if she would have hit you?" I laughed at his remark, but when I saw the look on his face I cut it short.

"Look, I hear you Principal Franklin, but I can't turn my head every time someone challenges me." I answered honestly.

"Well, you need to learn to pick your battles." He said. I nodded my head in understanding. "Now, go on, get to class."

I got up and left his office. When I got into the hall Freddie was standing out there waiting for me.

"Hey I am so sorry about Valerie." Freddie said.

"Look Freddie, I appreciate the apology, but it wasn't your fault." I said. "Your girlfriend is psycho."

"Yeah, I know." He said

"Yeah, do you have any idea how much I wanted to beat the shit out of her?"

"Yeah, I actually don't blame you for that." He laughed. "Look, I'll talk to her. She'll chill out."

"Freddie, look I'm on thin ice with everyone okay. The last thing I need is to go down over some petty shit."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we shouldn't hang around each other anymore." I said.

"Why not, I thought you didn't care what she thinks?"

"I don't, but unfortunately I do care about staying out of trouble. I got a lot at stake Benson, and if me being friends with you is what keeps her coming after me. Then I can't be around you anymore." I said about to walk off, but he blocked me.

"Sam, come on," He pleaded.

"No, Freddie. I don't know how much longer I can hold back on hurting her. Therefore, I need to eliminate the problem, which unfortunately is you." I tried to walk by again, but once again I was blocked.

"What about our project?" He asked. "We're kind of partners."

"I know, maybe I can convince Briggs to switch me and Wes. I don't know I'll figure it out. Look Freddie, I'm late for class and I can't afford another detention." I said walking away.

"Sam," He called, but I kept walking.

After detention I made my way to mom's car. Let's say that conversation of why I got detention didn't go over well. If it wasn't for the fact that I actually didn't start it for once, my ass would be on the first plane to Texas right now.

I called Carly when I got home and told her everything including the fact that I wasn't going to speak to Freddie anymore to eliminate the problem with Valerie.

"I can't believe you're backing off so easily." She said.

"It's not that I want to give into that bitch, but I'm afraid if I keep being friends with him, she's really going to flip her lid. Then I will really have to beat her ass." I justified my choice. "I mean you saw how she acted today. She went crazy because we're partners by Briggs choice."

"Yeah, I know." Carly said. "Well I think you should know that Freddie is pissed. They got into this huge argument after school. I thought he was going to break up with her, but she apologized and said she'll cool it."

"She was supposed to cool it last time. I don't get it. How did someone like him end up with a bitch like her?"

"I don't know. It started freshmen year. When she was just starting on the cheerleading squad and Freddie was on the freshmen football team. She wasn't a conniving bitch, at least not to this point. I guess Freddie felt like dating a cheerleader was the thing to do, so he dated her."

"You're telling me they have been together for three years?" I asked shocked.

"Yep," Carly said. "I didn't think they would last this long, but as you see I was completely wrong."

"Wow, no wonder he doesn't break up with her."

"Exactly, but he really needs to she is such a bitch, and them breaking up might knock her off of her high horse."

"Please, Barbie is so damn into herself; she can piss herself in front of the entire student body and still think she's glamorous." I commented. "I don't understand why he's so upset though."

"Oh please Sam, it's so obvious." Carly said laughing.

"What's obvious?" I asked. I couldn't help, but notice my heart started beating a little fast.

"Freddie likes you." She said.

I started choking. "I'm sorry what?"

"I mean he likes you as a friend. You challenge him in ways others don't, and you are actually cool to hang around you know." She said.

"Oh, well I guess." I said slightly relieved that she didn't say what I thought she meant. "He'll be alright."

"SAM, SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I shouted back. "Anyways, I was thinking…"

"SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN THESE STAIRS RIGHT NOW!" She said.

"FINE, MY GOD," I yelled back annoyed. "Yo Carls, I gotta go before my mom blows a gasket. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"That's fine; I need to go downstairs to help my brother before he sets something on fire." Carly said. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and rose off my bed.

"MOVE YOUR ASS, SAM!"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled flinging open my door so she could hear it and made my way to the stairs of our town-home.

I started running down the stairs complaining all the way. I didn't understand why she was rushing me. I know it wasn't anyone super important or else she wouldn't have said ass. My mom doesn't use her usual language in front of anyone having to deal with my legal issues.

"Damn, mom you couldn't give me a…." I said as I got to the bottom of the steps. Stopping when I saw who was standing at the front door. "Second."

"And, let you leave this young man waiting on you. I don't think so." My mom said with her fake smile. The smile she used when she wanted to excuse my behavior.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said.

"Hey," I said back. "What the hell are you doing here Benson?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but my big mouthed mother answered for him. "Well, he said he was here to do a project you guys have for English. I'm not surprised that this is the first time I'm hearing of it. My daughter never does her homework let alone tells me about it Ricky." My mom continued.

"Mom, it's Freddie, and do you mind?" I said shooing her out of the foyer.

"Yeah, well me and James are going to the store. We'll be back in about an hour or so." She said heading out the door. "Freddie, feel free to help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen. If there is anything left in the kitchen; Sam is a garbage disposal."

"BYE MOM," I said causing her to close the door. "I hate when she pulls out that fucking Betty Crocker act." I said sitting down on the stairs.

"She seems… cool." Freddie said.

"And, now I see why she uses the Betty Crocker act." I answered back shaking my head. "Freddie why the hell did you come here? Better yet, how do you know where I live?"

"I told you Wendy knows everything." I starred at him. "And, Carly did something kind of illegal she pulled your file, while you were in detention."

"Hm, I didn't know she had it in her, I'm kind of proud." I said with a smile. A few seconds later the smile was erased from my face. "Shame, that I'm gonna have to kill her."

Freddie laughed and sat on the stairs next to me. "Look Sam, I talked to Valerie. She said she would really step off this time. And, I know she won't because I told her if she keeps it up we're over."

"And, why would you go through all that trouble for me Benson?" I asked.

"I'm stubborn, which makes it impossible to get rid of me, and because we're friends, and friends stick up for each other." He said bumping my shoulder.

"And, boyfriends support their girlfriends and their decisions." I said back.

He winced. "Eh true, but only if their reasoning is sound, my girls reasoning is ridiculous."

"Because, she is psycho," I said.

"Shut up," he said with a laugh. "She's not psycho, she's just a little..." He said

"Nuts," I finished for him. He just shook his head in defeat. "Well, I guess I'm stuck with you then aren't I."

"Yep," He said. I just nodded his head. "Well, with that settled, we should start our project."

"Um, lets not." I said hopping up and trying to run up the stairs, but he grabbed me before I could get away and threw me over his shoulder.

"Nice try Puckett." He said, but I play football I'm quicker than you.

"Oh yeah, well I can still kick your ass Benson." I said as I tried to get out of his arms, but I couldn't shake myself free.

He laughed. "You got to get down first."

"And, when I do you are soo dead Benson." I screamed trying not to laugh.

He bent down and picked up his backpack. "Well guess you'll be up there until we're done with this homework." He said walking us into the living room, and sitting down on the foot stool in front of my mom's lazy boy. "Now what movie should we convert?"

"How about Kick Ass," I commented with a smile.

"Naw, too violent," He commented. I could hear the smirk in his voice… stupid smirk.

"Fine, I'll cooperate. Just put me down." I said finally breaking with my laugh.

"Naw, I think I like you in this position." He said with that silly smirk he was most likely still wearing.

Stupid Smirk.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed. Review Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sleepy with nothing to say**.** Anything unclear write a review and I'll answer. Enjoy and goodnight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 8

_3 weeks later_

"Yo," I called out answering my phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sam Puckett. The last time I talked to her she told me she was grounded for a month, and I'm pretty sure that month is over. Yet, she still hasn't come by." Jessica said from the other end of the line. "I'm starting to think she died of boredom."

I laughed. "The phone works both ways Jess."

"Well, I feel since you were the one that was pulled from civilization you should be the one to call me." She answered back I could tell she was a little pissed, but I didn't want to get into it with her.

"Sorry Jess, I've been trying to lie low for awhile. My mom and James have been on my ass all month." I said.

"Well, are they off of it now? So, you can come chill, and to keep your lover away from my boyfriend." She stated. I heard the aggravation in her voice which means that something happened that she didn't like. I hadn't talked to Dean since my grounding. I'm sure he was finding some way to keep himself occupied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ugh, I don't really want to get into it over the phone, but in a nutshell. He's back in the game." Jess said in a mono-tone. I knew exactly what game she was talking about. It was the reason we got arrested and I was kicked out of school.

"Wait, the full operation or just the test answers?" I asked. Dean's hobby was what my mom hated about him, outside the fact that he was disrespectful and rude. He got his kicks by stealing and selling test answer keys to the students at Golden Oaks. His parents were filthy rich, so he really didn't need the money, but that didn't stop him.

The problem was that it was at least a two person job. I was the second person. I helped him, because no one else was willing to risk it. We were doing ok until he decided to step the game up and still more valuable items, which needed much more work. Our first heist was nothing major, not enough to be considered a felony, but it didn't matter because we were still stealing school property. They ended up not pressing charges because Dean's dad paid them off. He had to promise he would never do it again, which is how he ended up with the motorcycle.

"Just test scores for now, but you know for Dean that's not big enough of a rush." She answered with a hint of anger.

"How is he even doing it? It's a job for two people." I answered back.

"Yeah, Twitch is helping him."

"Bullshit, Twitch said he would never get involved in Dean's mess." I said.

"Well, Asshole pulled the 'I'm your best friend' card and guilted Twitch into helping him. I couldn't even talk him out of it with that thing I do that he loves so much." Jessica commented. "Asshole, I can't stand him."

"Well, they haven't gotten caught yet." I said trying to look on the bright side but Jessica wasn't having it.

"Yeah, but for how long; you two eventually got caught." She claimed. "And, Twitch's parents have been a little stricter ever since that fake id issue. One more screw up and he's off to military school."

I find that funny, all the things Twitch illegally does, and now she shows worry. But, I guess I understand look what happened to me when we were caught. "That was different we were caught after the fact not during, and Twitch is a smart man I'm sure he won't be as dumb as I was in all of that."

"I guess," she said with a deep sigh. "Well in other news, what are you doing tomorrow? I figured we could go out to eat if you were still enjoying your time away from Dean because you know they'll be here at my place."

"Eh, I can't I made other plans." I said trying not to say much more than that.

"You suck! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um, just hanging out with Carly," I said. 'Please don't ask what we're doing,' was the only thought that crossed my mind.

"Oh ok, I thought I told you she doesn't get placed before me huh." I knew she was just playing, so I wasn't too worried about that. "So, where are you guys going?"

Crap.

"Um, just to dinner…" I said hoping that would be enough.

"And," Jess beckoned me to continue.

I sighed and just decided to let it out. "And, we're going to the Ridgeway football game okay. And, don't you dare…"

It was too late; all I heard on the other end was earth shaking laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait, you Samantha Joy Puckett is going to a high school football game. Oh joy I never thought this day would grace my presence." She said through her laughter.

"Are you finished?" I asked glaring at her through the phone.

"I can just imagine you doing the wave and cheering defense." She continued to laugh.

"I guess that's a no." I laid back on my bed and let her laugh and crack her little jokes for about 10 minutes.

"I would pay big time to see that." She said. Her words made an evil smile creep across my face.

"Well in that case. I'll see you tomorrow. You can meet me and Carly at the groovy smoothie at oh six." I added in. She started to try to protest, but I wouldn't let her get a word in. "And, I guess you're paying for our smoothies and game entrance. You know since you'll pay big to see me at the game. Bye Jess." I finished.

"But…" was the last word I heard before I hung up and let out a laugh. I sent a quick text to Carly to let her know I was bringing a plus one and she didn't need to bring anything because she was covered.

The next day Carly and I met Jessica at the Groovy Smoothie. I didn't know I would be so nervous about them meeting, but I was.

Me and Carly walked in to see the now red head Jessica sitting at a table in the middle of the Smoothie place.

"Hey Jess," I said as we walked up.

"Hey," She said back before looking at Carly.

"Carly this is my friend Jessica. Jessica this is Carly." I introduced them and they shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jessica. Sam has nothing, but good things to say about you." She said with a huge smile.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Jessica said. Carly's smile disappeared, but Jessica started laughing. "Lighten up Carly, I'm just kidding. It's nice to meet you too."

I rolled my eyes as Jessica patted the seat next to her for Carly to sit down. They sat their talking about everything and anything under the sun. Mainly fashion because Jessica was into fashion as well, just mainly wore black.

I smiled at the two of them. It was nice to see them getting along so well. But, it also came with a price.

"So, you know who this Freddie fellow is huh?" Jessica said.

`Carly looked at her weird for a second then turned towards me before answering the question. The look on her face said "how do you know about Freddie?" Luckily she didn't ask that though. "Um yeah, he's one of my best friends actually."

"Oh really, well maybe you can solve a mystery for me since Sam is so incapable of doing so. Is he cute?" She asked leaning over the table waiting for Carly's answer.

Carly simply laughed. "Yes, I guess he is. I haven't really thought about it in a long time."

"I see, but you have thought about it before." Jessica pried for information. Her most favorite thing to do was studying people and figuring out their inner workings.

"Well yeah, we kind of dated way back in middle school. We only lasted for a couple months, so its nothing we ever really talk about." Carly admitted.

"Wait you dated Freddie?" I choked up. She nodded her head.

"Why did you two break up?" Jessica dug even deeper in.

"Well honestly, we just felt like friends. Like there were no serious emotions there at all." Carly answered. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well, I would rather him be with you then The Wicked Bitch of the West." I answered back. Jessica gave me a knowingly stare. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," She answered back. "So, Carly there are no feelings there what so ever?"

"No, he's more of the brother type."

"Plus, she got her eyes on a certain right hand man of Freddie's." I added in with a smile.

"Oh shut up Sam." Carly said gulping down her smoothie.

"Is he cute?" Jessica asked.

"What is up with you and knowing whose cute or not? You have a boyfriend." I commented with a laugh.

"That I do and I love him, but it's good to stay on the other fish in the sea just in case you break up." She stated as serious as a heart attack.

"Jess your logic is seriously fucked up." I commented.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but you're one to talk Ms. 'I Don't Believe In Love." She said throwing her straw paper at me.

"Sam, you really don't believe in love?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't believe in falling all over some guy, and completely loosing your mind and self while doing it. Especially when most likely the relationship isn't going to work out"

"That doesn't happen all the time Sam." Carly said.

"I got two words for you Shay… Tasha and Gibby." I rested my case on that. Tasha had gotten worst over the last couple of weeks. We hardly ever saw her anymore, and if that wasn't enough Gibby spent his days running over her. He never went as far as to cheat, but some of the shit he did is unacceptable.

"They're not a good example. They're both nuts." Carly said. I couldn't lie she had a point.

"Well either way, that won't be me." I answered.

"She says that now." Jessica said elbowing Carly in the side. They both starting laughing, but I waved them off.

We finally left the Groovy Smoothie and made our way to the Ridgeway Football Field. Missy and Tasha had beaten us there, and managed to save us some seats right by the 50 yard line.

Jessica took out her camera, and snapped a picture of me. "I can't wait to put this all over Splashface. The caption is going to say Sam's first football game." Jessica said. I flipped her off just as the boys were taking the field.

"Look there's my Gibby!" Tasha yelled as she stood up wearing her imitation jersey that matched his number 32.

I shook my head at her and looked down at the boys as they warmed up. The cheerleaders starting doing one of their lame cheers, and I thought I was going to die then and there. This was definitely not my scene, but Freddie had asked me to come… as a friend of course.

After the girls were done cheering I saw Valerie look out on to the field where the boys were still warming up, and she blew Freddie a kiss. He waved at her and continued to warm up.

After their coach called them back to the sideline Gibby, Freddie. Brad, and Wes went out to do the coin toss.

"Hey Carls, what position do the boys play?" I asked at the realization I had no clue what they actually do out here.

"GIBBY IS THE CENTER!" Tasha shouted with a huge smile.

"Um yeah, Brad is the QB, or quarterback. Freddie is a Wide Receiver, and Wes is the line backer." Carly answered.

I nodded my head as if I knew what those positions were. "You have no idea what they're doing do you?" Jessica claimed.

"Not a damn clue," I answered back honestly.

"Don't feel bad Sam, we don't really understand either. We just cheer when we score and boo when we don't." Missy said. I just shook my head.

The boys won the coin toss and decided to receive first.

"I LOVE YOU GIBBY!" Tasha shouted from our seats in the stand. Gibby turned around and blew a kiss at her before nodding his head towards the rest of us. He then tapped on Brad's shoulder who turned around and waved too. We all waved back, and then his eyes landed on Carls he winked at her and then molded his lips into a kissing shape, which caused Carly to blush and smile goofily.

"Nothing is going on between me and Brad." I mocked her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, as the other girls laughed.

I almost didn't notice Brad whisper into Freddie's ear, which then caused him to turn around and look me dead in the eye. His smirk slowly rose on his face, and he waved at me. I just simply nodded my head back.

"That must be Freddie." Jessica said leaning over next to me.

"The one and only," I said still watching the boys movements. Wes had joined the conversation now. I couldn't make out all the words, but the few I did notice were you, like, and admit it. Freddie's response was as plain as day 'it doesn't matter I have a girlfriend.'

My heart stopped. I knew what they were talking about, but who was the girl? They couldn't possibly mean me could they?

"Well, that conversation seems deep. Wonder what they're talking about." Jessica said loud enough for all the girls to put their focus on the crew.

"More like who," I said louder than I would of like to.

"What was that Sam?" Carly asked.

"Nothing," I lied, "just thinking out loud."

My mind was reeling at this point. I tried to make my mind focus on other things that were going on like. The mascot's dumb ass dance, but my mind kept bringing me back to what the boys were chastising Freddie about. As it was time to stand for the Anthem. Freddie looked at me and sent me a smirk… the same smirk that involuntarily caused my heart to skip a beat.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all, so I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I had a little extra time before I head to church, and tonight is my churches Youth Banquet and I'm performing so I wont be home til late. So, here you go the next chapter is here earlier than planned. Enjoy. **

**Oh this is the set up for how the song is going to come in play, though not everything is as it seems. As you know I love music, so I plan to feature a lot of different songs (not full songs) from different genres. **

**Disclaimer :I don't own iCarly or Demi Lovato's For the Love of a Daughter**

* * *

Chapter 9

Saturday mornings are my "me time." The only time I shut everyone out and do the things I love to do most.

I laid in my bed on my back starring up at the ceiling while I listened to the newest song I was learning to play on my guitar. No one knew about this side of me, with the exception of my parents and James. The side that was addicted to music, and was self taught on the guitar.

I didn't want anyone to know. This is the one thing that was mine. I wanted to keep it that way; it was my one tactic that kept me calm. When I get into my feelings I turn to music. I come into my room, turn my pear-pod on to the max volume and learn to play whatever song I feel like describes my mood at that moment. My mom doesn't even bother me during those moments; she understands that it's a "sacred" moment for me.

I was really in my feelings this morning. When I got home last night my mom told me that my so called "dad" is coming in town next weekend to come pay me a visit. Apparently, he's worried about all the shit I've been getting into, yet I haven't been doing anything lately. Meaning, "I know you got in trouble almost two months ago, but I now have time to come try being a father." I had been wailing on my guitar all morning and managed to learn Demi Lovato's "For the Love of a Daughter."

_"It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie"_

I don't cry. I have always told myself that my feelings weren't worth tears because it doesn't change the outcome. My dad is the reason I feel that way. He left my mom when I was only three. I don't remember much of that night let alone what happened up to that point. All I remember was fighting and crying. My dad never really wanted to be a father. My mom said that my sister and I were an accident. When he found out she was pregnant he felt obligated to marry her, but marriage doesn't make a boy grow up, and she wasn't going to make him stay.

I'm not going to lie it hurts not being wanted by the only father I will ever have. He always says when he comes and visits that he loves us, he wasn't leaving us he was leaving my mother, but I have always seen through that bullshit. Especially after he married Shelia a few years back. Now they are expecting their first baby within these next few months.

_"You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless" _

_"Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter" _

I continued to sing out as I played on my guitar. I didn't even hear my door open, but I stopped when I heard it shut. I shot up and prepared to yell at who I assumed was James because my mom didn't have the balls to come in my room during music time. But, I wasn't expecting to see Freddie standing in my doorway to my room.

"What the hell Benson? You scared the shit out of me." I lied.

"Hm, for some reason I doubt that." He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting you, and no one usually comes in my room during my me time." I answered back putting my guitar in its case and reaching over to turn down my music.

"I know, your mom warned me before her and your dad left. She said you might beat my ass to a pulp if I came up here." He answered sort of laughing at my mom's bluntness.

"First of all, James is not my dad. He's my mom's temporary boyfriend. Lastly, she's right." I answered a little pissed that he would assume that James was my dad.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't have assumed that." He said apologetic. The room grew silent only noise was the low music in the background. "You sound good. I didn't know you could play guitar, or sing for that matter."

"No one knows, besides the people who live in this house, or pretends they live in this house." I answered back. "I didn't want people to know about it."

"Why not?" He asked finally stepping all the way into my room.

"Because, I just didn't" I said defensively, which caused him to step off of it.

"Okay," he said throwing up his hands in defeat. "So, did you take lessons?"

"No, I'm self taught. I can listen to a song and figure it out by ear." I answered. "As for the singing it's always been there. My mom said I've always had a voice since I was little. She said 'Melanie got the brains and I got the talent.'" I laughed at the thought.

"Who is Melanie?" He asked.

I sighed and reached into my nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture of me and Melanie from 13th birthday. "She is my twin."

"You have a twin? Where is she?" He asked starring wide eye at the picture.

"She got an academic scholarship to a boarding school over in England. She only comes home once a year and that's on our birthday." I answered back honestly.

"Wow, so there are two of you running around." He said.

I laughed. "We may look alike, but we are nothing alike. Little Ms. Perfect Melanie is smart, girly, and a straight up goody good. I on the other hand am lazy, street smart but not book smart, and a criminal. You guess which daughter my mom prefers." I said.

"Sam I'm sure that's not true." He commented back. I looked at his eyes and they were full of concern.

"You don't know my mother." I said in almost a whisper. The room fell silent again. "You never told me why you are here, Freddie?"

"Oh right," he reached into the bag he had, and pulled out our script for class. "Here, I finished translating the script. I figured I bring it over and let you go through it, and see what needs to be changed or whatever."

I took the script and shook my head. "And, this couldn't have waited until Monday?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but I was coming through here anyways. I'm meeting my mom somewhere and you were on the way there." I nodded my head at his honesty.

"So, where are you meeting your mom at?" I asked, smiling as he turned a bright red. "Oh come on Benson, you found out about my secret talent it's only fair I find out something about you."

"You'll laugh." He said.

"I promise I won't." I lied, but I wouldn't if it wasn't worth laughing at. "Please," I said with a puppy dog face.

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Fine," He started. There are some perks of being a girl. "My mom signed us up for this mother-son zumba class, alright."

I died of laughter. "Wait, you're going to a zumba class with your mom." I nearly fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." He complained crossing his arms.

"I lied." I said still laughing. I finally stopped after a few minutes. "Okay, I'm… I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Sure," He said sarcastically. "Anyways, I figure we could get our friends together and actually act out the script instead just making a PowerPoint or reading it to the class."

"Will they do it?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe you can scare them into doing it." He said.

I shrugged. "I'll read it and tell you what I think." I said. "Now if you will excuse me. I would like to resume my "me time." I took my guitar back out of the case. I expected him to leave instead his smile disappeared replaced by a serious face.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be when you get the hell out of my room." I said, but he didn't move a muscle.

"I'm serious Sam." He said. I sat in silence, and I guess he caught the hint. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to you have my number." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Why do you care Benson?" I shouted out.

"Because, we are friends Sam, and friends care." He said before turning to leave. "I'll see you later."

I couldn't stop my words from traveling out my mouth. "It's my dad…" I started causing Freddie to turn around completely. "He's coming into town next weekend to actually be a parent."

"Where does he live?" He asked coming over by me and sitting on the bed.

"In Texas, with his slut… I mean pregnant wife." I said sarcastically. "He left us when I was three. He only comes around once a year."

"Damn that sucks."

"Yeah, do you know he left my mom because 'he wasn't ready to be a husband or a parent?' Now he has another kid on the way, and he's ecstatic. He didn't even bother to call me or Melanie to tell us that Shelia was pregnant. We had to find out on Splashface." I said as the anger rose up in me. "And, when Mel called him to confirm, his dumbass excuse for not telling us yet was 'he wanted to do it in person.' He has to actually get off of his ass and come around to tell us in person, so when would he have done that? When the baby turned one fucking year old?" I was pissed. I was so mad I didn't even realize that Freddie had begun to rub my back. It was really soothing.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sam." He said.

"He's coming here to see about me since I've been getting into so much trouble. You know, after my court dates, bails been paid off, and all the discipline hearings. Now, seems like the perfect time for him to be here for me because my troubled ways. Like seriously, who the fuck does he think he is? It takes more than an annual visit, a monthly conversation on the phone, and one great gift, which was the guitar, to make a father." I commented. I was trying to calm back down, but the more I tried the angrier I got.

"Hey," Freddie said in a hushed tone causing me to look over at him. "He's not worth getting this worked up about. He is an idiot for ever putting you and your sister on the back burner Sam. You are a great person, even in all your bad assness. He missed out on really knowing you, not the other way around." Freddie said.

I looked away I couldn't take looking at him any longer, but he wasn't having it. He lightly touched my chin and led my eyes back to his. "At the same time Sam, he's still your father. You need to tell him how you feel, and try to mend you guys' relationship. Whether you like it or not, he is apart of you, and you have a little brother or sister on the way." I cringed at the thought. "Sam, you don't want to leave things with your dad this way. You never know when he will be taken from you. Trust me I know from experience."

I actually saw sadness in Freddie's eyes. Something had happened to his father, and my problem with mine was taking him to that place. I wanted to ask what had happened, but I didn't think this would be the time to do that. Instead I decided to just leave this conversation as it was.

"Thanks Freddie, I needed that." I said

"Anytime," He said pulling me into a deep comforting hug. I kept my arms by my side.

"You know, I don't hug." I said.

He laughed. "Well, there's a first time for everything, and rather you admit it or not you need a hug right now." I knew he was right. I hated being emotional, to me it shows weakness. However, I gave in and wrapped my arms around him.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat there like that for a few minutes. Until, my heart started to beat faster. This was nice, too nice. I felt safe in his arms, which was not a good sign for me. I let go, and accidently got caught up in his gaze.

"SAM," My mom called me from downstairs which caused me and Freddie to snap out of it.

"YEAH," I yelled causing Freddie to jump a little.

"WE GOT FOOD IF YOU'RE HUNGRY, WHICH IS ALL THE TIME SO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled.

"COMING," I looked at Freddie. "I better go eat; I got my mom's appetite." I commented, meaning that food wouldn't be there for long. In this house it's come get it now or it will be gone. There is no asking if everyone has eaten.

"It's cool; I need to head out anyways. I'm going to be late." He said standing up and picking up his bag. "I'll see you around Puckett." He said walking out the door.

That was too close for comfort. I don't know why I felt comfortable enough to tell Freddie things I have never felt the need to disclose, but I did. It was out there and I couldn't take it back.

"SAM, COME EAT!" My mom pulled me out of my thoughts again.

"I'M COMING PAM, DAMN!" I said putting my guitar back in its place under my bed.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh feelings are starting to show. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like I'm moving to fast. What do you guys think? Anyways Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know I have been missing in the game, but I'm back. Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy, but it gave me a chance to rework some stuff. I have heard all of your request, and I have tried to work some stuff for you guys. The main one being is giving you a look into Freddie's mind and whats going when Sam isn't around. I was going to wait til we got deeper in but I figured yall deserved it. Now, as for Sam's old friends, they are needed for a reason. Everything that has been mentioned thus far plays an important part for a reason. As for Sam's friends, she can't let that side of her life go. They are like family to her, but as she you see the only one that is mentioned all the time is Jessica and that's because she is the voice of reason for Sam on that side.**

**So enough rambling, I hope you enjoy. Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"You…. Demon possessed kids." Mr. Howard shouted as he rolled out of the room after being glued to the chair.

We all couldn't stop laughing, after he left the room Carly looked my way and gave me the look.

I threw my arms up in defeat. "I swear it wasn't me."

"Yeah right, who else would be crazy enough to put super glue on a teacher's chair?" Carly asked.

Gibby ran up to where Carly and I were sitting. "Hey Sam, that was an awesome idea thanks for it." He said giving me a knuckle touch.

"Anytime Gib… anytime." I said leaning back with my hands behind my head. Carly's look intensified.

"What, I didn't do anything I just gave him the idea." I said.

"Yeah, a completely evil idea," Carly said.

I grasped my chest and let out a fake sniff. "Why Carly… that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." I stated before laughing.

"It's not funny Sam." She claimed as the lunch bell rang. "What if they trace the idea back to you?"

"First of all, super gluing a teacher is not suspension worthy. Two, Gibby knows what will happen if he rats me out." I said wrapping my arm around his neck. "Right Cornelius?"

"So, so many ways to torture a human body," He said before his look darkened. He looked at Carly. "She should be locked up, for real."

I pushed him away from us. "Thanks Gibs."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing this weekend? I figured me and you could hangout or something." Carly said as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Eh, I can't. I have an unwanted reunion this weekend with my dad." I said making a face.

"Oh, why is your dad coming?" She asked.

"To congratulate me for living up to the Puckett name," I was still very pissed about him coming up here, but I was trying to keep it far out of my mind.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I know you're not a big fan of his." She said.

Us talking about my so called "dad" made me think of the one question that had been on my mind all weekend.

"Hey Carls, What happened to Freddie's dad?" I asked. My question caused her to go wide eyed, and stop before we hit the cafeteria doors.

"Um, why do you ask?" She said looking around as if to make sure no one was listening.

"Just curious because something he said to me the other day." I answered back.

She sighed and grabbed my hand. "Come with me." She said pulling me towards the gyms. When we reached the sports trophy cases she stopped "Look, sorry for acting like that, but Freddie doesn't like talking about his dad. He'll be pissed if he finds out I'm even telling you."

"Okay," I said confused. "What happened?" She pointed to a picture that had to be from eighties. "3 times All American Daniel Lee Benson" I read the inscription out loud.

"So he was a good football player?" I asked trying to see where this was all going.

"Try the best to ever come out of Ridgeway high. Three championships under his belt, and he broke four records; some of which are still unbroken."

"So," I stated beckoning her to continue.

"Well he and Freddie's mom Marissa were high school sweethearts. I'm talking completely in love. She was the head cheerleader and he was the star quarterback. They ended up getting married right out of high school. It was what seemed like a happy ending and for awhile it was. Then, he got drafted to the Seattle Seahawks." She said her face turned into a slight frown.

"What was so bad about him getting drafted?"

"Things changed, people were always in his ear and it took a toll on their marriage. They divorced after his first year in the league. The same year Freddie was born."

"Damn, that sucks." I took in everything they said, but one major point stood out to me. "Hey, I don't watch football, but I usually hear about famous players. So, why haven't I heard of a Daniel Benson?"

"Because, he left the game after three seasons, he found out he had cancer." She answered back. "He quit to spend the rest of his life getting to know his son. He tried to get Ms. Benson back, but it was too late. Even though he missed the first three years of Freddie's life, he loved them very much. And when he quit football he was always around. He never missed anything Freddie was in science fair or spelling bee. He lived way longer than the doctors thought he would live. He died when Freddie was 12 years old."

I was speechless. Freddie's father had died after a long battle with cancer. After, a professional career had ruined his marriage. Was that what Freddie meant by he knew all to well how important forgiving my dad was.

"That's why he plays football." Carly said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I came out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize Carly was still talking. "What was that?"

"Freddie, that's why he plays football, in the memory of his father," Carly said as we headed back to the cafeteria.

"Really?" I asked. I really shouldn't be surprised, but after the history of Freddie's life Carly had just told me and the fact that football was what caused his parents to call it quits, I was a little surprised.

"Yeah, Freddie wasn't really into sports. Like, he went to games in middle school, and watched them with his dad, but he never wanted to play. Not until his dad passed, then when we got here to high school he announced he was trying out. I think he's trying to keep his father's legacy alive. His mother hates it though. She hasn't even been to one of his games."

"Are you serious?" This was a lot of information to take in. When I asked about Freddie's dad I wasn't expecting all of this.

"Oh yeah, she calls it an evil sport that doesn't do anything besides cause injuries and rip families apart. Freddie didn't even tell her that he was playing for the first year. He just forged the release form, and prayed she wouldn't find out." Carly laughed.

I laughed too. "Wow, Freddie did something bad in his life. I can't believe it."

"She went ballistic when she found. She was already crazy Ms. Benson to me before, but after that I saw her on an whole new level. She was cussing him out Sam. I had never heard her cuss before." Her laugh died. "But, after Freddie told her that he needed to do it in honor of his father, she didn't try to stop him."

"Wow, I see why he's doing it I guess." I told her as we approached the cafeteria doors.

"Yeah, but Sam you can't tell him I told you all of this. He doesn't like to even think about it. The only people who really knew everything that went down are Gibby, Wes, and I. He literally threw a fit when we told Brad last year and didn't talk to any of us for like a month." Carly said with a really serious look. I had never seen her look so intense.

"Yeah, I got it." I said. She nodded her head at me and we headed into the cafeteria. The girls were already sitting at the table and they waved us over.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Wendy asked as we sat down.

"I forgot my phone in the classroom and Sam went with me to go get it." Carly said.

"Yeah," I commented still thinking of everything Sam had just told me. I looked around and my eyes landed on Freddie sitting at the football table with Valerie in his lap. I wanted to throw up. I tried to keep from making a face, but I couldn't contain it, or the churning in my stomach that started when they began to make out in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hey Sam," I jumped at my name causing the girls to look at me in a confused manor. "Are you alright?" Carly continued following to where my gaze had landed earlier.

I quickly caught her attention by answering her question. "Yeah, just a little nauseous it must have been that burrito I had this morning." Carly gave me a look that screamed 'I don't believe you' as her gaze flew between me and Freddie. I quickly stood up. "Um, I'm going to go to the nurse and lay down for a minute. I'll see you guys later." I said. I didn't know why I was feeling this way but I had to get out of this cafeteria now.

Freddie caught me looking at them as I made my way to the exit. He quickly stopped the lip action between him and Valerie. His mouth made the word stop, and she looked confused before following his gaze after his left me. She looked back at Freddie with a death glare, then back to me. She sent me a huge condescending smile as she scooted even closer to Freddie before waving at me.

I wanted to grab her by her hair and fling her to the other side of the cafeteria where I would proceed to stomping up and down on her fucking face, but instead I took the high road and flipped her off.

Her smile quickly turned into a death glare which caused me to smile, and I walked out of the cafeteria. As I left all I heard was a piercing scream that was followed by "you're such an asshole Freddie Benson."

I smiled even harder at the rise that was brought out of Valerie.

*Freddie's POV*

*_Later that night_*

"Freddie we have plenty of time before my mom gets home." Valerie whined as she nibbled on my ear. She was straddling my lap as we sat on her couch in the den. She was supposed to be babysitting if I knew that I wouldn't have come. Her little brother was upstairs she had bribed him with a 2 lb bag of candy to stay in there and watch all his movies without coming out for anything. With his movie collection he could be in there for days.

I had come over to apologize for whatever it was that had made her mad at lunch. One minute we were kissing and then I told her to cool it because everyone was starring and it had resulted in me being an asshole. She didn't even look my way for the rest of the day. I felt bad, so I ran to the store and bought her an "I'm Sorry" bear than came straight here.

She forgave me, but now she wanted to have sex, to prove that we were made up, but I'm just not in the mood. Let's just say it's hard to be in the mood when your girlfriends little brother is in the other room. That was my excuse and I was sticking with it, although she wasn't hearing it.

"Val, for the last time, not with your little brother here," I said trying to keep her from undoing my belt like she was trying to.

"I'll beg. I know how much you love that." She said still straddling me while she pulled of her tank leaving her in nothing but her tiny cheer shorts and her black see-through bra. Normally by this point I would've thrown on the couch and fucked her senseless, but I still wasn't feeling it.

"Sorry babe, I'm just not in the mood." Me saying that caught her attention. She pulled back away from my neck and starred at me.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"I'm not in the mood." I repeated again just like I did before. I didn't expect it to piss her off, but it did.

"Unbelievable," she said as she climbed off my lap, and put her tank back on. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She all but screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're sleeping with that bitchy gank!" She claimed a little louder. I was taken back.

"WOAHHH, where the hell did that come from? And what bitchy gank?" I asked confused.

"Freddie, we have been together for almost three years. You have never not been in the mood. I never had to try this damn hard to get you to fuck me." She whined. I was really confused. "All of this weird behavior could only mean one thing you are cheating on me, and there is only one bitch you would fuck behind my back. That damn Samantha Puckett!" She yelled.

Here we go again. "For the last time nothing is going on between me and Sam. We are just friends."

"Yeah right Freddie, don't think I don't notice those looks you send her when you think I'm not looking. I'm not stupid Freddie Benson."

"You may not be stupid, but you certainly are out of your mind!" I said out of frustration. This had become an on going argument between us. Any problems that we had in our relationship all of a sudden correlate to Sam in some way or the other. I was driving me insane. I had did it this time. She was clearly pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME?" She yelled.

"You heard me Val. I am so sick of this same damn argument." I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She yelled at me.

"HOME SO YOU CAN CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled back slamming the front door behind me as she threw one of her mom's expensive vases at the door… more like at me. I heard all the screaming she was doing as I continued to walk down the driveway and got into my car.

I had no right to act like that. I don't know who I was trying to fool, because it wasn't working. I was starting to have feelings for Sam. Hell, I have been attracted to her since the first day we met, but I was a one woman man and no matter how much she drives me crazy. She is still my girl, but it's getting harder and harder to ignore my feelings for a certain blonde trouble maker.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hope you enjoy! Review Please! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Later that week (Friday Night)_

**To: Carly **

**From: Sam**

**Are you sure there's no way to trade places for the weekend. I mean all the nubbish science geeks in the world and no one has made a body switching machine? Bull shit.**

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**Lol! Sorry Hun, I don't think funding for those have been approved. Relax I'm sure it won't be that bad.**

**To: Carly **

**From: Sam**

**Haha! You don't know my parents.**

**To: Sam **

**From: Carly**

**Well if you can't stand the heat and need to get far away from the kitchen feel free to stop by. Bushwell Plaza apt 8C J. **

**To: Carly **

**From: Sam**

**Thanks… hopefully I won't need it. -_-**

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**Lol! Good Luck Girly!**

I put down my phone and picked back up my guitar to continue to tune it. I was counting down the minutes until my mom got back with James and my dad. I really wasn't looking forward to this, but luckily he decided it would be too much for me if he brought his slut too.

I was about to go get some food when my phone rang. I looked down and almost couldn't believe who texted me.

**To: Sam**

**From: Dean**

**So, why haven't I heard from you in over a month?**

Dean asked. I rolled my eyes, and decided I should talk to him it had been awhile, but that wasn't just my fault.

**To: Dean**

**From: Sam**

**I've been grounded, remember?**

**To: Sam **

**From: Dean**

**You've been ungrounded for like 2 or 3 weeks.**

**To: Dean**

**From: Sam**

**Well, if you knew that then why didn't you just text me dumbass.**

**To: Sam**

**From: Dean**

**Because, I thought you would have texted me first. **

I rolled my eyes, and began to text something back really rude, but he sent me another one before I got the chance.

**To: Sam**

**From: Dean**

**I miss you. I wanted to see if you wanted to come chill with me tonight. My parents are out of town.**

Also known as, he wants to have sex, and none of his other sluts were available. I'm all down for fucking him usually, but something just didn't feel right this time. I'm no one's second choice.

**To: Dean**

**From: Sam**

**Sorry can't my dad is in town, so part of my punishment is dealing with him. Maybe next time.**

**To: Sam**

**From: Dean**

**Whatever… if you change your mind you know where I'll be.**

I rolled my eyes, and decided to not write back. I heard voices downstairs and knew my parents, and James, were back. I thought about going downstairs to at least try to be cordial to my dad, but I wasn't ready, so I did the only thing logical. I "went to sleep."

My mom opened my door and saw me laying there. She shut it back, and I heard her say "she's sleep right now, but she should be up in a couple of hours. Normal parents would have just woken their kid up, but my mom didn't like to bother me while I was sleep. She said I become bitchier than usual.

It only lasted two hours though. When she realized I wasn't getting up anytime soon she decided to make me get up and come talk to my dad.

I walked down the stairs as slow as possible when I got there I saw him sitting on the couch talking to James about whatever. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat so they would know I was there.

He turned around and flashed me a smile. He got up and pulled me into a big hug. "Sammy, I missed you so much." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Hi dad," was all I said while rolling my eyes.

"How are you?" He asked walking me over to couch before sitting us down.

"I'm fine." I lied, but deep in my mind I was screaming. 'I would be better if you weren't here acting like you care.'

"How's the new school going?" He asked. "Your mom said you've made a lot of new friends."

"Yeah, I guess." I said trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't want to be here. "Dad why are you here?" I asked.

He looked down at his hand and back at me. "I know I've been busy sweetie that I haven't been around much since Shelia is expecting and everything, but I want to do better."

I snorted and shook my head. "Why? Trying to prove that you can actually be a father before Junior is born? Or, now that a kid you want is coming into this world you feel the need to practice on one of the kids you didn't want?" I said scooting over from him.

"Sam, that's not fair. I told you that I love you and your sister. Things were just… different back then. I was…" He started but I cut him off due to how many times I had heard this same lame ass excuse.

"You were young and stupid. You didn't know what you wanted. But, what's your excuse now dad?" I asked standing up noticing I was getting louder and louder. My shouting caused my mom and James to come in from the kitchen. "I know why you're here. You want to see how I am after all the trouble I've been getting into, but here's the thing… that was over two fucking months ago."

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT YOUR LANGUAGE IS UNEXCEPTABLE!" My mom shouted.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I asked her. "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE PARENT OF THE FUCKING YEAR BECAUSE HE'S HERE?" My mom just looked down at the floor. James wrapped his arm around her.

"SAM DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" My dad shouted back.

"OH SO NOW YOU CARE ABOUT MOM? DO ME A FAVOR! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ROY! YOU DON'T GET TO COME IN AND OUT OF MY LIFE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" I stated causing him to look down now. I pointed to my mom. "SHE IS MY PARENT! SHE IS THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN HANDLING THE SHIT THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HANDLING! WHILE YOU'VE BEEN OFF MAKING A NEW HOME AND FAMILY FOR YOURSELF!" I don't know where all this came from I guess I had been holding it in for so long that eventually it had to come out. "YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW THIS I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Sam, you are not going anywhere." My mom said as I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"The hell I'm not." I said opening the door.

"SAMANTHA YOU DO NOT GET TO WALK OUT OF HERE!" My dad yelled at me.

I just laughed. "I learned from the best Roy." With that I walked out the door slamming it behind me.

I heard the shouting match begin between my parents. My dad basically saying I'm out of control and it's my mother's fault, and my mom stating that this began way back when he left.

I hurried down the street before anyone could stop me. I caught the bus and made my way to the BushwellPlaza. I had left the house so quick that I didn't even bother to grab my phone.

I finally reached the Bushwell about 20 minutes later. I walked into the lobby where the doorman was waiting behind the front desk. He had the hugest wart on his face.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" He yelled at me.

"FUCK OFF WART FACE!" I yelled back, causing him to yell in frustration before running into his office.

I pushed the elevator and made my way to the eighth floor. When I reached it I searched for Carly's apartment. I began to bang on the door. "Come on Carly please still be here." I said as I was banging on the door.

"She's not there." Someone said causing me to jump. I turned around to see a very shirtless Freddie standing there.

"Jesus Benson, you scared the living shit out of me!" I said. I looked down to keep from starring at his abs.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What the hell are you doing home didn't you have a game tonight." I asked.

"Yeah, that ended like two hours ago." He said. "I just got out of the shower and I heard you banging on Carly's door."

"Wait, you leave right across from Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah, she never told you." He laughed.

"No, it never came up." I couldn't help to look; football had done his body good. I hadn't even noticed I was starting to stare.

"Sam?" He said causing me to jump again. I hope he didn't notice.

"Yeah, so where is she." I asked.

"Well, Brad came home with me after the game to surprise Carly and ask her out finally, so they're at the movies, and her brother had a date tonight too, but you're welcome to wait here if you want. I mean my mom's not here so I'm just about to watch a movie or something." He said.

At this rate anything was better than going home, and Jessica went with Twitch's family to the lake for the weekend, so it's not like I have much of a choice.

"Okay," I said walking into his apartment. I looked around the apartment. It was very… clean.

"Make yourself at home." He said walking past me into the kitchen. "Want a wahoo punch?" He asked.

"Sure," I said sitting down on his couch. I thought he was about to open the fridge, but instead he picked up a photo off the wall and took a key out of the back. He then walked to a cabinet and opened it up. Inside there was a mini fridge stocked with mini frozen pizzas, burger sliders, wings, peppy cola and wahoo punch. He took two out and threw one at me.

"Um, what is that?" I asked laughing.

"It's um, my secret stash." He said scratching his head before hopping up on the counter. "My mom is a bit of a health freak so I stole the key to the cabinet claiming to have lost it and use it to stash all my food that I eat when she's not around." He admitted.

"And, she just doesn't suspect." I asked.

"Naw, it was a junk cabinet anyways, so she's never wondered." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"So, how was the game?" I asked. Great now I was trying to make small talk to ruin this awkward moment we seemed to be having, which was being caused because his sexy… I mean his abs. 'Watch yourself Puckett.' I told myself taking a sip of my punch.

"Um, it was good. We won, and I scored two touchdowns." He answered back.

"That's good." I said.

"Yeah, so how was your evening?" He asked

"Um," I didn't really want to talk about it with Freddie, but he asked so I figured I might as well. "It wasn't great you know my dad is in town, and just like I thought it turned into a three way shouting match and I got out of there before it could get any worse." I said.

He moved off the counter and over by me. "Damn, I'm sorry about that Sam." He said

"Yeah, like he even had my mom acting weird, like she was trying to prove something to him, asshole. I hate him." I said looking down.

Freddie put his arm around me and brought me closer to him. I don't know why I did it, but I leaned my head on his bare shoulder. "You don't hate him, Sam. You're just hurt."

"Don't tell me how I feel Benson." I said back. "You don't know how I feel."

"I do too. If you hated him, you wouldn't be so angry with him. Face it Puckett, you love your dad." He said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Hey," He said tilting my chin to where I was now looking at him. "It's okay to feel Sam, you're only human." I felt myself getting lost in his eyes.

"It's easier to ignore my feelings." I whispered starring at Freddie. He didn't answer back. He just got as lost into my eyes as I was in his. He started to move his face closer to mines. My heart starting pounding the closer he came. His lips were about to land on mine, when I turned my head causing him to kiss my cheek instead. "Um, I better go. I have a lot to talk about with my family, and I don't have my phone so I'm sure they're going crazy." I lied.

"Um, yeah… yeah… okay I, I guess I'll see you Monday at school." He said standing up and following me to the door.

"Yeah…Monday," I said waking out the door. I turned around and looked at him one more time. "Bye Freddie." I said

"Bye Sam." He waved at me, and I took off down the hallway.

I can't believe that almost happened. What the hell was I thinking? That's the problem I wasn't thinking at least not with the right area. The bus wasn't running anymore, so I had to catch a cab. I had the cab take me to the only logical place to go right now.

We pulled up in front of the oversized mansion, and I paid him. I started banging on yet my second door for tonight. When Dorothea, the house keeper, answered the door I apologized for waking her and made my way upstairs. She didn't ask questions she already knew what was up.

I knocked on the last door at the very end of the long hallway, next to the home theater. Dean opened the door and shook his head. "Well well well, look who came to her senses." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." I said before jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his broad back. He wrapped his arms around me and began walking me towards the bed laying me down and climbing on top of me never breaking our kiss.

Finally, we took a moment to catch our breath. "Damn girl, something seriously got you riled up." He said. I opened my eyes to not see the face of the man I was in bed with; instead I saw the face of a certain brown eyed jock. I don't know why I did what I did next, but I flipped Dean on to his back and straddled him before launching a full on attack on his lips and body. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I knew at this moment that I had completely lost my mind, because I was consciously fucking Dean, but imagining Freddie.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you thought that Dean was gone didn't you lol. Anyways, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

_*That Sunday afternoon* _

*Freddie's POV*

"So, let me get this straight. You damn near kissed Sam Puckett Friday night, and would've kissed her if it wasn't for her stopping it." Wes repeated back to me after I told him the entire story. "And, you were shirtless on top of everything."

I just nodded as I sat in my desk chair; my head was buried in my hands. As soon as me and mom came home from church Wes came over. I didn't even bother waiting to unload everything I had been holding in since Friday. Hell, I was still wearing my church clothes.

"I don't know what you want me to say to this one man." He said slightly laughing.

"Oh come on Wes." I said out of complete frustration.

Wesley and Gibby have been my best friends since we were in diapers. Our parents were all friends through high school and college years, and stayed friends even after my folks divorced. I felt like we were a lot like our parents, because our dads played football together. We were more than friends, we were brothers. They are truly the only ones who really know and understand what went on between my parents, and how my dad's death had affected me. Carly came along in middle school, and was the only girl that was allowed in our circle for the longest. Brad moved to Seattle last year, though I consider him one of my best friends too, the bond between Wes, Gibs, and I is different.

Wesley was always the first one I go to for any advice or problem. I know he is always going to be honest with me whether I like it or not. Carly I'll go to too, but Carly gets all girly on me with the squealing, and she can be a bit bossy sometimes. She doesn't try to be, but she can't help it sometimes. However, Sam was a touchy subject so I don't think I should talk to her about this yet. Gibby I would never go to for advice, he's crazy as hell. And, all of his advice when it came to girls was the same every time, "would you just fuck her and get it over with already; we all know you want to."

"What man, you obliviously have a thing for Sam. I saw the spark that first day in the hallway." Wesley said.

"But, Valerie…" I started.

"Will kill you if she finds out," He finished. "Not only for attempting to kiss another girl, but for kissing the one girl she hates with a passion that you continue to swear up and down is only your friend."

See what I mean, honest even when it's brutal, but he was right. I was really deep in the shit now.

"Well what should I do?" I asked

"If you're feeling Sam that much man then you have to break it off with Valerie." He said.

"I can't do that. For one we have been together for three years, and I don't just want to throw that away for another girl. Two, even if I did. There is a chance I won't get Sam. She's with that damn Dean dude. She doesn't even feel the same way about me." I said pacing the floor.

"Well in that case, you got to leave Sam alone dude." Wesley said.

"NO WAY IN HELL DUDE, SHE'S MY FRIEND!" I said noticing I was more offended about that then the Valerie solution. "Not to mention we're partners for Briggs project, so we have to be around each considering its due in a couple of weeks."

"Freddie, do you hear yourself right now? You have excuse on top of excuse man about this. You can't keep doing this man someone is going to get hurt if you keep it up. You can't have your cake and eat it too." He claimed.

I sat down in defeat. "I know man, but I'm in a no win situation. Me and Val we've been together so long, we have history. I mean she was my first. And, I always felt we could make it through anything, but Sam man. Sam is special. I felt that instant passion when we first met. It's so easy with her even when we're fighting like cats and dogs, which we seem to do every time we hang out." I stated smiling at the thought of Sam.

Wesley just nodded. His look said it all I knew what I had to do to keep them both in my life. I had to keep my feelings for Sam on a back burner. If I didn't it wouldn't end well, and I would not only hurt myself but Valerie in the process. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but when unexpected feeling arise someone must suffer, and I was determined to be the only one that suffers.

"To be honest, Sam is cool man. I really like her. Valerie on the other hand…" He started, but stopped when he saw my face. "Never mind."

"What's wrong with Valerie?" I asked.

"Man she's become a straight up bitch." Wesley said.

"Oh come on man, she's just threatened by Sam that's all." I answered back with a laugh.

He shook his head and continued. "Freddie it started way before Sam, try when she became the captain of the psycho squad." He said.

I laughed again. "Hey your ex-girlfriend is on that psycho squad too."

"My point exactly," he said. "Look she's been on a serious power trip. You haven't seen it because you were blinded by the sex, so now you see it because your attention has turned else where. Your girlfriend is crazy though." Wesley stated.

"I guess man. I know she's a little… ambitious." I stated causing Wesley to laugh. "But, she's my girl man. I'm going to stick by her, and as for Sam. I would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all." I said even though I felt the tiny sting in my heart.

"Well, have you talked to Sam since the almost kiss." Wes asked.

"Um no, I texted her 15 times this weekend and she never texted me back." I said.

"Well, what are you going to do? We have a project due soon. Not exactly a good time for the awkwardness."

"I know. Shit, why did I have to act before I think at this time?" I said knocking something off my desk.

"You were thinking… just not with the right head." Wesley said causing me to flip him off.

I had messed up at the worst possible time. All I could do now was wait it out until school tomorrow, and hope that she wasn't completely avoiding me, or forgot about the whole thing now.

_*That Friday*_

*Sam's POV*

My mind was reeling as I walked into school Friday morning. I hadn't been here all week in my attempt to avoid Freddie and the soon to be conversation that was coming about last Friday. I had James drop me off Monday and hid in the restroom until everyone made there way to class before making my way to the nurses office. From there I was sent home after "puking" in front of her.

Jessica came into play by getting me a doctor's note for James, which excused me from school. However nothing last forever. I had to come back eventually. It was an elaborate plan, but I didn't know what else to do. Carly had been texting me that Freddie was going crazy, and asked her to pass on the message that we need to talk. Of course, this spiked her interest and she wanted to know what was going on. I said we had a project due next week, which was enough to hold her off on any further questions, at least for now.

He even showed up at my house, but thankfully James told him I was contagious and couldn't be around anyone. However, he also told Freddie I would be back today, so I knew he would be waiting for me in class.

I got to class and Freddie was standing outside the door waiting. I stopped in my tracks and tried to turn around and wait until he went in to go in, but he saw me.

"SAM," he said running after me… Damn. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked when he finally reached me.

"Where have you been? And, why didn't you return any of my phone calls?" He asked.

"I was sick." I said avoiding looking into Freddie's eyes.

"Bullshit Sam," He said. "I know what this is about Sam, and I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it."

I continued to look down. "Don't apologize Benson. You… we just got caught up in a moment of weakness. I was all emotional because of my dad and you were just trying to make me feel better. I can't blame you for all of it." I answered back as honest as I could.

"Well, I don't want things to be weird between us Sam, you're my friend. I like hanging out with you." Freddie said touching my chin to make me look at him.

"Well, then lets not be weird… dumbass." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Freddie laughed. "So, we're cool?" He asked nudging me in my shoulder.

"Yeah Benson… we're cool." I smirked.

"Well, in that case, I think we should finish our project tonight. I filmed the rest of the scene with the guys this week while you were out, so all that is left is editing. I figured we should do that part together." He said.

I took a deep breath. His house was cursed, but we were supposed to be acting normal, so I couldn't really say no. "Sure, what time?" I asked.

"You can come right after school. It's our bye week for football."

"Okay, cool."

As if on cue the bell rang and it was time to head into class.

"After you Puckett," he said moving out of the way. I rolled my eyes and walked by him. I was so close that his intoxicating smell that had filled my nose Friday night took over his axe body spray. I stopped for a second to catch myself. "Yo, Sam you okay?" He asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I told you I was sick this week." I lied.

I was getting that feeling again. The feeling that I had began to despise. The feeling that came up every time I thought of Freddie lately. It was also the feeling that led me to Dean's everyday this week.

It seemed to be my new thing. Thinking of Freddie equals fuck Dean to get him off my mind. Shameful part is that it really didn't make forget Freddie, because I was imaging him the whole time. I looked over at Freddie as we sat down and he looked at me and flashed that smirk I had come to hate. I felt the butterflies returning. I took out my phone and sent a message to Dean saying I needed to see him right after school let out. When he sent me the confirmation I turned to Freddie.

"Hey, I have something I have to handle before I come over is that okay?" I asked.

"Um, sure what time should I expect you?" He asked.

"It shouldn't take that long made an hour or two, so five good?" I asked.

"Whatever floats your boat Puckett." He said shooting me another smirk. I'm starting to think he's doing that shit on purpose because he knows what it does to me.

I looked forward to Ms. Briggs, it would be my luck that she wanted to play her bag pipes today, and of all songs she would play she was playing know Selena "I Could Fall in Love." I looked back at Freddie who quickly looked away. If I didn't know any better I said he was starring.

I tried to keep looking forward, but my eyes wanted to look else where. This song wasn't helping, I mean you would think that the fact that Briggs was butchering it would cause me to not listen to it, and I wasn't. Instead, I was singing the words in my head, and thinking about Freddie. I sighed in frustration as I slammed my head on the desk.

I felt a pat on my back. I looked up to see Freddie leaning over next to me. "I understand how you feel." He said referring to that God-awful sound coming from Briggs. I just nodded; thinking in my head 'no, no you don't.'

I laid my head back down and prayed that 3:00 would get here quick.

* * *

**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I wanted you to see the confusion happening in each of their heads because of the feelings and almost kiss. As time goes on I plan on getting deeper into it. So, I hope this chapter came out okay, because it was really rough to right lol. I've been scattered brained lately due to some upcoming things I got coming up. But, I don't like leaving yall hanging. Review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys this is my last chapter post for this week. Normally I would work over the weekend, but I have a family reunion, so I won't have time to write. :( I will hopefully have something up early next week. Anyways hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

I knocked on Freddie's door, I quickly straightened up myself so I didn't want to look like I had just come from a quickie.

I expected Freddie to opened the door, but instead an older woman answered. She took a quick look at me and gave me a huge fake smile. "I'm sorry, but we're not interested." She said before slamming the door in my face.

I sighed heavily and tried to keep myself calm, but this time my knock became a bang on the door. She opened the door again, and opened her mouth to say something before she could say a word.

"I'm here to see Freddie." I said trying to keep my attitude at bay.

The woman, who I'm sure was his mother looked me up and down with a frown. "You're not Valerie… or that Carly girl from across the hall, so what do you want with my Freddie?"

I made a face at the woman. "I'm his class project partner." She looked me up and down again which caused me to roll my eyes.

She finally sighed in defeat and moved out of the way gesturing me to come in. I walked by her and stood in the living area. She picked up a basket next to the door. "First thing, your shoes go in here." She said placing the basket by my feet. "After your shoes are off I need you to go to that blue bucket of disinfectant and put both feet in it for approximately 20 seconds then take this towel and dry your feet thoroughly." She said holding out the towel.

"Lady, you have got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief. I know Carly said that his mom was crazy, but damn.

"The name is Marissa Benson, Ms. Benson to you, not Lady, and I do not kid when it comes to germs in this house. My Freddiekins is very sensitive to germs so I keep the apartment sterilized. If you have a problem with that you Miss Sassy Pants can leave. If you wish to stay here and enjoy my sons company you will do what is asked of you." She said her eyes basically bulging out of her head.

"You know what…" I started to tell her where she could put her germ free environment, but Freddie and I had work to do. I took a deep calming breath and thought of what Principal Franklin said about choosing my battles. "Fine, I'll do your little cleansing process." I mimicked snatching the towel out of her hand.

"Thank you…" She stalled to wait for my name.

"Sam," I said standing in the bucket of disinfectant.

"Thank you Sam," She stated looking pleased with herself. She waited there for me the whole time. I wanted to tell her to back the fuck up when she stood over me to make sure I thoroughly dried them.

"Okay, I'm done. Can I see Freddie now?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: I left you with a slight cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. Review Please, and I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend! :)**

She looked me up and down again before letting out another agitated sigh, "Freddiebear someone is here to see you." She yelled before going into the kitchen she opened a cabinet and dug out something. She walked back into the living room and behind me and started to spray me.

I jumped and turned around. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

She grasped her chest. "I beg your pardon young lady?

"You heard me. What the hell was that?" I asked again. Right as Freddie came running out of the room.

"What's going on? Sam, you're early. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my plans didn't take as long as I thought." I said, meaning someone finished before me which caused me to cuss him out and storm out of his house. "And, no I'm not alright your crazy mom just sprayed me with something." I said

"Mom, we've talked about this." Freddie said completely embarrassed.

"It was just disinfectant spray honey. I sprayed her so she could sit on the couch." She stated sounding as innocent as possible.

"Is she for real?" I turned to Freddie to ask.

He just covered his head with his hand. "Mom we agreed no more disinfecting my friends when they come over. You promised."

"Freddie, she's new here, which means there is no telling what type of germs she's carrying." She stated.

"Mom, don't you have to get to work." Freddie said.

"Well, yes I was heading out when…she showed up." Ms. Benson said giving me the nastiest look I have ever seen, and I've been to Juvie.

"Bye mom," He said rolling his eyes. His mom sent him a smile and walked over to grab her stuff.

She walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Alright I'll see you in the morning. Love you honey."

"Love you too, Mom." He said back.

She turned to me. "It was… something to meet you Sam." She said before leaving.

"Dude your mom is…" I started before his mom bust back through the door.

"And, don't forget Freddie no girls, or sassy miscreants, in your room while I'm not here." She shouted looking me up and down again.

"MOM!" He yelled causing her to quickly shut the door. He looked at me. "I'm sorry about her, but I did warn she's a health freak."

"No sir, your mom is a health psycho." I answered back laughing sitting down on the couch.

He walked into the kitchen and began dumping snacks into bowls. "Hey, consider yourself lucky. The first time Valerie came over and I told her she was my girlfriend. She tried to dump the whole foot disinfectant bucket on her." I looked at him with my mouth halfway open. "Don't worry I was coming around the corner and stopped her."

"Damn, I was hoping that she had got her." I snapped my fingers quickly causing Freddie to glare at me. "So mom doesn't like the girlfriend."

Freddie laughed. "My mom doesn't like any girl when it comes to me. Did you not see those looks she was giving you?"

"I'm used to parents not liking me. It comes with the whole bad girl image. Every parent has heard how horrible I am, and would like for me to stay away from their kid." I answered honestly.

"And, that doesn't bother you at all?" He asked throwing me a Wahoo Punch.

"Naw, I don't like people. It makes it easier for me to be like 'dude I can't be around you.'" I stated matter of fact. He nodded.

"Well, let's go." He grabbed the snack bowls and walked by me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My room, that's where my laptop is."

I gasped in sarcastic horror. "Why Freddie, are you disobeying your mother? She said no girls, or me, in your room."

Freddie let out a heavy laugh. "Sam, that rule has been null and void since freshmen year of high school, if not before, so come on." He said walking into the back. I got up and followed suit.

I looked around and there was only one chair. "I hope you don't think I'm sitting on that bed after what you just told me in there." I said making a face.

Freddie laughed. "I washed the sheets every time Sam. And, I sat on your bed." He said back.

"Yeah, by choice," I argued back.

"Oh come on Puckett, you can't be serious." Freddie asked.

"Read my lips Benson, GET. ME. A. FUCKING. CHAIR." I said a little aggravated. I normally probably wouldn't care, but he's had sex with that… Barbie in that bed."

He rolled his eyes and went back to the other room bringing one of the dining room chairs in. "Here, Princess Puckett." He said I knew he meant it as an insult, but I didn't care.

"Thanks, so what all do we have to do?" I asked.

"Just edit," He said.

"And, how are we going to do that? Don't you need certain equipment for that stuff, and I know you not planning on using that cheap shit that you can download free from the internet?" I asked.

"Oh, you of little faith, don't worry I got us covered." He said with a smile.

"Why did you borrow something from the Loser A/V club?" I asked.

He laughed. "Um, no not really, I um I have my own equipment." He said.

"Oh come on Benson, give me a break." I said

"No, seriously I own it." He said. "The camera we used to shoot with, it's mine."

"So, you're a jock techy geek?" I asked. He laughed at my phrasing. "Next thing you'll be telling me that you're a member of the A/V club." I scuffed.

He took out a year book from last year and flipped to a page before handing me the book. I looked down at the page and in the A/V club picture with a bunch of geeks sat Freddie Benson. "Wow you… Wait a minute, your name is Fredward?" I asked

His eyes flew open and he snatched the book from me. "Well, it's um a family name." He stated. I laughed so hard that I almost peed on myself. "Hey, it's not like I had much of a say in it. And, it wasn't supposed to go in the year book because everyone calls me Freddie, but because A/V club is always over looked they didn't check the names really." He said sort of pouting.

"How is it that I've known you for months, and I never knew this about you?" I asked

"Because, during football season I don't really do A/V club, and no one really pays attention to the "geeky" clubs, so no one really knows I'm in it except for Carly, Gibby, Wes, and Brad. Valerie likes to ignore that fact about me." He said.

"I guess, Benson." I stated still laughing at all this. "Next, thing you'll be telling me is that you own the entire galaxy war trilogy." I said jokingly, but Freddie turned a bright red. "Jesus Benson, you really are a nub."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong or geeky about Galaxy Wars." He defended.

"Oh sweetie, only geeks say that." I said slightly slapping his face.

"Whatever," he pouted.

"Oh did I hurt your little nubbish heart?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. He just starred at me. "Come on Benson, you know I'm just messing with you." I said starting to worry that he was really upset with me.

He suddenly snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah I know." He said. "Listen we better finish this."

I lifted up off his shoulder. "O-kay," I said.

We worked on the project for a few hours. I have to say the boy had talent I rarely put in my two sense. By the third hour I was sprawled out over Freddie's bed complaining.

"I'm so sick of doing this shit." I said

He laughed. "What, sitting on your ass and doing absolutely nothing Puckett." He said causing me to flip him off.

"Can't we take a break? Watch a movie, anything to get my mind off of this." I asked.

"Come on Sam, we're almost finished." He said with a slight whine. "But, you know if you're really bored I can finish and you can head home. I don't want you to feel like you're being held against your own will."

My look changed as I got quite. He turned to look at me at my silence, and knew something was off. I was getting pretty good at reading me. "What's wrong? Does it have something to do with your dad?" He asked.

"My dad left on Sunday. Shelia called with some sort of emergency." I said slightly pissed and relieved at the same time.

That caught his attention. He saved our project and turned all the way around to face me. His face said it all. "What happened?"

"He called me last night to tell me she was okay, and sorry he had to leave earlier than he planned, but it was probably for the best anyway." I said turning on Freddie's bed to where I was on my side facing him.

"Damn," He commented. I nodded my head. "Well, what happened when you got back home after you left here?"

"Huh?" I asked forgetting that I told him I was going back home to get away from him.

"You know, that night, you came over. You said you were going back home." He said.

"Oh," I said in solemn tone. That was the first of many renewed Dean visits. I didn't want to tell Freddie what I really did that night, but Freddie had those eyes that made it difficult for me to hide anything from. It was like when he looked at me he was looking through me. "Yeah, about that, I didn't go home actually, at least not for a few hours." I said.

"Oh," Freddie answered back. I knew he understood what I meant. "I guess a pick me up was needed huh." He did this pitiful laugh.

'No dumbass, I needed to occupy my mind with something other than you.' I thought, but I laughed and said "Yeah, it's like that sometimes." An awkward silence fell over us. "Anyways, everyone was sleep when I got home, but the next morning it was as if nothing ever happened. No apologies, no awkward 'let's get everything out in the open' chat. We just ate breakfast, and went our own ways." I answered back.

"But," Freddie beckoned me to continue.

"But, now James looks at me like Little Orphan Annie. My mom is on another business trip, so he's at home with me and all I see is pity eyes. He even told me that if I need to talk about anything he's here for me."

"Well, this is a crazy idea. Let him be there for you. He's obviously trying Sam." He said back.

I scuffed. "Yeah, can you even imagine me confining in any adult. Especially, one that is temporarily banging my mom." I commented.

"Sam, you have been saying that since I've known you, and the man is still with her. Maybe you should give him a chance, or at least the benefit of the doubt."

"Trust me he'll leave, eventually they all leave." I said. I sounded pitiful, and I knew I was because Freddie was giving me this look that I really couldn't explain.

"Not if they truly love and care about you. Those are the only people that matter in this life." He said. Okay, this was starting to get to deep.

"Whatever Benson, preach that love stuff to someone who actually thinks it's worth while." I said turning back onto my back to try and avoid Freddie's eyes, which were still burning a whole in the side of my head.

"Tell you what Puckett, since you were such a good girl throughout this small counseling session, you have earned one movie of your choosing." He said turning off the computer and making his way to his DVD collection. "I have everything from stupid pointless comedies to horrible acting horror films."

I laughed and walked over to choose a movie. I ended up picking The Hills Have Eyes. I felt like laughing at something sick. I climbed back onto Freddie's bed and plopped down in the middle like I was before. Freddie put the movie in and turned off the lights. He turned to see where I was on the bed. After awkwardly standing there for a few seconds he sat at the edge of the bed. It didn't take a genius to know that he wanted to lay in his own bed.

I contemplated the dangers in my next decision, but for some reason I wanted to be close to him. Something about him made me feel safe. 'Don't do it Puckett he's fine where he is. Abort mission this is dangerous territory that you're about to enter.' I thought.

"Hey Benson," I said causing him to turn around. I scooted over to the left side of his bed. He seemed like a right side of the bed type. "I figured you might want half of your bed."

"Um, I'm fine you seemed comfortable anyway." He said.

"Oh come one Benson, were friends here. I think we can lay here without anything happening." At least I hope we can. "Besides I don't want your big ass head blocking my view." I said. He contemplated what I said then climbed up next to me. This wasn't as comfortable as I thought it would be both of us were so stiff. We weren't even touching. Freddie wouldn't even look my way.

I couldn't take lying on my back anymore, so I adjusted to where I was laying on my side, but still could see the TV. I relaxed a little more that way. Freddie saw me relax a little, and seemed to follow suit. We sent each other a quick smile before turning our attention back to the movie.

I was comfortable. Sometime during the movie I had drifted off. I couldn't really open my eyes I was too sleepy, but the movie was over. I saw the very blurry on going main menu screen. I don't know what time it is, but I'm sure I should've been home a long time ago. I tried to get up again, but I couldn't move. 'Fuck it, another hour won't kill my mom.' I thought. 'I'll take my punishment in strive if explaining I fell asleep at Jessica's doesn't work.'

I let myself drift back off. Sometime later I heard a knock on the door. Someone was mumbling something, but I couldn't make it out.

"OH MY GOD! FREWARD ISAAC BENSON WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard that. My eyes shot open I looked towards the door to see a very angry Ms. Benson. I looked at my other surroundings. Tangled legs, which one pair was way longer than mine; I looked up to see Freddie eyes opening as he looked down at me. I was laying on his chest, that was the comfortable pillow that I couldn't remove myself from. I quickly moved my hand from his chest and hopped up.

"Mom, I can explain." Freddie said quickly untangling from me and standing up. He and his mother were going word for word. I looked over at the clock. It flashed 9:00 am. I picked up my phone to see over 15 missed calls from James alone. I didn't even want to see how many times my mom had called me.

I am so dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay this starting when they fell asleep, but from Freddie's point of view. It's shorter than the other chapters. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Excuse any spelling/grammer errors I was trying to get this up before I went to work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 14

*Freddie's POV*

The movie had been on for about an hour when Sam fell asleep. She started on her side of my bed but slowly started moving closer and closer to me. I could tell that she was a wild sleeper.

Before I knew it she was turned over and snuggling up to my chest. I felt my heart jump. I knew it was wrong, but was it technically cheating to let another girl sleep on you. I can't control where her head lands, right? I thought about waking her up, but Sam doesn't seem like she would take to well to anyone waking her up, so I just relaxed an allowed myself to be her pillow.

I couldn't help, but to notice how beautiful she was when she sleeps. Her naturally blonde curl fell onto her face covering some of it. Her nails neatly manicured, but with clear polished. I began to think I was in too deep because her snore was actually pretty loud, but it was beautiful to me and not nearly disturbing.

I smiled at her and gently moved one of curls off of her face, but it fell right back into place. I got a little brave; I figured I might as well be comfortable if she is going to be sleeping on me no matter what. I wrapped my arm around her back, and rested my head back on my pillow. Next, thing I knew my eyes closed and I was sound asleep.

I woke up when I heard my name being screamed… My full name. I looked up at the door to see my very pissed off mother standing at the door hand on hip and red in the face. I looked down to see Sam still laying there but eyes wide open.

I had forgot to set the alarm before I went to sleep to make sure Sam was up and out of the house before my mom got home. I quickly untangled myself from Sam, even though I really didn't want to, and made my way across the room to my mom.

"Mom, I can explain." I said. I knew I was deep in the shit when she started yelling back.

"EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL SHE IS IN YOUR ROOM WITH HER ARMS WRAPPED AROUND MY LITTLE FREDDIE!" My mom shouted back at me.

"Mom I'm not little anymore. And…" I started, but I paused as Sam practically ran out of my room. I looked at my mom and chased after Sam. "Sam, wait." I said following her into my living room.

"Don't you walk away from me Fredward." My mom stated.

"Mom, can you just give us a second please?" I asked as nicely as I could when I was frustrated.

"I think you two had plenty of time last night." My mom said.

Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What, Freddie? I got to get home my mom is going to kill me. I'm sure James has already called her."

"I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I started causing her to look confused. "For, my mom and falling asleep, everything."

"It's okay, Freddie. Shi… stuff happens." She stated looking over at my mom. "Good luck dealing with her." She said making a face.

I laughed. "Yeah, same with you and your mom," I said. She nodded her head and hurried out the door. I took a deep breath and turned towards my mom."

"Mom, I know it looked bad, but I swear we just fell asleep while watching a movie." I said.

"Why was she in your room Freddie?" She asked. "I specifically said no girls in your room."

"Mom, I've had girls in my room before, you don't mind when Carly goes in there." I stated.

"I made an exception for that girl because she's 'one of the boys' as you are always stating." My mom claimed. She had a point before Carly started to really hang out with Wendy and the girls, she was always with me, Wes, and Gibby.

"Mom, I'm sorry okay, but Sam had to go in my room we were working on our project." I said.

"You just said you guys fell asleep while watching a movie. Now she has you lying to me." My mom said starting to cry. Oh God here we go again.

"Mom, I'm not lying. We worked on our project first then decided to take a break from it and watched the movie." I stated. She just starred at me blankly. "You can check my computer if you want to mom."

She sighed deeply. "Who is this girl to you Freddie? You don't even know her. Yet, now she's in my house or you're over hers, and talking to her on the phone all the time. Smiling all goofily when one of your friends mention her name…" Mom started causing me to look at her confused now.

"Wait a minute, how do you know all that mom?" I asked crossing my arms this time.

She looked around like she had said more than she was supposed to. "Don't try to turn this around on me Fredward Benson! This is about you and the fact that you disobeyed me for some girl." She claimed causing me to roll my eyes.

"Mom, she isn't just some girl she is my friend. And, I don't appreciate you spying on me." I said.

"Don't you dare take that kind of tone with me Fredward." She stated. "As long as you live under my roof you have no privacy and you will abide by my rules." I sat down on the couch and let her talk. "Now, I don't know this Sam, but don't think it took much for me to look her up and find out that she has a record, as in she's bad news. And, I don't want you getting involved with her."

"So, this is what all of this is about. Not the fact that I had a girl in my room, but the fact that you think something is going on between me and Sam?" I questioned my mom just looked away. "Mom, first of all Sam and I are just friends. And, yes she has a record, but it goes deeper than the surface mom she's hurting so she acts out behind it. But, she's trying to change to find a new way to deal with it. She's talented, funny, and so smart mom, she doesn't even realize that because she was told that she didn't have the brains to make it by so many people. Everyone she has ever trusted has let her down so she feels like she can't trust people. Even with the facts or her record she is still my friend mom. And, I expect you to treat her with respect just like you do any of my friends" I stated slightly flinching as I waited for her to explode on me, but she never did.

"Freddie, I don't want you to get hurt." She stated. "This girl sounds like she has a lot of stuff to work through, and I don't want you to get so deep in to realize there is nothing happening there." She stated.

"Mom, have you forgotten I have a girlfriend." I stated.

"Yet, I have never heard you defend Valerie when I say my piece about her, the way you just did with Sam." My mom stated touching the side of my face. "You're growing up Freddie. That's not easy for me to deal with. Especially, not all this talking back you've been doing. I don't like that every year I get closer to some girl taking my baby away for good."

I laughed. "Mom, you have a while before that many, and I do many years." I stated.

"Please Freddie, I know a young man in love, I've been with a man in love." In love, did she just say in love? I thought as she kept speaking "If you're anything like your father, which you are, it's not as far off as you think. Grant it don't expect me to let you marry anyone before you graduate college." She stated. My mom always goes from one extreme to the next no one is even thinking about marriage. "And, I still don't like all these little hussies sashaying around my home, but I can't stop you from growing up."

"Mom, they're not hussies." I stated rolling my eyes. She stood up and patted my leg. "So, are we good?" I asked hoping our let heart to heart would have gotten me by.

She smiled. "Yeah, we're good. But, you're grounded for two weeks. No hanging out on the weekends. You drive your car to school and back home. I want you in the house by seven, with the exception of football game nights, where you are to come home right after the games, and ABSOLUTELY no guest. Do you understand?" She said.

I sighed deeply and shook my head. "Yes ma'am," I said sadly. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Now, I'm about to go rest for a bit. I think you can handle your own breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." I stated heading towards the kitchen as someone knocked on the door. My mom was right next to it so she answered it.

"Oh God." She stated. I looked up as she opened the door to reveal Valerie. I tried to remain calm.

"Hi Ms. Benson," She said with a huge smile.

"Good morning Valerie," mom stated.

"Off to work?" Valerie asked looking hopeful.

"No, I just got off actually." Mom stated, before looking back at me. "Freddie, remember what I said."

"I know mom. She won't be here long." I stated walking towards the door where my mom and Val were standing.

Mom tapped on her watch and held up five fingers, indicating I had five minutes to tell her I was grounded and get her out. She gave me one last kiss on the cheek and headed towards her room.

I let Val in sooner than I should, because just as we were heading to sit on the couch we heard my mom say, "as soon as you get rid of one hussy another one shows up."

Now, I might have been home free, but Valerie heard her. "What did she mean by that?"

She asked.

"What babe?" I tried to play dumb.

"Your mom said, "as soon as you get rid of one hussy another one shows up." I didn't answer I just looked down and ran my hands through my hair. I had to tell her about Sam. There was no point in lying about it anyways. "Freddie, what's going on?" She asked.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello all, I know I've been missing for like a week sorry it took me so long, but unfortunately my life is about to get seriously busy. I coach cheerleading and dance so the season is about to start up, which means more time between the postings, but I'm going to try my best to get one to yall every week. **

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 15

*Freddie's POV*

"Freddie, what is going on?" She asked for the second time as I sat there in silence.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Sam was here, we were working on our project, and mom came home this morning and Sam was here. She wasn't feeling it too much so I'm grounded for the next two weeks. And, you have to be out of here in 3 minutes." I said trying to push her to the door. I knew it wouldn't work, but I was hoping it would.

She turned around not buying it of course. "Not that I don't mind your mother's disdain for Sam. Why would she ground you for walking in while Sam was here this morning?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because, Sam came over to work on the project… last night." I said once again preparing for an explosion, but it didn't come.

"So, Sam came back over here this morning?" She asked. I'm not quite sure if she's trying to make sure she's not misreading anything or if this really isn't clicking.

I buried my face in my hands, and cursed underneath my breath. "Because, she spent the night over here last night," I admitted. She fell silent. "We were watching a movie and we fell asleep in my room. Mom came home this morning and she flipped."

I expected her to throw one of her famous tantrums. I wasn't prepared for silence. She just starred at me before shaking her head at me. "I knew it. I knew it." She said turning around and heading into the hallway.

"Valerie wait." I said chasing after her into the hallway.

I grabbed her arm and she snatched away from me. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"I swear nothing happened. We just fell asleep."

"AND, WHERE DID SHE SLEEP FREDDIE, HUH?" She asked. I didn't answer. "Exactly," She said about to walk away, but she turned back around. "I'm going to give you one last chance to come clean, Freddie. Are you sleeping with Sam?" She asked.

"For the hundredth time, no…" This conversation wasn't getting us anywhere. I had to give her something, or we were never going to move forward." But, I do think I have some… feelings for Sam." '

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME FREDDIE?" She yelled in the middle of the eight floor hallway. I silently prayed that no one would call the cops for a domestic disturbance, or worse wake up my mom. "YOU TOLD ME NOTHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND HER!" YOU MADE ME SEEM LIKE I WAS FUCKING CRAZY, WHILE ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVE BEEN HARBORING FEELINGS FOR HER?" I said

"Look I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel, but that doesn't mean I don't still care for you. I want to be with you we have so much time invested with us, but Sam…" I started, but she cut him off with a hand motion.

"I hope you seriously don't think I'm okay with being your second choice." She said.

"You're not my second choice…" I started, but once again she cut me off again.

"I should be done with you, Freddie. No other girl would put up with this, but I love you." She started. I can't lie I was shocked I thought it would be over after my confession. "I don't think your… confusion for some slutty gank is worth ending three year relationship over. And, I'll be damned if I give her the satisfaction."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, Freddie I don't want you hanging out with her anymore." She finally dropped the bomb.

"Come on Valerie, we've been over this." I said.

"Look Fredward Benson, I can't keep over looking the fact that this witch has hypnotized you with some type of voodoo shit." I rolled my eyes sometimes I can't take her seriously. "I want you to stay away from her, and if you won't fix it…" She came up really close to my face. "Then I will," with those final words she took off towards the elevator and was gone.

I was really confused about what had just happened. I put my head in my hands and stretched back releasing a heavy yell. I turned to head back towards my apartment when I saw Carly leaning against her doorway in her pajamas eating a bowl of cereal.

"What the hell was all that about?" She asked as I walked towards her.

"Look Carly, I love you and I would love to explain, but if I don't get inside my mom will go ballistic for the second time this morning. And, you can't come over because I'm grounded, so I'll text you." I told her walking into the house.

I leaned my head back on the door for a few minutes before going back into my room jumping onto my bed and stretching out. 'This is way too much drama for me.' I thought grabbing my phone and sending off a text to Carly explaining the whole situation to her. Then, I threw my phone on my nightstand.

I knew what she was going to say already, and it is mainly going to be her chastising me for not being responsible and owning up to my shit from the beginning. Then, she would gush about my (very wrong due to the circumstances) feelings for Sam, and what a couple we would make.

"Oh shit, Sam," I said out loud. I almost forgot she missed her curfew last night, so no telling what was going on at her house. I picked my phone back up, and sent her off a text to check on her. I hope I didn't get her into too much trouble.

I can't lie though. It was completely worth cuddling with her last night and waking up to her this morning. I smiled at the memory before dozing back off to sleep.

*Sam's POV*

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to our town house. I looked around as I tried to quietly shut the door. If I was lucky James would have slept at his own house, and not been at mine.

I quietly headed toward the stairs. "I hope that you really didn't believe you were getting off that easy, Samantha Puckett." I heard come from behind me. 'Damn it,' I thought. I turned around to see my mother standing there. I couldn't quite tell if the look on her face was angry, or relieved; possibly both. "Mom, what are you doing back so early?" I asked. I looked behind her to see luggage on the floor, my luggage.

"If your ass would have came home last night, or at least call you would've known that I got back yesterday." Okay, she is definitely pissed.

"Look mom, I can explain…" I started but she cut me off.

"Explain why I shouldn't send your ass packing to Texas right now? Try me." She said crossing her arms.

"Mom, can you please calm down." I said back.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN, SAM I HAVE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE YOU WERE. AS FAR AS I KNEW YOU WERE LAYING IN SOME DAMN DITCH! I CALLED JESSICA SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU WERE!" Thanks a lot Jess. I thought as my mom continued to scream at me. SO NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WERE WITH DEAN ALL DAMN NIGHT!"

That's why my bags were packed. My mom promised if she ever found out I was around Dean again she would send me straight to Texas. By the looks of my bags by the door I could see she was willing to make good on that promise.

Normally I would yell back and insult her, but it wouldn't help my situation any, so I decided to phase this as the respectful daughter she would like to be, which I refer to as Melanie style. Even though, Melanie would never have to explain any situation to my mom because she's perfect.

"Mom, I'm sorry okay. I wasn't with Dean I swear. I was actually at Freddie's house. We were working on our school project, considering since I have partner I actually have to do it. I was getting bored so we took a break and he put in dvd. Before I knew it I had fell asleep." I said earning a questioning look from my mom.

"So, why didn't you just call home?" My mom asked. I knew she was trying to catch me in a lie. I didn't blame her I was known for lying.

"One, I was sleep. Two, my phone is completely dead as of this morning. I didn't have my charger with me." I said taking my phone out of my pocket and pressing buttons so she could see. She sat there and studied me some more. "Mom, if you want to confirm my story you can call Freddie's mom, she came home while we were sleeping and flipped because I was there." I admitted.

That was enough to make her believe me. If I would've said Jessica's step mom she wouldn't have fallen for it. She knows she would lie for me, but not Freddie's mom she doesn't even know her, or me for that matter, so there would be no reason to lie.

"Next time you better pick up a damn phone and call me, do you understand? As a matter of fact, don't fall asleep until you are back in this house at your given curfew. If you get caught out past curfew with out getting it approved that's your ass and you know it." She said.

"Yes ma'am," was all I said. I turned to go upstairs to refrain from saying anything that could ruin my progress just as James was heading downstairs too.

"Sam glad to see that you're okay; we we're so worried about you last night." He said patting me on the back, then making his way to my mother.

"Thanks for the concern James." I said turning to actually head up the stairs this time.

"Where were you?" He asked. Let the small talk begin. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards them.

"Not that my mom hasn't already covered this or anything…" I started earning a warning look for my mom. 'Focus Sam, the goal is to get upstairs without mom handing you a plane ticket.' I thought. I sighed, "I was at a friend's house doing a project and I fell asleep."

"Oh ok, see honey I told you she was alright." He said looking down at my mom who was wrapped in his arms, yuck. My mom nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, well if you two would excuse me. I'm going to head upstairs now." I said now stepping up a couple of steps. I was about to make a run for it.

"Sam, wait." My mom said. I cursed silently making my way back to mom and James.

When they could see me my mom gave James this toothy grin. "Should we go ahead and tell her?" She asked. He simply nodded his head before kissing her on the cheek.

"What's going on?" I asked completely stepping away from the stairs and towards my mom.

"Well, the reason I came home last night is because James talked to my boss and arranged for me to." She stated.

I was confused. I mean was I supposed to leap with joy? "O…kay, that's great mom."

I said in return. Apparently, I looked confused because James took over.

"Well, the reason why I did that was because I had a surprise for your mother." He said.

"You finally cleaned out the garage?" I asked trying to contain the look of distaste for this conversation off my face.

They both laughed. "No Sam," my mom started looking from me to James smiling. "He proposed. We're getting married."

"I'm sorry?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did it yesterday afternoon. We were going to tell you when you came home, but you never did." James state

This is unbelievable, was this punishment for not coming home last night because if so I rather go to Texas. "How can you be getting married mom? You've guys been dating for what four or five months."

"Sam, I'm a man who knows what he wants. You can't put a time limit on that." He said.

"You barely know each other." I said. "Just because you spend every waking moment here doesn't mean my mom does, so when have you had the time to get to know her."

"Sam, you are out of order right now." My mom warned me. I was about to get a full blown argument started, but I noticed my bags in the corner. 'Not the time to go there Puckett,' I constrained myself. I didn't say another word I just went upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

I put my head in my pillow and screamed. Next, I took out my phone and plugged it into my charger and turned it on. If my mom had called Jessica I'm sure she has tried to call me after realizing that I wasn't with Dean.

I turned towards my pear pod and turned it on. I pressed the shuffle and let it fill my room. I reached down to grab my guitar when my phone started buzzing like crazy.

I reached over to where it was on my nightstand. Three text from Carly. Five missed calls and ten text from Jessica. I shook my head of course I knew it. I kept scrolling through my missed log I saw four calls from Dean that happened after I left his place.

I rolled my eyes and put my phone down. I'll text them back later. I laid back, before I could shut my eyes my phone vibrated again. I rolled my eyes and grunted. "Okay Jessica, damn." I said picking up my phone ready to call her, but it wasn't Jessica's name that popped up on my screen. It was Freddie.

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie**

**Hey, I hope you made it home ok. The verdict is in I have no life for 2 wks. Hope I didn't get you in too much trouble.**

I laughed. It was hard to imagine Freddie in trouble, let alone grounded.

**To: Freddie **

**From: Sam**

**I got off. My mom was just relieved I wasn't with Dean.**

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**-_-… Lucky**

I laughed at his answer.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

If it makes you feel better about it. My mom might have lessened the punishment because she dropped a huge bomb on me.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What was the bomb?

**To: Freddie **

**From: Sam**

**She's getting married.**

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie**

**Damn, that's a big bomb.**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**Yeah… tell about it.**

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie **

**Well, congratulations….**

I starred at that text for along time before texting back.

**To: Freddie **

**From: Sam**

**Do you value your life, Benson?**

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Yes, yes I do.**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam **

**Then watch yourself, and where you throw your congrats.**

**It's not a good thing, they've known each other for five months.**

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie**

**Well Sam, what can I say they're old. They can't wait forever.**

He had a point, but that didn't change my mind about everything.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**I guess Benson, I still don't like it. Anyways, I'm about to go into my me time before my mom tries to come up here and ask me to be her maid of honor or something.**

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Lol I guess… Talk to you later Princess Puckett. **

I decided to leave the conversation there, but Freddie sent one more text.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie **

**By the way, last night was the best sleep I've had in a really long time. ;)**

I turned red at that message because if I recall correctly we were cuddling through the night. He was comfortable though. I smiled at that thought of him, and the fact that he indirectly stated that I was the reason behind his best sleep ever.

I sat there reading the text over and over again, smiling goofily at the thought; that was until I caught myself. I threw my phone down on my bed quickly, as if it burned my fingers. I shook my head of the thoughts that tried to convince me that Freddie and I should ever happen. Those thoughts were becoming more and more frequent the more we hung out.

I threw my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes letting my ears feel with my music. This can't be happening… I don't do this… feelings thing. At least, I don't do this feelings thing anymore. That's the reason I fuck around with Dean. No strings attached, no possible feelings there because he's an asshole I would never actually take serious.

I'm not going to do this. 'I'm not going to have feelings for Freddie.' I willed myself to believe even though I knew it was too late.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and covered my face and screamed as loud as I could. All of a sudden like a message from God, I found my life's theme song for right now at least.

I uncovered my head to listen to it closer. After it ended I listened to it a couple more times. It wasn't enough to actually learn the whole thing playing and singing wise, but I had the course down at least.

I picked up my guitar out of its case and tuned before listening to it the chorus one more time. After I thought I had it. I began to play as I do every Saturday morning.

_"You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)"_

* * *

**A/N: I know yall are plenty of pissed that Valerie didn't dump Freddie, but does she honestly peg you as a chick that will let another girl ruin her relationship. I hope you enjoyed! Review please. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello all, I first off want to say YAY, A HUNDRED REVIEWS! Sorry I missed that last chapter. I really do appreciate the reviews and support. I love you guys.**

**In other news, I feel like you guys should know we are coming to the end of the fall semester. I'll say we are in November right now. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter it took a while to write it because I wasn't sure about the direction I wanted to approach the upcoming situation, but I figured it out. Just know that while yall are pissed at me everything happens for a reason! :) **

* * *

Chapter 16

*Sam's POV*

*Sunday*

"I'm bored." Jessica said hanging halfway upside down off her bed.

"Well let's go do something." I said from a chair on the other side of the room. I didn't really want to be here. Jessica had guilted me into coming over today, because I haven't been here in awhile. I love Jessica, it's just that Dean spends most of his days over here, and I'm on a thin line with my mom. Plus, I'm still mad about that whole last sexual encounter we had.

"Like, what? Movie," She asked me.

"Naw, all the good movies don't come out until next week." I said without looking up from my phone, which I had been doing since I got here 2 hours ago.

"Ugh, then I don't know. Bowling?" She said finally sitting up.

I laughed. "Since when do you bowl?" I asked still not looking up.

"Since, I spend all day sitting on my ass bored as hell." She said.

"Well, maybe you should call Twitch, and go have sex in inappropriate places. That's always fun for you." I said. She didn't respond, which caused me to look up. "What?" I asked.

"Since when are you the one who doesn't pay attention when we are talking?" She asked looking at me confused.

Now I was confused.

"I told you Twitch is pissed at me and won't talk to me." Jess said looking at me with angry eyes.

"Oh shit, why?" I said putting my phone down on her night stand.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I won't let him and Dean hold there illegal operation here because I don't want to go down with them if they get caught." She had a point.

"Why would he be pissed about that?" I asked actually a little pissed at Twitch.

"Because Dean is pissed and has been in his ear about me." She said with annoyed look on her face. Dean has always been a thorn in her and Twitch's relationship. "He told me I'm being unsupportive, and even though I don't like it I should be willing to help him and be there for him." She stated.

"But, you have been. You're still with him aren't you with the fact that if he gets caught he's off to military school, not mention you would still be there for him through that." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Not at this rate Sam, I think he might break up with me, if Dean steady keeps talking about me and how unsupportive I am when I'm not around."

"Then fuck Twitch and Dean. If Richard Lee Wellington the 3rd can't see past you caring enough about him to not want him in the game then he doesn't deserve you." I said fully pissed now.

"I can't loose him Sam." She said her eyes full of tears. "I love him."

This was the first time I had ever seen Jessica cry. She's way more close to a daffodil than I am, but she still has that same tough exterior that I do. I did the only thing I could I moved to her bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Jess, I'm sure Twitch knows he would be stupid to leave you." I said. She nodded her head and took her head off my shoulder.

"Thanks Sam." She said wiping her tears away. We sat there quiet for a few minutes hoping the awkwardness that comes with crying would pass, but then my phone vibrated. I walked over to the nightstand and checked letting out a little snicker. Before sitting back in my chair and replying to the most recent text.

I looked up to see Jessica starring at me with suspicious eyes. "What?" I asked.

"So, since you got here, you have been inattentive, looking at your phone, and smiling or laughing at whatever is on that screen… spill Puckett. Who are you texting?"

She laughed. "No you're not."

"Yes I am." I said again without flinching.

"Oh please Sam, give me a fucking break. I love Carly just as much as the next person, but she wouldn't cause someone to giggle that damn much." She started causing me to roll my eyes. "Not to mention smile that damn much, and not just any type of smile… a boy crazy smile." She finished with confidence.

I rolled my eyes. I was caught. I was texting Freddie, but I was never going to admit it I would go down fighting before hearing her gush over the nonexistent idea of me and Freddie.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Oh silence, proves I'm right. Now let's see who this guy can be. Um, you told me you're mad at Dean due to recent sexual activity that left you hanging, even more so you told me you were through with him. This means this boy is a new person in your life." She stated actually looking at me to study my body language for a confirmation. I stood completely still.

"Now, you've been through punishment and family visits, so you really don't have the time to meet anyone really knew. Not to mention all the guys you hang around are completely taken." Exactly, I hope her research comes up inconclusive so we can drop this. "So, that only leaves one brown hair, sexy brown eyed jock that happens to be smart as hell; who you accidently spent the night with the other night."

'Damn,' I thought, but I still sat there motionless in silence.

"More silence, means I'm on the right track." She said with a devious smile.

"You know, just because I'm not talking doesn't make you right." I finally answer.

"It doesn't make me wrong either. Spill Puckett, what's really going on between you and Freddie?" She asked.

"Nothing is going on between me and Freddie." I groaned. "We are just friends."

"Friends that cuddle at night," she stated. I knew I was going to regret telling her about Friday.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Well, not that you prying into my hypothetical love life has been fun, but I got other business to take care of." I stated walking towards the door.

"Like what?" She asked as I walked toward the door.

"Me and Carly have a test tomorrow. She is making me study for it, or I will not get my share of her bacon for a whole week." Now I normally don't lie when it comes to food today was an exception.

"Oh well, yeah you better go, but this conversation isn't over Miss Puckett." Jessica said.

"I know Jess, I'll see you soon." I said as I walked out the door and headed towards my next destination, which wasn't even a full block away.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Well well well, look who decided to stop by." Dean said with a conceited smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. "Look whatever reason you think I'm here for you can get it out of your head now." I said turning around and looking at him.

"Well, if you're not here for that, then why are you here?" He asked closing the door and trying to kiss me, but I caught him by the chest and slightly pushed him back.

"To tell you to stay the hell out of Jess and Twitch's relationship before you ruin it." I stated.

He rolled his eyes and backed off anymore. "I can't ruin anything, if Twitch and Jess break up its going to be because they wanted to."

"Or, because someone was talking a lot of shit into one of their ears about there girlfriend, he won't even talk to her because you're pissed at the fact she won't let you use the guest house as an operation base. And, I don't blame her for not wanting to get wrapped up in this shit." I said.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"Just leave them alone Jess really loves Twitch and they deserve a fighting chance with a devil like you putting in your two sense." I said before walking past him and heading back towards the door.

"I know you of all people trying to savage someone's love when you don't even believe in it yourself." He stated causing me to turn around and stare at him.

"I don't believe in love for me, but if other's find it then that's great." I said.

"Well, why can't you find it for yourself." He asked coming closer up to me leaving little space between us. Once again I pushed him back.

"Dean will you stop, I told you Friday we're done." I said.

I made him angry with this. "Oh so now that you're all busy fucking other guys you no longer need me."

"Fucking with other guys? What the hell are talking about Dean?" I asked.

"I know about that nerdy jock you've been screwing with." He claimed yelling in my face.

"You really should get your facts straight we're just friends there is nothing going on between us." I yelled back.

"Oh really, is that why you spent the night at his house not even a day after you told me were through?" He asked. How did he know about that? I had just told Jess so there is no way Twitch could've told him.

"How the hell do you know about that? Have you been spying on me?" I asked.

"I DON'T HAVE TO SPY SAM! I HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE, EVEN IN RIDGEWAY!" He claimed.

"FIRST OF ALL, WE'RE NOT TOGETHER, SO WHO I SCREW IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! YOU DON'T SEE ME QUESTIONING YOU ABOUT THAT SLUT LACEY!" I yelled.

"YEAH, BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN TOO BUSY MAKING GOO-GOO EYES AT SOME DUDE WHO COULD NEVER LOVE A GIRL LIKE YOU! He yelled back, before I knew it I slapped him hard across the face.

He got quiet after that. I was about to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "I don't want to fight with you Sam." He said.

"I don't want to see you again Dean." I answered.

"Don't do this Sam," He said.

"No, I'm tired of this game Dean. Me and you have no business doing this anymore." I said backing away from him.

He kept walking towards me. "I don't believe you Sam."

"Well believe it." I had backed myself into the door. I turned to open it, but his arm kept it shut. We were inches away from each other. I felt my breath getting caught in my throat.

"Come on Sam, it's me. One little fuck up really enough to end this thing we got going on here?" He said.

"Fuck buddies are easy to find Dean." I said.

"Not like me though," he flashed me another conceited smile. I rolled my eyes and turned to try to get out again, but he pushed the door harder. "Tell you what, you give me another chance, and I'll stop talking shit about Jessica to Twitch." He said.

"What do I look like, a hooker? You can't bargain with me to fuck me Dean it doesn't work like that." I said appalled at the fact that he would even think that was okay.

"Oh come on Sam, I know you miss it." He said whispering in my ear in a low sexy tone. "They way I kissed you, the way I made your body quiver with just a flick of my tongue." He whispered moving towards my neck before biting me in my spot.

I felt my knees trying to give out. He moved up and down on my alternating kisses and licking my neck. I couldn't think clearly anymore. "Come on Sam, just one more chance." He said. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up to take me to his room.

*Monday Morning*

*Ridgeway High*

I felt gross the next morning. Of course I have had plenty of sex with Dean, but this time I felt like I sold my soul to the devil. He had made good on his promise so far about keeping his remarks about Jessica to himself and away from Twitch. Hell, he even got Twitch to call and apologize, but at the cost of me.

I didn't tell Jessica this of course, she would've told me it wasn't worth it. And, it was already done. The last thing I wanted to hear was how stupid I was for falling that shit.

Now, I had to face Freddie. I had been texting him all weekend like I was supporting this whole crush, and I was really regretting it. Freddie had a girlfriend and even if he didn't he deserves a whole lot more than trailer trash.

I walked up to the school just to have someone cover my eyes. I would've knocked the shit out of them if I didn't recognize the voice as soon as they covered them. "Guess who?"

"Hi Carly," I said. She let got and walked up beside me.

"Hello Sam," She said with a huge grin across her face.

"You seem more chipper than usual." I said. "What's the deal?"

"Uh, well I know you haven't been returning phone calls, but have you not checked splashface at all this weekend." She asked sounded kind of offended.

"I actually haven't." I said.

"That's why you should've answered your phone cause then you would know. That Brad and I are officially a couple. She said drawing attention to the fact that she was wearing his varsity letterman.

"Aww, congrats Carls, but it's like 40 degrees out here why are you wearing his jacket and not him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I told him that he didn't have to give it to me, but he insisted it was okay." She answered. I just shook my head. "So, I heard about you and Freddie's sleepover."

"Nothing happened Carly," I tried to shut down this conversation as soon as it happened, especially since we were walking through the doors and into the school.

"Oh come on Sam, you spent the night with Freddie and you have nothing to say about it?" She asked we got our lockers.

"No Carly, it was on accident not on purpose." I said closing my locker.

"But, Sam," she started. I cut her off before she could go any further.

"No buts Carly, lets leave it there." I said.

We talked about her weekend and I gave her the half ass version of my deal with Dean leaving out the fact that I let him bribe me into sex. After awhile I finally noticed the hallways were empty and school was starting in like 10 minutes. "Okay, was school canceled today and no one said anything?" I asked.

Carly looked around finally noticing it too. "Weird," she said. Just then a group went running by us and towards the gymnasium.

Me and Carly looked at each other and began to follow him."

We reached the gym to notice the whole student body was in there looking all over the place. We walked in the gym in the midst of another huge crowd.

The gym was trashed. There was spray paint all over the place. "School sucks," "Go to hell," and "kill yourself" were just a few of the many comments that were sprayed painted all over the wall. The windows were busted, and all the balls were popped." I sat there with my mouth wide open not sure what I should say about it.

"Who the fuck in there right mind would do something like this?" Carly asked just as shocked as I am.

"No clue," I stated. "What they did was really fucked up." I stated. Just when I thought the day couldn't get worse than this someone tapped on my shirt.

I turned to see who was about to hear what I think of their life as a whole. I turned around to see one of the staff members looking at me with disappointed eyes. "Principal Franklin would like a word with u Miss Puckett."

Shit…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Not much to say. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 17

*Freddie's POV*

"FREDDIE… FREDDIE!" I was on my way to class from the locker room when I heard my named being screamed from behind me.

I turned around to see Carly, Gibby, Brad, Wesley, and Wendy running my way. I stopped so they could catch up with me.

"What's up guys?" I asked noticing them all about to collapse. "And, have you all been running this whole time?"

"Freddie… we've been… looking for you everywhere man." Gibby barely got out before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

We all looked at him for a few seconds. "He'll be alright." Brad stated and we continued the conversation at foot.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Sam…" Carly stated breathlessly. "There trying to pin the gym wreck on her, and if she's charged she's going to juvie for at least two years."

"Well, I heard she admitted to it." I said a little disappointed I thought Sam was past this part of her life, but I guess not.

"She didn't man, she just won't say she didn't do it." Wesley said grasping my shoulder in support. I guess I had a look on my face.

"Well why the hell won't she?" I asked now confused.

"Because, they want an alibi, and her alibi is Dean. She was with him all Sunday night." Carly answered. I couldn't help, but to get pissed at the mention of his name, and the fact that I knew he was most likely fucking her all night wasn't helping with the anger that was rising up.

"Well why doesn't she just tell them the truth, and be cleared. That way she can be with him all the damn time." I said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Freddie, you don't understand…" She started but I cut her off.

"Understand? She has the choice between going to juvie or giving her alibi, and she choosing to go to fucking jail." I answered back. I really don't know why I'm so riled up about this.

"FREDDIE!" Carly yelled to bring me back to the conversation. "She can't give her alibi because her mom's on her way here. If she finds out that Sam was with Dean again she'll be on the first plane to Texas."

"Okay," I commented. I needed more clarification.

"She rather go to juvie for a couple of years, than go to Texas to live with her dad." Carly finished.

I studied her for a moment. I knew that was true Sam would find jail more comfortable than living with her dad and his new family for a year. I sighed in slight defeat. I knew where this was going. Even though I was pissed about her being with Dean doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything to help her out.

"What do yall need?" I asked. Carly grasped her chest and smiled.

"She needs an alibi that's believable and will hold." She started. I was about to ask her why couldn't she be it, but she beat me to the punch. "Now, I can't do it because I was babysitting for Principal Franklin that night. Wes and Wendy were on that trip for that art convention with the art department, and with me and Brad officially together it would look bad for them to be by themselves for that amount of time. And, lets be honest no one would believe she was just hanging out with Gibby without the whole group there."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Therefore, you are the only logical answer man." Wes said.

"Yeah, you guys are already always together so it's believable, and with you being grounded it would explain why shouldn't clear her name because you would go down for hanging out with her." They had a point I thought about it for a few seconds. I didn't want to seem too hasty; although they had me back at she needs an alibi.

"Okay, I'm in. What should I say?" I asked leaning in as we all planned and thought out every possible scenario and question that may arise.

*Sam's POV*

*Principal Franklin's office*

"SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT YOU BETTER START TALKING RIGHT NOW!" My mom yelled as I sat there silent as they all waited for me to give them something to go off of. They wanted either and alibi or confession. Neither were coming from my lips.

"Miss Puckett there is no reason to shout." Principal Franklin stated leaning back in his chair as he continued to study me.

"Now Sam, I don't understand who or what you are trying to protect if it is anything, but we need something from you, and silence isn't going to work. I'm afraid if I don't get an answer from you I'm going to have to expel you." Principal Franklin said.

"Not to mention this will be a violation in your probation, which means you're as… I mean butt is heading straight to juvie." My mom added in.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you over five freaking times already I didn't do it. Why can't that be enough?" I stated solemnly.

"Because, there was an eye witness who stated that they saw you leaving the school at 10:00 pm last night." Principal Franklin stated.

"And I told you they were lying." I stated back.

"That's not enough this time Sam." He said resting his head in his hands. "I need an alibi, and someone who can confirm this information.

"And, don't even think about saying Jessica when she called the house looking for you around 9 something." My mom stated. You know if I didn't know she hated the court fees I would probably believe her ass was trying to get me locked up.

"Well, that I can't give you." I said causing them all to once again groan in frustration. "I mean think about why the hell would I trash the gym?" I asked.

"The same reason you put graffiti all over your teachers rooms with nasty comments about them, or the fact you fought almost every girl at another school, or the fact that you were stealing test answers and other shit from your last school and selling it." My mom stated, see what I mean.

"Yeah well mom there is a common denominator in all that, I HAD MOTIVATION. What would be the motivation behind me trashing the gym here at Ridgeway. I don't completely despise this place you know. Not to mention I'm not to keen of spending my senior year in the crap house." I said to everyone in the room.

"It's still not enough Sam, this is your last chance to clear your name, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to go forward with the expulsion." Principal Franklin stated.

Once again I fell silent.

He shook his head, with disappointment in his eyes. I hated the fact that he had so much faith in me and I was letting him down, but even with my alibi I would be sent to my own personal hell; and jail was the more pleasant of the two.

My mom actually looked as though she might cry. Something I haven't seen her do since my dad walked out. It was one of the few things I remembered about that day, the tears that were free falling from her eyes.

Principal Franklin turned around and took out a folder full of paper work. On top was a paper to confirm and make my expulsion complete. I took a deep breath as he began to fill out the paper work.

Just then the door busted open and Freddie came tumbling in breathless, like he was about to collapse. He looked as though he had been running since Friday.

"Freddie, not now I'm in the middle of…" Principal Franklin stated trying to shoo Freddie out, but he interrupted him.

"I know Principal Franklin, but this is about Sam." He said nodding my way. What is he up to?

"Freddie, don't…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Sam, it's okay. I'm not worth getting expelled over." He said earning a look from me.

"Principal Franklin sir, Sam was with me last night." Freddie stated.

Principal Franklin starred at him for awhile to study him. "Freddie, this isn't a joking matter. This is a serious offense and if you are found lying you too can be expelled." Principal Franklin stated causing me to look back at Freddie and shake my head no.

"It's not a lie, we seriously were together." He started. "Sam didn't want to say anything about it because she didn't want me to be in trouble. I'm grounded right now. If my mom finds out that while she was at work I snuck out to hang with Sam she would kill me." Freddie stated in a convincing tone.

Principal Franklin looked over at me then back to Freddie. "What did you do?" He asked Freddie.

"We went to a movie." He stated it was a late showing it didn't let out til almost 11 and Sam had to be back home for curfew." He said.

"Which, I barely made." I added in. I walked in right at 11:05. Mom can vouch for that she was waiting up." I stated looking at her. Principal Franklin looked over at my mom and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you guys have any proof of this so called movie?" Principal Freddie asked. Freddie reached in his pockets and pulled out his wallet. He walked up close to Principal Franklin's desk , and extremely close to me. I felt something kind of tug by me, but I ignored it.

Freddie put a ticket stub on the desk and Principal Franklin picked it up and studied it. While he did that, Freddie looked over at me.

"Sam maybe you should give Principal Franklin your stub too." I looked at Freddie as if he was crazy. I didn't have a movie stub because we never went to the movie. Freddie most of known I wasn't catching his drift. "That is if you kept it. I'm pretty sure that was the same jacket you wore last night." He said looking down at the pocket, and back to my eyes before repeating the motion.

I finally caught on the slight pull I felt as he was walking past me. I reached in the jacket pocket and felt the paper ticket. "I think I threw it out." I stated before pulling it out. "Nope here it is right here." I put it on Principal Franklin's desk.

He looked between the both of us and did a slight snicker. "Hm, The Black Out 3, funny movie." He said. We both nodded our heads in agreement. "Sam, I get that you wanted to protect Freddie, but this could've been really bad for you. Remember what we talked about choosing your battles. This is one time you should've fought back." He said

I nodded my head relieved. I couldn't look at my mother. She was pissed about me possibly going to juvie, but the fact that I was willing to go to "protect Freddie" probably earned me an ass whooping, though I know she would never do it.

"As for you Mr. Benson, thank you for coming forth with the truth at the risk of your own neck, Sam will be in your gratitude for a long time coming." He stated with a nod of honor towards Freddie.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know Franklin, I feel like he owes me one, I mean I did all this to protect his neck, have you met his mother. Given the choice between jail for 2 years and spending one day with his mother… I'd take the jail." I said.

"SAM!" Freddie shouted.

"Oh calm down Frednub, I'm just kidding. Thanks for coming forth and saving my ass." I said standing up. "I looked back at my mother and Principal Franklin.

"Am I free to go now?" I asked.

"Yes, both of you get to class, have Carly write you two up excused passes. You have already missed pretty much all of first period, so you might have already gotten detention, but I'll make sure you guys are cleared.

We both said thanks, and made our way to the aid desk where Carly was sitting there nervously waiting.

"Did it work?" She whispered as we walked up to her. We both nodded our heads, and she did a silent cheer as she wrote out our passes. "I'll get the deets later, yall better head out before he thinks it's suspicious.

We nodded our heads again and headed into the hallway.

Once we were clear from the office. I threw my arms around Freddie's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood there like that for a few minutes.

"You know that was a suicide mission, right?" I asked pulling away. "If you were caught lying you would've went down with me."

"That's why me and the guys made sure the plan was fool proof." He said with his infamous smirk.

"Yeah, about that, who thought that all the way through, in such a short amount of time? I asked as we continued to walk to class.

"What can I say, group thinking comes in handy when you're pushed for time, we all had different ways of seeing this fall apart, so we covered every aspect." He stated I nodded in agreement. "Oh and you might want to thank Gibby and Tasha for the movie ticket stubs. We really lucked out with that one." I made a face and he laughed, but he was right I owed them big time, all of them.

Freddie began to turn down a different hall then we take to get to Briggs. "Where you going we got like another 10 minutes left before class lets out. I stated.

"I know, I let Val borrow my English book and you know how Briggs is." He stated. "So, I'm just running to her locker to go get it."

"Wait a minute, you know her locker combination?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, her idea. She said that we should know each other's combination just in case of emergencies." He stated.

"I guess Benson," I laughed out.

"Want to come with me?" He asked.

"And risk running into Barbie while I'm with you… no thanks too much drama for me as is, and I don't think you would be able to save my ass for a second time." I stated.

"Suit yourself," He stated. "I'll see you in a minute." He turned to walk away.

I couldn't talk my mind out of doing what I did next. "Hey Freddie," I said causing him to stop and turn to look at me.

I walk up to him a placed a little peck on his cheek right next to his mouth. I wanted to kiss his lips, but that would've been full on disrespectful to his girlfriend. "Thanks again, for everything I stated before turning around and heading to class. I smiled to myself as I walked.

*Freddie's POV*

'She kissed me.' I thought as I touched my cheek. I was cheesing from ear to ear.

Maybe risking expulsion was completely worth it after all. I can't lie I had my doubt's about it I mean there was always a chance that we get caught and I would've been expelled right along with her, and I did lie to Principal Franklin who has been nothing, but great to all of us. But, I couldn't let her go down for something she didn't do.

I looked up at the clock and noticed the time. 'Shit' I thought as I raced to Valerie's locker. I made it there and quickly put in her combination, and grabbed my book which was right in the front. As I grabbed it I noticed something under her cheer poms. It looked like… hair. I moved them out the way, and couldn't believe what I saw… a blonde wig. Only one thought crossed my mind, something I have never even considered calling a lady.

That lying, conniving bitch…

* * *

**A/N: I got this one out faster than I thought I would, but I didn't have the heart to make yall wait for the revealing, though I'm sure most of you saw it coming. Oh and the Black Out 3 is my spoof of the Hangover 3 (which, I still haven't seen yet) Anywho, Hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello all, I bet yall are thinking... "Where the hell have you been? It's been weeks and you left us hanging." I'm sorry. I just moved into a new apartment and no wifi until tomorrow, but I woke up a little early today and had time to come to the library. **

**Any who, with no internet to surf I had time to write 2 chapters. They'll both be uploaded right now. And, very sefl explanatory. So, Enjoy please!**

* * *

Chapter 18

I was livid. I couldn't think straight, all I wanted to do is let her have it. But, I couldn't, not yet anyway. I needed to be sure that she actually did it. The only reason why I suspected her is because Wendy told us that an "eye witness" saw Sam. Plus, I know how much Val despises her.

I recalled her last words to me the other night in the hallway after she found out Sam had slept over… _"I want you to stay away from her, and if you won't fix it…Then I will." _

I knew she was going to be up to something, but this… this is beyond low.

Deep down I was hoping I was wrong that this was someone else's prank that went completely wrong, but I knew the truth this had one name written all over it.

By time I made it to class we were down to the last fifteen minutes of first period. I tried to act as normal as possible, but I was failing miserably. I gave Ms. Briggs attitude when she tried to take ten points off my participation grade for forgetting my book. Yeah, all of that and I still didn't get my book out of her locker. Wes and Sam both kept giving me looks of confusion and worry because I was hardly talking to either of them and the attitude I was giving out.

Class finally ended and I left without saying anything. It wasn't long before the whole gang was texting me and asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't tell them, not yet. I wasn't sure if I would tell Sam at all. All that hard work to keep her out of trouble would go to waste if she was found stomping up and down on Valerie's face.

By time lunch rolled around I was prepared. I had all the facts straight. I walked into the cafeteria. The guys were at the table surrounded by the "Psycho Squad." I looked over at Carly's table and all the girls were over there as if they were completely in tune with me all their heads turned towards me and they began the whispering, all but Sam whose eyes were completely pinned to mine as if she was trying to read me.

I quickly broke eye contact. I could look at her all day, but I didn't need her to catch on. Then I saw her, Valerie was walking into the cafeteria with her two main flunkies. She saw me and ran towards me throwing her arms around me. I didn't hug back but she didn't notice.

"I missed you so much yesterday honey." She said with a huge smile. I said nothing, just nodded my head. She continued to talk about her day. I just let her talk then it came up. "And, did you hear about what that Samantha Puckett did to the gym? I heard she's getting expelled."

That was my cue. "Babe let's go somewhere more private." I said grabbing her hand and rubbing it.

She smiled at me. "Now you're talking." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to our old spot in the storage room under the theater stage.

When we got into the room she pushed me up against the wall and started attacking my neck.

"So, babe what did you do yesterday?" I asked.

"I was with Paulette all day. We had our usual sleepover, boring stuff that you wouldn't want to discuss." She said in between the pecks she was placing along my neck.

"Oh really, I talked to Paulette today, she said her and Rueben went to the movies with Gibs and Tasha." I said causing her to stop for a few seconds. Lie number 1, I thought.

"Did I say Paulette, I meant Leslie." She said. "Now, do you want to talk or get back to this?" She said placing her lips on mine.

I pulled away. "That definitely, but we don't get the chance to just talk anymore sweet heart I just want to here all about the sleepover with Leslie." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "But, the details are so boring. We stayed in all night. You can ask her yourself?" She said.

"Oh, I did. Funny thing is she said you canceled on her because you had plans with Rachael and Monica." I said.

She started to shift. I wasn't confronting her until I was sure, and her friends did that for me. Talking to them all about who she was with and how they hadn't seen her all weekend long, at least not her usual hang out partners. I had caught her, but of course she wasn't giving in that easy.

"What were you doing checking up on me?" She asked defensively.

"Of course not baby, I was looking for you yesterday, and I called them, but no one knew where you were." I lied. She looked nervous. I smiled and touched her cheek. "Enough of this lets do what we came here to do." I said in a low tone.

"Yes," She dragged out as she pushed me down in a chair and straddled me. She launched a full on attack on my lips, but I cut it short.

"Wait," I said reaching down and grabbing my back pack. "I want to try something different today." I said

"Like what." She whispered in my ear before licking it.

I unzipped my backpack. "I want you to wear this." I said pulling out the blonde wig. Her eyes shot wide open as I sent her a smirk. "I think this would look so sexy on you."

"You're fucking kidding me right? I'm not wearing some fucking wig so you can pretend I'm that slut Sam." She said hopping off of my lap.

"Oh really, from what I know you love pretending to be Sam when I'm not around." I said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. "Where did you get that?" She finally asked.

"This storage room," I said. Her face relaxed as if her secret was safe. "But it's very similar to the one I found in your fucking locker this afternoon." I said throwing the wig at her feet.

She laughed. "Freddie babe, this isn't what you think. We were using these for a dance for cheer."

"CUT THE BULL SHIT VALERIE!" I yelled causing her to jump. "YOU ARE SPOILED, SELFISH, AND SUCH A DAMN LIAR!" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DELIBERATELY TRY TO RUIN SOMEONE'S LIFE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HAVE YOUR DAMN WAY!"

"FREDDIE WHAT OTHER CHOICE DID I HAVE? THE ONLY WAY TO GET HER OUT OF OUR LIVES WAS TO GET RID OF HER! SO, I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!" She yelled back actually proud of what she did. She walked up to me and snaked her arms around my neck. "Now we can go back to normal."

I grabbed her arms and removed them from me. "Not this time we can't," I stated.

"And, why the hell not?" She asked. "Sam is gone now." Wendy had held back the fact that Sam got off on my request and Val had just walked into the cafeteria so she hadn't seen Sam yet.

"First of all, Sam isn't going any damn where. She got off." I started, but she cut me off.

"What do you mean Sam got off?" She asked.

"She had an alibi." I said. Her face fell than a moment later was filled with rage. "Yeah you heard me right. Unfortunately for you she has people who would go through any lengths to protect her." I was all talked out I didn't say anything else, I just shook my head at her, and began to walk out.

"Freddie wait please," she said her voice had softened. She grabbed my arm and started touching my face. I rolled my eyes as she continued. "We can fix this babe. It us remember how good we were together before all of this? We can be that again. I just love you so much. I lost my mind I know, but I did this for us." She said.

I lightly pushed her away. "No, Valerie you didn't do this for us, you did this for yourself. You did this to get rid of a problem that wasn't going away." I stated. "I'm done with you Valerie. We're over. Do you hear me? I can't do this anymore, and I'm sorry for dragging you along for this long knowing my heart wasn't in this anymore." I said walking away.

"YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE FUCKING MISTAKE FREDDIE!" She said as I walked away. "She'll never be with you! You can't change her Freddie, and she's with someone else."

I stopped and turned around to look at her. "It doesn't matter anymore. Even with her issues I still love her, and I will wait until she is ready." I said. Valerie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I should turn you in, but I'm not. Just remember Karma's a fucking bitch."

I heard her scream and throw something before breaking out into tears. This time I didn't feel the need to go back and check on her. I started to wonder when did she change, and how did I not see it. Yeah, she had always been a piece of work, but never low handed and conniving. When we first started dating she was sweet. Maybe it wasn't her who had changed; maybe this whole thing couldn't be blamed on her this time. Maybe it's all my fault. I had changed.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a throat clearing and a bush of blonde hair hitting me in the face. Before I knew it I had ran straight into the side of Sam.

"You know Benson; if I knew you helping me was going to turn you into an asshole. I would've taken the expulsion." She said turning around and crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about Puckett?" I asked leaning against the lockers nearest to us.

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been acting like a complete dick all morning. Not talking to any of us, scowling at your teachers, when you're Mister 'guys we should respect all teachers even if we don't particularly like them." She said imitating my voice on the last note. "What's up with you Benson? Do you want to go tell Franklin we made the whole thing up because we can if it will bring back the sweet, respectful, and nubbish Freddie Benson I've come to know."

I rolled my eyes. What is it with girls always assuming they're the reason for someone's recent change in behavior? "No Sam, it's not that at all." I said.

"Then what the hell is it then Benson? I don't know anything else that would make you do a complete one eighty within fifteen minutes." She stated blocking my way so I couldn't run from her. I had to give her something; she wasn't going to let this go so easily.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed heavily. "Me and Valerie broke up." I stated in a mono tone. I observed her features, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. For a minute there it seemed as if there was a tiny hopeful spark in her eyes, but her face was frozen in what I guessed to be shock.

"Are you shitting me? Why did you break up?" She asked after a moment of silence.

'Because it should've been over the minute I realized I was in love with you, but I stayed with her out of loyalty. Until, she decided to frame you with all this stupid shit and I couldn't stand for that.' I thought. I wanted to say it, but there were some other things that had to be dealt with first, Sam is still in some what of a relationship. Not to mention that probably would've been laying it on a little too thick.

"Let's just say, I saw a side of her I never thought was really there. We've both changed so much and we aren't the same people we were freshmen year, so I called it quits." I stated. It was a semi truth.

She nodded her head. "Well are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Time heals all wounds Sam." I said with a smirk.

"Good." She said before punching me in the chest. I felt the wind be knocked out of me. Girl packs a mean punch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I asked when I was able to breathe again.

"DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT NUB! I THOUGHT YOU REGRETED HELPING ME, ASSHOLE!" She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think that. I just didn't feel like talking to anyone about everything you know." Once again it was semi true. She nodded her head in understanding.

"So, how did Valerie handle the break up?" Sam asked.

"How do you think she handled it?" I asked with a knowing look.

"Well, you're still breathing so that's a plus." She laughed.

"I guess," I said. I looked at the clock on the wall. The period was about to end. "Well I should head to football." I said pushing off the lockers.

"I thought the season was over?"

"It is, but we still have to go down there. We do conditioning and things like that." I answered back, but as soon as I was about to say bye and head that way the PA system came on.

"Attention Ridgeway High, we are now about conduct a locker search. We need all students to report to their lockers immediately. Once again we need all students to report to their lockers." Principal Franklin's secretary stated.

"And, so it begins," Sam said as everyone began to file out of the classrooms.

"What?" I asked kind of surprised by the recent announcement.

"The investigation for the gym trashing shit." Sam said pushing off of the locker and moving towards her locker.

"Damn, that was quick." I said following her towards our locker section.

"Yeah, I'm interested in seeing who had the balls to do it, and to blame that shit on me. Sam said gripping her bag tight. "Moments like these I wish I had the freedom to beat the shit out of someone, but of course I have to just have sweet dreams about it."

I laughed through my rising anger. "For once I wish you could too." I said in all honesty.

When we got to our area we went our separate ways. The teachers were already starting to check the lockers. Sam got there just in time for them to check her locker. I looked over towards Val and her friends. They seemed to be arguing over something.

I moved out of the way when they started checking my locker. I knew they wouldn't find anything so I wasn't tripping. After what felt like hours, they made there way to the psycho squads' lockers. They spread out, one by one their lockers turned up empty until they reached Rachael's locker. There were two empty cans of paint. Valerie's eyes flew open, as she shot a huge glare towards Rachael shaking her head as if to say no.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!" Rachael shouted under pressure. She pointed at Valerie "SHE SAID THAT NO ONE WOULD KNOW IT WAS US! IT WAS A HARMLESS PRANK! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS ALL ABOUT REVENGE ON SAM PUCKETT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP RACHAEL" Valerie yelled at her.

"NO, THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT! I SHOULD'VE NEVER LISTENED TO YOU!" Rachael yelled back.

"That's enough of that ladies," Principal Franklin stated walking towards them due to Rachael's emotional confession. They open Valerie's locker where in the front sat the blonde wig. "Well, seems like you to ladies have a lot of explaining to do in my office." He finished out gesturing for the two of them to follow him.

Valerie shot the most evil look to Rachael I have ever seen her throw towards anyone, and she followed Principal Franklin towards his office. She looked over at me. I guess she was looking for a little sympathy, but I just turned away.

Sam's eyes landed dead on mine. For once I couldn't even look at her. I felt sick about myself because at the end of the day this was my entire fault.

* * *

**A/N: Here lies the end of Freddie and Valerie's relationship as we know it R.I.P. I hope you guys enjoyed next chapter will be up immediately. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Sam's POV*

_"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!" Rachael shouted under pressure. She pointed at Valerie "SHE SAID THAT NO ONE WOULD KNOW IT WAS US! IT WAS A HARMLESS PRANK! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS ALL ABOUT REVENGE ON SAM PUCKETT!" _

_"SHUT THE HELL UP RACHAEL" Valerie yelled at her._

_"NO, THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT! I SHOULD'VE NEVER LISTENED TO YOU!" Rachael yelled back._

_ "That's enough of that ladies," Principal Franklin stated walking towards them due to Rachael's emotional confession. They open Valerie's locker where in the front sat the blonde wig. "Well, seems like you two ladies have a lot of explaining to do in my office." He finished out gesturing for the two of them to follow him._

I was pissed the fuck off. I had seen the whole ordeal. The cans being pulled out and the blonde wig that was supposed to look like my hair. I couldn't believe it. Valerie had done this and for what, revenge?

I looked over at Freddie to see what his response was to all of this. Considering he and Valerie broke up I was expecting anger and shock, with slight relief. Instead, I looked at him and saw nothing. He looked back at me with a guilty expression before he walked away and I didn't see him again for the rest of the day.

Carly couldn't believe it. On the way to her place that was all she could talk about. "I can't believe that gank would do something like that." She said.

I had been quiet the whole time. I hadn't even told anyone about Freddie and the bitch breaking up. I was too concentrated on Freddie and the look he gave me before he walked away.

"Sam, did you hear me?" Carly asked when I didn't respond to her last inquiry.

"Huh, oh yeah me either. Hey, did you see Freddie after school today?" I asked.

"Um, for like two seconds, he was practically running out of the door." She said. "Guess he was embarrassed about the fact that his bitchy girlfriend vandalized school property and was suspended indefinitely for the remainder of the year." She said.

"Yeah, or it's something else." I said.

We got to the Bushwell and we made our way in.

"GET OFF OF MY CLEAN FLOORS!" Lewbert the doorman yelled.

"SCREW YOU WARTFACE!" I yelled back causing Carly to cover her face and shake her head as we stepped in the elevator.

"Must you argue with him every time you come over here? Why don't you ignore him like the rest of us?" She asked as we got to her floor.

"Because, he creeps me the hell out." I said as we entered her apartment. I had only been here twice before.

"Great logic." She said. "Want some lemonade? I just made it this morning." She asked.

"Sure," I answered back looking at her brothers amazing sculptures. "Where is your brother, Spencer, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Spencer, he was on a camping trip with his best friend Socko. They were supposed to be back yesterday, but my brother some how accidently made the back part of the RV catch on fire. So, they're stuck in this little town near the campsite until it gets fixed. She shook her head, as she brought the lemonade tray to me. "Okay, I'll be back I'm just going to run upstairs and change clothes really quick."

"Alright," I said as she climbed up the stairs. I picked up one of the lemonade glasses and took a big gulp of it. I immediately regretted it, and spit it right back out.

"What kind of lemonade…" I thought out loud just as I heard her heading back downstairs. I looked around trying to figure out what to do with this lemonade, so I did the only thing logical, I poured it back into the lemonade jug right in front of me.

"I'm back." She announced.

"No shit," I said trying to play off my guilt with sarcasm. Carly just rolled her eyes and sat down beside me. "Wow, you drank all your lemonade fast. It usually takes Spencer days to finish one cup." She said in amazement.

"Wow, I don't see why." I said making a face towards the opposite direction. I turned to see her trying to pour me another cup. "NO," I yelled a bit louder than I meant to. Carly was taken back. "I mean, I need to run over to Freddie's real quick to check on him, and there's no telling how long this might take." I said standing up and walking out the door before Carly could even answer.

I went across the hall and prayed that his mom wasn't at home due to the fact that he's still ground and I just don't like her. I was about to knock on the door when it opened up.

I stepped back and held my breath, but it was just Wes, Gibbs, and Brad. "Hey guys," I said to the trio.

"Sup Puckett," Gibby said.

"Hey," the other two added in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much just came to check on our main man. See how he was handling all this Valerie drama." Wes commented. "What are you doing here?" He asked they all gave me this weird look.

"The same as you guys." I said.

They all nodded their heads. "Well, I'm sure he would LOVE to see you." Gibby stated earning him a death glare from the other two.

"O…kay, well I guess I'll see you guys later." I said moving by the three to knock on the door.

"Oh don't worry about all that Sam. His mom isn't there, you can just go in." Wesley stated.

I nodded my head and turned the door knob to head in.

"Hey Sam, is Carly home?" Brad asked.

"Yep, on the couch with her homemade lemonade," I stated. I laughed as Brad's eyes popped out of his head. His face turned from calm to terrified. "Yeah, good luck with that." I said and headed in closing the door behind me.

'That was weird.' I thought as I walked deeper into his apartment. I finally made it to the door and put my ear up against it. I heard The Fray's cover of Heartless playing in the background. I slowly opened the door and saw him laying on his bed his face in the pillow.

I slowly stepped into his room and heard him humming along to the words of the song. I quietly made my way over to him. You could tell he was in his own zone because he didn't move a muscle or check to see who was standing over him. I knew how to get his attention, plus my favorite part was coming up.

_"Talk and talk and talk and talk_

_Baby lets just knock it off _

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know about me and you."_

I sung out which caused Freddie to jump up and out of the bed. He landed on the floor and starred up at me in disbelief. I kept singing out the song.

_"So I got something new to see _

_You just gon' keep hatin' me _

_We just gonna be enemies"_

_"I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong _

_And you can't make it right _

_I'm a take off tonight into the night"_

"Didn't your mama ever tell you that listening to heart break songs after a break up is no bueno? They could emotionally destroy you." I said sitting on his bed.

"You scared the shit out of me Puckett." He stated finally standing to his feet, and sitting next to me. "What are you doing here?" He added in.

"I came to check on you." I started. "A lot of shit happened today with your break up and the revealing of the culprit, so I was worried"

"Well, thanks for that, but you're the one who took the major hit, so shouldn't I be checking on you?" He asked.

"She should just be glad that she will not be at school for the rest of the year. I myself am very thankful because I can't drag her by her hair all over the campus therefore staying out of jail and trouble."

Freddie laughed and sat back.

It got quiet in the room, so I asked what I had been dying to ask since the reveal.

"Freddie, you didn't seem too shocked about Valerie being the one who fucked up the gym."

Freddie slight smile became non-existent. "That's because I wasn't. I had found out right after you headed to class. I confronted her about it." He admitted. I knew he was too calm about that whole situation. "It was part of the reason why we broke up."

I was a little surprised about that. "Really," I asked. My heart started beating faster as he nodded his head. "Why?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't be okay with her doing that to anyone especially not you."

I tried to keep from looking at him too long. I didn't want to be sucked into his eyes, but it was like he was magnet and I was metal. I couldn't help it. "Why especially me," I breathed out.

"Because, you're…" He started, but it seemed like he was looking for the right words. "Sam, my friend, and if you would've took the fall for that idiotic plan of hers, there's no telling where you would be now." He said.

I was breathing easier now, but I didn't know how to respond to any of this. I felt bad for him, he seemed to feel guilty, but was it because she did this to me. Or, because he was the reason she completely flipped her lid.

"You know Freddie none of this is your fault." I started he looked up at me with confused eyes. "This battle between me and The Psycho started before I even knew you. You were just more fuel to the fire." I said.

He slightly laughed. "But, I didn't help the situation either."

"True," I said. "But, it still would've most likely escalated to this point eventually. Girls like Valerie can't just allow some gank to constantly step on their toes." I said.

"You're not a gank." He said.

"Not to you maybe, but to others I am worse than a gank." I stated.

He just shook his head. "I guess not everyone finds their only love as a freshman in high school." He stated causing me to raise one eyebrow.

"You know someone who did?" I asked in complete surprise.

He smirked. "My parents," I was confused. Carly said his parents split when he was one. "I mean they didn't stay together, but it was how well they knew each other, and how they smiled when they talked about each other even after the split. Not to mention, neither one of them ever felt right about even discussing being married to anyone else. I just know that they loved each other and never stopped."

I smiled at the look on his face as he discussed his parents.

"I mean if it wasn't for the pressures they were under when my dad went pro, they would've made it without a doubt." He continued his smile faltering.

"What happened?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was too young to even remember what happened. All I know is what the other told me, and it was a bunch of he said she said shit. My dad was listening to his teammates and managers, and how my mom was going to be all about money if she wasn't already. My mom couldn't trust him, and was always saying he would cheat while he was on the road. Not one side of either party admitted they played a part in the end, and I guess when I came along it didn't make anything easier." He said.

"Wow," I started. I already knew the rest of the story, but apart of me was curious whether or not he would tell me himself. "Well, what happened to your dad?" I gathered the courage to ask, immediately regretting it when I saw the look on his face.

He sat there quiet for a minute. I swear I almost saw a tear fall. "He died when I was twelve, cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said rubbing his back a little.

"Yeah, he found out three years into his career. He ended up quitting after that season. He said that he didn't have long to live, and he wanted to spend that time with me. Part of me always thought that was bullshit because he chose football over me the first few years of my life. Yet, at the same time I loved him for it. You know it taught me to never assume life is always good the way it is. It sometimes takes the bad times for you to appreciate the good. He fell on his ass lost everything, but he was happier for it. I mean he still suffered. Things between him and my mom were never the same, but they were still some what a family. He even lived with us in the guest room so my mom could take care of him when he started getting worse." He said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"To be honest with you, I spent many of those years resenting him. Even when he was around, the thought in the back of my mind was he was only there because he was sick. If he wasn't he would still be a NFL Pro ignoring his wife and only son. And, I held that thought till the day he died. I never fully let him in. I just gave enough to keep our relationship alive." He said his tears were free flowing at this point. I really wasn't sure what I should do. I never seen a guy cry that wasn't because I kicked the crap out of him.

"That's why I push you so hard to forgive your dad, because even though he wasn't there before, he's trying to be there now. And, you don't want to remember that he tried to be there for you, and you resented him so much that you couldn't let him." Freddie said as I did the only thing I could think to do to console him. I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

We sat there hugging in silence for a few minutes before he adjusted us into a more comfortable position leaning against the headboard on his bed; I switched to resting my head between his shoulder and chest, while keeping my arms around him.

"Thank you," He said.

"For," I asked

"Not laughing at me for crying." He said with a slight laugh. I joined in on his laugh.

"I wouldn't do that… at least not for the reason you were crying. It seems like your dad's death is still affecting you. I could never kick you for that." I answered honestly.

"I don't know why it's been 6 years almost." He said in defeat.

"Freddie, he's your dad. I don't think anyone could ever really get over loosing their parents." I said forcing him to look at me. "It would also help if you weren't constantly trying to hold all these feelings in. You need to talk about it sometimes."

He grabbed my hand that was on his cheek and rubbed it. I felt all warm on the inside. This was too close for comfort, but I couldn't stay away. "That's easier said than done Sam." He whispered back still holding my hand in place as if he didn't want me to remove it.

"Well, if it makes it any easier I'm here if you ever need to talk." I whispered. Getting sucked into his eyes again was the last thing I registered before his lips came crashing down onto mine. This time I didn't stop it from happening.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but I didn't want to move. This was different from any other guy I had ever kissed. This was full of passion, but it was gentle and warm.

'Oh no Sam, what are you doing? This isn't real this is an act of emotion due to the discussion about his dad.' I thought. 'You need to stop this and stop it right now Puckett before it escalates.'

I told myself this, but I was finding it hard to pull away. Sometime in all the back and forth in my head we had managed to intertwine our entire bodies together. There was no air getting in between us in any way.

I finally managed to come back to my senses and pull away, although it seemed as if Freddie wasn't going to let that happen.

When I had pried away from him completely, I starred for a few seconds before speaking.

"Um, I better get back to Carly's she is probably wondering where I am so she can force more of her lemonade down my throat." I stated trying to make light of the situation.

We slightly laughed. "That must be what I tasted just now." Both of our laughs came to a halt. "Thanks… for um, stopping by and everything." He stated.

"No problem, I'm here for you Freddie." I said standing up as he tried to reach for another hug. I hesitated, but decided not to leave him hanging. As soon as I was in his arms I felt myself turning into jello. I decided that it was really time to go.

"Bye Freddie, I'll see you tomorrow." I stated pulling back and heading towards the door.

"Bye Sam."

I made my way out of his room and out the apartment as fast as walking feet could carry me. I didn't want to run because I was afraid he would come out and ask me why I was running, then I would have to think of some lame ass excuse that wouldn't make sense.

As soon as I made it out of his apartment and into the hallway I breathed in the tension free air before leaning my head back onto his door.

'Carly and Jessica are going to have a field day with this one.' I thought because there is no way in hell I can hide this one.

* * *

**A/N: So, not gonna lie I went back and forth with this chapter it was hard to write. I was going to hold off on the kiss at first, but I think it will make the story more interesting as I further progression between Freddie and Sam. It gives no where to run later on. lol Hope you enjoyed! Review please if you love me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here it is the kiss aftermath. We are slowly winding down in the chapters, but the closer I get to the end the more I realize there is so much more I can do with characters. Possible sequel ;) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

*Sam POV*

_The next day_

"Why don't you just admit it Sam." Jessica chastised me over the phone. "You like him and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends." I continued to say back.

"Yeah, because we all just go around having make out sessions with our friends." Carly remarked sarcastically next to me. I sent her a glare.

"No one asked you Shay." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Very mature Sam," Carly stated going back to filing her nails.

"I agree with Carly on this one everyone doesn't go around kissing their friends." Jessica stated. I rolled my eyes. 'I should have never told them.' I thought in the back of my mind.

This had been going on since last night. First, I went to Carly's and spilled my guts about the entire conversation and kiss. Her response was squeals and a double date schedule between her, Brad, Freddie, and me. Then when I got away from the Bushwell chaos I went home to call Jess and spill my guts to her. I was hoping for a little sympathy, but instead she shouted 'I KNEW IT' in my ear a thousand times and begged for details.

Now here we are in the middle of the crowded cafeteria. I got Carly bugging me on the side, and Jessica had a free period and decided to call and bug me about my so called feelings.

"For the last time to both of you he kissed me, and he was just emotional and wasn't thinking straight." I said.

"Oh he was thinking Sam, just not with his big head." Jessica said.

"Gross Jess," I stated making a face.

"What she say?" Carly asked. I just shook my head and continued with the annoying conversation. This caused Carly to switch to the other side of me, so she could press her ear against the phone and hear too.

"He hasn't even been single twenty four hours yet. He is not ready for anything, and I'm no one's rebound." I stated.

"Please, you're anything, but a rebound." Carly said.

I looked over at her. "And, how would you know Shay?" I asked.

"I'm one of his best friends Sam I know him pretty well." She said with confidence. "He's liked you since the day you two first met. He was just good at hiding it from you because you weren't paying attention, or passing it off as something else like you're doing now." She said.

"I don't believe you." I responded putting the thought out of my head.

"Oh really, fine I got an even better example of this." She stated turning her whole body to face me. "The morning after you spent the night, Freddie and Valerie had a huge fight in the middle of the hallway in which he admitted that he had feelings for you." Carly said with a huge smile.

I was silent. I felt my heart stop for a split second. I didn't know how to respond to this. I highly doubted that Carly would make this up just to make me believe that Freddie really had feelings for me.

"If that still isn't enough proof for you. He admitted it to me through text message that same morning because I witnessed the whole thing." Carly continued. "Want to see the text messages?" She asked pulling out her phone.

"No, I don't want to see the text." I said.

"Why not," Jessica started over the phone. "Sounds like you would have all the proof you need." She continued. 'That's what I'm afraid of.' I thought, but dare not say. "Better yet, why don't you just ask him yourself? Didn't you have a class with him this morning?"

"No, well we do, but he's on a field trip with the rest of the A/V club and the entire theater arts program." I stated. Thank God for that. It seemed it was Ridgeway High national field trip day. Freddie, Gibby, and Missy were on the Theater Arts field trip. Wes and Wendy were covering a debate competition for the school paper and yearbook, and Tasha was gone for the rest of the week modeling for fashion week in New York. Carly was supposed to be gone too for student council business, but because of the schedule conflict for Wendy they canceled it.

"They should be back sometime between the next two periods though." Carly yelled towards the phone. I shot her an evil glare.

"Cool, talk to him then." Jessica said.

"It's not that simple." I tried to explain.

"Why the hell not?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, why the hell not" Jessica added in.

"Because, I'm not sure how I feel about all of this." I stated truthfully. This was a lot to take in one day. I haven't had time to process it all, which I feel should be done before me and Freddie discuss anything. "I still have some things to figure out."

"What's to figure out? You either like him or not." Jessica stated.

"Yeah, and we're both pretty sure you do. Why won't you just let yourself?" Carly added in.

I was about to answer until I caught a glance of a big group of people entering the cafeteria. 'Please let that be the debate team.' I repeated over and over in my head but I knew it wasn't there was way too many of them.

My fears were confirmed when Gibby and Missy walked into the cafeteria. Missy waved at us and head towards the lunch line. My heart stopped as the entire A/V club made their way into the cafeteria along with Freddie. They were busy chatting it up about something that Freddie didn't bother looking my way. Thank God, I think I'm home free.

"They're back." Carly basically sang in my ear. I just shot her a look.

"Hey Jess, lunch is almost over, I have to call you later. If we can switch the subject," I added.

"Yeah, Puckett I know you have to go deal with your man." She claimed, I could hear the smile through phone.

"Fuck you Evans." I said.

"Love you too hun, Bye Carly." She finished blowing a kiss into the phone and hanging up.

Just as I hung up with Jessica, Dean began texting me. I made a face that didn't go unnoticed by Carly.

"What's wrong? Is that your mom or James?" She asked.

"I wish." I stated honestly. "It's Dean."

Carly laughed. "I guess you're still mad at him because of the whole Jessica and Twitch thing." She asked.

'No I'm mad at myself for letting him treat my like a cheap ass hooker." I thought.

"No, I'm mad at him because he's an asshole." I said. I texted him saying I didn't want to talk to him right now, and shut off my phone. "I'm sick of him. I just want to be donw with him and move on to someone new." I said.

"Like Freddie," Carly said wiggling one of her eyebrows.

I shook my head. "I walked right into that one. No not like Freddie. Someone completely new, that's not the relationship type."

She shook her head. "So, you want to go from one asshole to another?" She asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Not all guys who aren't looking for relationships are assholes." I said.

Carly just glared at me. "Good luck weeding them out." She said shaking her head. She checked her phone. "Oh shit, I got to go I'll see you after school."

"Um, where are you going?" I asked.

"I forgot I have a meeting with Principal Franklin about this thing he wants me to do next week. So, I doubt I'm coming back to class." She said.

"Wow, way to leave me alone Carls," I said. I had never been in Howard's class without anyone before. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get kicked out.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you with double the bacon tomorrow morning. I promise." She said gathering her stuff and practically running out of the cafeteria.

I shook my head, looking around the cafeteria. Friendless for the time being, due to the fact that they were all still in the lunch line, and I really didn't feel like dealing with Freddie, where ever he had disappeared to.

As if on cue, the lunch bell rang and it was time to go back to class. Missy looked my way and shot me a frowning face. I knew what she meant; she was stuck alone with Gibby for 30 minutes. I waved bye with a slight chuckle.

I gathered my stuff and threw my stuff in the trash and turned to head to class, but accidently ran into the person behind me.

"Oh sorry," I stated before looking up to see the one person I was trying to avoid. "Oh, hey… Freddie." I slightly started fidgeting and was having trouble with looking at him.

"Hey Sam, he stated back. "What's up?" He asked. I noticed he was slightly fidgeting too.

"Nothing much, just going back to class." I said. "Um, how was the field trip." I asked trying to make this less awkward.

"It was great. We went and saw the Lion King. It was absolutely amazing." He stated.

"That's cool." I said. "Well I better go, got to get back to class." I said trying to walk away but Freddie grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Sam wait," he said. I looked down at our hands and he dropped it hesitantly. "About yesterday…" He started.

"Freddie its okay, you were emotional. We had been talking about your dad. Let's just act like it never happened, okay." I said.

"But, what if I don't want to act like it never happened?" He asked.

"Freddie, be serious about this. You just got out of a relationship not even a full day ago, and I'm not relationship type okay. It will never work." I stated, trying to walk off again, but he blocked my way.

"But," He started again, but I cut him off.

"No buts Freddie. We're better as friends okay." I said as the bell rang. "I'm late I got to go." I said maneuvering pass him.

"Sam," He said, but I kept walking away from him. "DAMN IT!" I heard him yell as he punched the near by wall. Still I didn't turn around.

It was better this way, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello all, here's another chapter hope you like! **

**Oh, and for the record. My extra grown self will always dig Seddie. I was heart broken after that finale, no offense to Creddiers, but Seddie still lives on through fanfiction. I don't really watch Sam and Cat, but I heard Nathan Kress might guest star so that would be one episode I watch! hands down. I just think they've always had this amazing chemistry that leaves everyone amazed and confused at the same time. lol**

**So, that was my spill on Seddie. Now guys pray that I get internet soon, so I can post whenever I want at my own apartment, and not have to wait for time to go to the library and post. Especially with school starting back in a couple of weeks.**

* * *

Chapter 21

_Three weeks later. Winter Break._

*Freddie's POV*

*Thursday Afternoon*

"Dude you have got to perk up." Wesley said from his mixing corner. He asked me to come over and hang with him to get me out of the house.

School was officially out for winter break and I had paid off my debt to my mom, but I hadn't felt like going anywhere. Not since Sam rejected me.

"Here listen to this mix I just made for The Bash Saturday night." Wes was The Bash's official DJ, at least until we graduate next year. I listened to the mix, which had a hip hop beat behind some of my favorite songs.

Now this mix did surprise me because he usually didn't play a lot of rock or pop music. He liked to watch the girls twerk so he tends to play mostly rap music no one cared though because he's damn good at mixing, and everyone is usually drunk off their asses by that point. Not to mention what dude doesn't want a girl grinding on him?

"Nice man," I said as I listened to the mix.

"Thanks, this is for rock/pop hour." He said nodding his head with a smile. "Also known as my time to leave the table, and go get up on some girls, while the music plays."

I slightly laugh. "Alright remember what happened the last year at the Bash you ended up having bathroom sex with Leslie and couldn't get rid of her."

He quivered. "The horror's, I mean she was great at the sex, but crazy as hell afterwards. She busted my back window just because I told her party hook ups are just what they are, which is a party hook up and nothing more."

I laughed. "Well, I'm just reminding you of that, so you won't sleep with anymore crazies."

He shook his head. "The only way to be sure of that is to not do it. Let's be honest with ourselves. I am going to do it."

I shook my head at him. Wes, Brad and Gibby have all randomly hooked up with girls at a party. Not all of them were actual sex, but still they got pretty far with many girls. I on the other hand had not.

"I just don't get the point you know." I said.

"That's because you were in a committed relationship for three years. You never got to experience it. But, Saturday night find one girl you really vibe with and is DTF, then you will completely understand."

"That's not going to happen." I said.

"Why the hell not you don't have a girlfriend. Rebound sex is better than relationship sex because you've been with the same girl for so long. Plus, you should occupy your time with someone while you're waiting for Sam." He said. Sometimes my friends can be so damn mannish. Though he had a point on a few of those points, that kiss wasn't stopping Sam from fucking Dean still, so why shouldn't I.

"That's not it at all." I started. I took a deep breath. I was about to get bitched at to the extreme. "I'm not going to The Bash this year." I stated.

"The fuck you mean you ain't going to The Bash?" Wes all but yelled at me.

"I'm not in a party mood." I answered back honestly.

"Well you better find a party mood." He said causing me to roll my eyes at him. "I mean this is the start of winter break. Last time we all get to hang out until school starts back. I mean I'm going to be at my grandma's until right before New Years. Carly is going to Yakima to see her grandfather. Gibby and Tasha are going to Colorado with her family and won't be back until school, and Brad is going home for the holidays." He stated. He was right, but I wasn't convinced. I would see the majority of them when they got back.

"I mean the only people that will be here are you, Missy, Wendy and…" He stopped as if he was having a revelation. "Please, don't tell me you don't want to go just because Sam most likely isn't going?" He asked giving me a knowing look.

I laughed nervously. "What of course not… Why would I ever…" I stopped talking when I saw his face. "I mean lets be honest Wes one of the main reasons guys go to parties is to meet girls. The only girl I want won't be there, and I'm not checking for anyone else, so what is the point?" I asked.

All Wesley did was stare at me. I knew I had no way of winning this one, and I wasn't trying to be here for hours arguing with him. "Fine, man I'll be there okay. Just don't try to push anyone on me okay."

Wes just smiled and laughed. "I'm bored. Want to go to gym?" He asked stretching.

I checked the time on the phone, and rolled my eyes. "I would, but my mom is expecting me… Mother and son pottery class today," I said standing up. "I better head out."

He held his hand out and we did our handshake. "Alright man, I'll see you Saturday if not tomorrow."

I just nodded and walked out of his room. Sometimes friends can be a real pain in the ass.

* * *

*General POV*

As soon as Wesley heard the front door shut he picked up his phone and started dialing.

"What's up Wes?" Carly answered.

"We have got to get those two together already. He's driving me fucking insane." Wesley said leaving Carly confused.

"Um, who are we talking about again?" She asked.

"Sam and Freddie, he's been sulking about her since the "just friend's" speech two weeks ago. He wasn't even going to the damn bash because he didn't see the point in it because she isn't going." Wes all but yelled in the phone.

"Oh okay, yeah Sam's been avoiding the subject. She's claiming the kiss to be a mistake, but I know she doesn't mean that." Carly stated. "I agree, but how can we get them both to stop being stubborn and go for what they want?"

"Oh Freddie's ready, this time it's all Sam." He said. "But, this party could help if you can get her there." Wesley challenged.

Carly thought for a moment before letting a devious smile cross her face. "With a couple of reinforcements I may be able to make something happen."

"Cool, well let's get this on and poppin operation Seddie is now a go." Wesley said with an agreeing nod.

Carly laughed. "Seddie, like Sam and Freddie together; it's cheesy, but cute. I like it."

"You know how I do." Wesley stated popping his shirt collar. "Alright, I'm about to head to gym before the after work rush. I'll see you Saturday, and bring your girl."

Carly rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Alright Wes, see you then." With that they hung up the phone, but Carly's job wasn't quite through yet. She quickly scrolled through her call log and called the only person, other than herself and Freddie, that knew how to get under Sam's skin to the point of breaking.

The phone rang a few times before she answered. "Hey Jessica, its Carly," She said when Jessica finally picked up.

"I know love, how are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"I'm great. Look I don't have much time Sam should be here any minute, but I need a huge favor." Carly stated, silently praying she would be willing to help. Though she knew she would help most likely, Jessica was also tired of this Seddie Rollercoaster.

"Anything for you doll, what do you need?" Jessica asked.

"Ammunition," Carly said leaving a pause waiting for a response.

Jessica laughed. "Why, planning on taking out your boyfriend already that was fast darling, but Twitch knows a guy..."

Carly caught on to how that sounded. "No, no maybe I should have used a complete sentence. We need ammunition for Sam, to get her to admit that she wants Freddie." Carly finished out.

That definitely caught her attention. "I'm listening." Jessica stated.

"It's obvious that they have feelings for each other, but they find every sorry ass excuse they can not to be together. However, Freddie is determined to have Sam, so if we can just get her to stop being so damn stubborn they could finally be together." Carly stated.

"So, what we need is a reason for Sam to let it go. To finally give in to what she's been trying to hide." Jessica configured.

"Yes," Carly confirmed. "Now, Saturday is this huge party we're all going to be there. Now, if I can get Sam there, can you bring the ammunition?" Carly asked.

Jessica let out a devious laugh. "One step ahead of you Carls, just texted the one person that's needed to bring Sam to her knees. You just worry about getting Sam there and make sure she looks smoking hot. Love the girl to death, but like most tomboys she has no party attire."

Carly smiled. "Thanks Jess, yeah I have the perfect outfit already. I'll text you the deets tomorrow, see you Saturday night.

"Cool, bye love," Jessica said with a kiss towards the phone before hanging up.

Carly did a 10 second victory dance before hearing a knock on the door. 'Right on time,' she thought as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Sam," She said turning and walking towards the couch.

"Sup Carls," Sam started. "Ugh, I'm so fucking bored already. What do you want to do today?" Sam asked throwing her feet on top of Carly's legs, and resting her head on the arm rest of the couch.

Carly shook her head. "Winter Break just started and you're already bored. What are you going to do when I'm in Yakima?"

"Yak-a-who," Sam asked with a weird face. "What kind of shitty name is that?"

"Yakima, I don't know, but my grandfather lives there and my brother and I are heading there for Christmas on Monday."

"NO, you're leaving me alone too? I already was bummed because Jessica is going to Italy for Christmas." Sam said with a frown. "Man, you guys fucking suck."

"Sorry hun, but if you're free Saturday the gang is going to have one last hoorah before going our separate ways for the holidays." Carly threw in the conversation.

"You wouldn't so happen to be talking about The Bash, because I could've sworn I told you guys I wasn't going about a thousand damn times." Sam said in a mono-tone.

"Oh come on Sam, this is the last time we will all be able to hangout…"

"Before the holidays," Sam interrupted mimicking Carly's voice. "I'm still not convinced. It's not my scene." She threw her legs down, and walked towards the refrigerator. Carly was on her heels.

"Come on Sam, this is the first time The Bash will be hosted by someone other than Valerie. And, due to how long football season lasted because the playoffs it's two hours away at one of the psycho squads vacation cabin. No chance of cops coming to bust it up, all the alcohol you can drink. You can dance all night care free. And, we'll all be there, even a very newly single Freddie." Carly threw in to see what Sam's reaction would be.

"The boy's are planning his first party hook up." Carly added when Sam stiffened.

"Yeah, because I really want to go to a party to watch Benson hook up with slutty ganks." Sam claimed with a hint of jealously.

"I thought you didn't care?" Carly said with confidence.

Sam's eyes began to shift as she caught on to how jealous she sounded. "I don't, Freddie can bang whoever he wants. That doesn't mean I want to watch." She said as she pulled out a ham sandwich.

Carly shook her head, and turned to walk away. "Whatever you say Sam," Carly added.

"And, what the hell does that mean?" Sam asked as she shut the fridge door.

"It means, I don't think you can handle the thought of Freddie hooking up with someone let alone seeing it. You may have most fooled Sam, but you don't fool me for a bit." Carly stated causing Sam to cast her look towards the floor.

Sam looked up she wasn't going to do this not now. She had been thinking about that stupid kiss ever since it happened, and been putting up a damn good front about it. It wasn't ending now when she was finally becoming numb towards the situation.

"Listen here Shay, there is nothing going on between me and Freddie. I don't care what he does with those ganks." Sam claimed, trying to convince herself more than Carly.

"Prove it Sam, come to the party, and show me you can handle." Carly was pushing her buttons on purpose. She knew Sam couldn't stray away from a challenge; she was too prideful for that. "That is unless you don't think you can handle it.

Sam knew she couldn't handle it, but there was no way in hell she would give her friends the satisfaction of knowing it. "Fine Shay, I'll play your game; name your terms."

"You come to the party with me and the girls. You ride with us and stay the whole time. And, before you even claim that you have nothing to wear I got something that would be perfect for you…" Sam was about to object, but Carly stopped her. "Don't worry it's not a dress, I know better. If you make it through, I'll cook you a full on Pork attack dinner, with all the meat you could ever imagine, and I'll leave this Freddie ordeal alone. If you don't succeed or try to escape the party, you give up ham and bacon for one week, and you finally admit TO ME your true feelings for Freddie." Carly said holding her hand out for Sam to shake. "Do we have a deal Puckett?" She asked.

Sam thought about it. The stakes were pretty high this time; however Sam was an excellent liar she could fake it for a night, especially if everyone was liquored up. She just would go easy on the drinking.

After mentally weighing the options in her head she took Carly's hand and said "deal." Carly just smirked.

Operation Seddie was now in full swing. Carly couldn't help, but be excited about the possibility of Sam and Freddie getting together. That is if everything went okay, and she was really praying that it did.

"You're going down Shay." Sam stated in a challenging tone. "Mama always wins."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, lets go to the movies. I've been dying to see The Black Out 3." Carly stated grabbing her coat and heading towards the door.

Sam nodded. She hadn't seen it either and she could use a laugh to distract her from this no win bet she had just made. She grabbed her jacket and following Carly out the door.

'What the hell did I just get myself into?' Sam thought as they got into the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: Alright next chapter starts the beginning of a whole new drama. Be prepared to hate me when you see what I'm talking about. I promised a roller coaster, and you guys will get a roller coaster. Hope you liked and review if you want! :)... I love reading your thoughts even though I don't get much time to respond to all of them! I do appreciate them! My goal is at least 200 reviews ;). Though I doubt that will happen lol **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The Bash scene is so big I had to split it in to two chapters, so here is part one and part two will be posted later this week. Hope you enjoy. **

**Oh sorry to anyone who thinks the outfits are really slutty or hoish, but they are in high school, and most girls are trying to be noticed, I tried to keep them a little modest unless they're supposed to look slutty. **

* * *

Chapter 22

*Sam's POV*

*Saturday night*

"I am not wearing this…" I said as I looked at the outfit Carly had laid out for me.

"Why not?" She asked while she was starring in the mirror at herself trying on a short pink tight fitting dress, and shaking her head no.

I turned and glared at her. "Let's start with the fact that it's 30 fucking degrees outside." I stated.

"Oh come on Sam, you can wear the coat until we get there. There is no line outside we go straight in, and it is going to be hot as hell on the inside. You'll be cold five minutes max." She said with a shake of her head.

"But," I started.

"No buts Samantha Puckett, part of the deal was you wear my outfit, and I chose that one. So suck it up, and put the damn thing on." She said grabbing the real outfit she was wearing, going in her bathroom, and slamming the door shut.

I sat there stunned for a minute. "Fine, but I'm not wearing the heels." I said holding up the pair as if they were diseased.

"The hell you aren't," She stated sticking her head out the door. I must have looked terrified, because she rolled her eyes. "The shoes are for entrance and pictures only. Take a pair of flip flops and as soon as we're done you can change them." She stated with a smile and going back into the bathroom.

I let out a sigh of relief, but the door swung back open. "ONLY, the shoes Sam," she said shooting me a knowing look.

I groaned and starred at the outfit a little longer before shaking my head.

"You better hurry, the girls will be here any minute and we still have to do your hair." She said from the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with my hair?" I asked as I began to get ready.

"Nothing is wrong with it Sam." Carly said coming out of the bathroom; she was dress and ready to go. "It's a night out you should change it up a bit."

"Wow, you look great Shay." I said with a smile. She was wearing a black long sleeve blouse and a yellow mini skirt, and topped it off with some black suede tall high heel boots.

"Thank you," She said with a smile. Why are you just now getting dress?" She asked me with a glare.

I shrugged. "I'm just not sure how I feel about this." I said.

"Sam," Carly said with a smile. "You are going to look great. Just trust me on this one."

I nodded my head, and went into the bathroom with the outfit. After Carly finished gushing over how hot I looked she did my hair. It wasn't long before we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'LL GET IT SPENCER!" She yelled before running down the stairs. Her brother had been sleeping since I got here at three. He had just got home from an art show that was four hours away.

I heard the voices of the girls. I took one look in the mirror, and prepared myself for the big reveal to my friends. I took a deep breath, and headed out of Carly's room and down the stairs. The laughs of the girls filled the room, along with shushes from Carly.

"Where is Sam?" I heard Wendy say.

"Oh she is still getting used to the outfit, but she should be down in the minute." Carly stated back.

"I can't wait to see her, I bet she looks fantastic." I heard come from who I was sure was Tasha. "Gibby texted and said he and the boys left already. Wesley had to be there a little early to set up." Yep, that's definitely Tasha.

"Cool," said Carly. "What's taking her so long? Sam, are you coming." She shouted right before I ascended the stairs.

"No need to shout Carls, I'm right here." I said stopping at the top of the last set of stairs.

The girls let out a loud squeal at the sight of me, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Sam you look so fucking hot." Missy stated with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize you. I love your hair." Wendy stated.

"Damn, I must have looked like shit before." I said with a laugh.

"No, it's not that. You really are a natural beauty. I mean even now you're not wearing make up and you look so beautiful." Tasha said. "However, we never see you in anything like this. You usually just wear jeans and those plaid over shirts or those penny tees you're always wearing."

I nodded my head in agreement. She had a point my style was very laid back. "Alright, that's enough gawking at me. Shouldn't we hit the road?" I asked.

"Can't we're waiting on someone else to get here." Carly stated matter of fact.

"Um who," I asked looking around and accounting for everyone that was there. "And, where are they going to sit?" I asked.

"Oh I have my mom's SUV it can fit up to seven of us… eight if someone sits in the trunk." Wendy stated.

I looked over at Carly and she smiled. I was about to respond to the fact she didn't mention who, but there was a knock on the door before I had a chance to.

Carly ran over and opened the door a crack. "HEY, come on in." She said moving out of the way to let whoever was at the door. "Guys you remember Sam's friend Jessica."

They all nodded and waved hi. I was still in slight shock what was she doing here? She turned and looked at me, and her mouth dropped open. "Samantha Puckett is that you?" She asked.

"Hey Jess," I said shaking my head. "You look great." I stated trying to keep the limelight off of me. She did look great though she had dyed her hair back to black with pink and blue streaks. She was wearing skin tight black pants with a black small vest that had all her back out and her midriff showing. She finished her look with silver stilettos and jewelry.

"Carly she looks amazing." Jessica said high fiving Carly.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? What are you doing here, and what is up your sleeve Jessica Irene Evans?" I asked hands on my hips.

"Nothing dear, Carly just texted me about a party you guys were going to after you told her I was going out of town for Christmas. She figured I would like one last Hoorah before leaving too." She said. I didn't know whether I believed with her. Those two communicating could be bad news… they're both smart and sneaky.

"Well should we leave now?" Wendy asked

"One second, my friend is parking the car." Jessica said.

"What friend?" I asked crossing my arms and asked. I knew all of Jessica's friend and none of them were into partying. She was about answer, but once again there was a knock on the door. Carly was still standing by it, so she just turned and opened it.

I felt rage at who was standing in the door way. "Oh Jess, good so this is the apartment." She said stepping into the apartment.

"Yes, girls this is me and Sam's friend…" She started.

"Lacey," I said with a certain rage. She turned and looked me up and down before smiling.

"Oh my God, Sam you look amazing!" She said with the fakest smile.

I shot her a fake one back. "You look… slutty." I said back looking at her little red strapless dress that had to be at least two sizes too small.

She laughed at the thought of what I said. "Sam there you go again with that humor of yours."

"Um," Carly started rushing between us. "We better head out if we want to make it there by ten."

"Yes," Jessica stated with devious smile. "Let's go." Everyone started filing out I grabbed Jessica and pulled her back.

"Lacey are you fucking kidding me?" I asked. "Why the hell would you bring her?"

"She heard I was coming, and wanted to come." Jessica stated in an innocent voice. "I figured you wouldn't mind because that would keep her away from Dean." She said.

"She can have Dean. I don't feel like having here follow me around trying to fuck every dude that lays an eye on me, like she did with Dean." I stated.

"Sam is there anyone you are particularly worried about, because we could always tell her to stay the hell away from Fred… I mean whoever he is." Jessica said with an evil smile.

"Jessica, go stun gun yourself," I stated at her for what she was trying to insinuate. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door.

'There is no way Lacey is getting her hands on my Freddie.' I thought. 'My Freddie, I meant My friend Freddie.' I swatted my head then shook it this was going to be a long night.

"I need a damn drink." I stated. Carly shook her head at me.

"Well then let's go get one!" She stated grabbing my hand and walking me out the door.

*Freddie's POV*

We got to the cabin around nine. It was considerably early considering most people we had been texting hadn't even left Seattle yet. We all hopped out of Brad's Black Silverado and began to unload Wesley's equipment.

"It's about time you got here." Leslie said with crossed arms tapping her foot.

"We hit a little traffic, what does it matter anyways nobody's here." Brad said carrying in the first speaker with Gibby.

"We're here." Leslie said gesturing to the psycho squad, who had probably been here since last night.

"Let's rephrase that then." Wesley started. "No one of importance or who matters is here yet." He said as we sat down the other speaker.

Leslie rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Really, you didn't seem to see me as someone who didn't matter last year." She said seductively.

Wesley looked her up and down, and then licked his lips. "Maybe you'll just have to remind me why tonight." He whispered back causing Leslie to slightly laugh and walk away seductively; only turning to make sure he was watching her walk away.

I glared at Wesley, before shaking my head. "What, she looks too good in that little purple dress." He defended.

"Alright, but I don't want to hear a damn thing about it when she burns your house to the ground this time." I said back as he began to set up. It didn't take long for Gibby to come around with the first shots of the night.

"Time to turn up." Gibby said handing us three a shot. "Cheers to a great fucking night with friends and to Freddie's first hookup with some hot ass girl." Gibby said before we all tap shot glasses and took it in.

I glared at Gibby as I took my shot. "You promised no pushing this on me." I said

"No, WESLEY promised not to push anyone on you. We…" He stated pointing to him and Brad "promised absolutely nothing at all." They both shot huge grins at me.

I shook my head. "I'm going to need another one of these." I said shaking the shot glass.

Gibby patted me on the back. "Coming right up Benson," He said. He walked back to the liquor table. I can't believe they are being so difficult about this. I don't need to hook up with some random chick. What I really need is to see Sam, but I know she won't be here. This isn't her cup of tea. However, I wasn't going to concentrate on that. I was going to hang with all my friends and enjoy our last night of the year together. Next time, we'll all be together like this will be in January when school starts back.

So, I made the decision to leave thoughts of Sam alone tonight. I want to be heart break free if only for one night. One of the cheerleaders came up to me. I couldn't remember her name, but she used to be around Valerie a lot.

"You look like you could use this." She said handing me a cup.

I smiled. "Thanks," I started trying to remember her name. "I'm sorry I can't remember your name and Valerie did introduce us when we were dating."

She laughed. "Emma, but everyone on the squad calls me Red, because I'm the only red head on the squad." She stated holding out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you again… Red." I said.

"You too, I'm sorry about the break up. I thought you two made a really cute couple." She said.

"Eh, it's okay. People grow apart after time I guess." I said taking a drink. I knew Valerie would come up at some point in the night.

"Well, I can't lie I'm glad you two… grew apart." She admitted with this flirtatious smile. "You have to promise me something Freddie." She said grabbing my free hand with both of hers. I looked down to notice that she was wearing these short blue jean shorts with a black low-cut caged crop top and these black boots.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I get to dance with you at least once tonight, if not more." She said in a seductive voice.

I thought about it. It could be the alcohol talking, but she did seem intriguing. "Sure, what the hell," I promised. "That is if you can find me in the sea of people that will be here."

"Oh trust me that won't be a problem at all." She said dropping my hand and kissing me on the cheek before walking away. Maybe this could be fun after all, I thought.

"Party hasn't even started yet and you already getting rounds in." Wesley said coming up from behind the DJ table.

I laughed and shook my head. "She approached me Wes." I stated.

"And, they'll be more from where she came from. Prepare yourself Freddie. You're the ex head cheerleader ex-boyfriend, and tonight's hot ticket. What girl wouldn't want to hookup with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm still a nerd Wes." I honestly replied.

Dude you haven't looked like a scrawny little nerd since middle school." Wesley stated. "Just watch they'll be hunting you like lionesses hunt their prey."

I shook my head at him again. "I guess." I said. "Need anymore help with anything?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm good." He stated turning up the earth shattering music. He nodded his head proudly before holding out his hand for us to do our handshake. We did our handshake then he yelled over the music. "Let's go take another shot." I nodded my head and followed him to the table.

About an hour later all the people started to file in. Everyone who was anyone was here. Even some of my friends from A/V club came to check it out. One of them was even asked to dance by a super drunk sophomore.

All in all it was a great party. I had stopped drinking for a minute to keep from getting to messed up and loosing my mind, but I started back when A/V club decided they wanted to take a shot together.

I was being eyed down by many of the girls in the room, which was different. I usually never got a second glance, but I was dating Valerie she probably threatened every girl in attendance. Now, I was practically fresh meat which would eventually die down.

"Where are the girls?" Brad asked checking his phone for the fourth time. "They should've been here by now."

"Tasha said they made a wrong turn, but they found their way. They should be here in about twenty minutes." Gibby stated. "You guys want another beer?"

We nodded our heads, and he made his way to the table. "Don't worry Brad; Wendy's driving her mom's truck. I'm sure she's being really careful." I stated.

"I know, but I'm ready for Carly to get here. The temptation is strong tonight. Five girls have already hit on me. I don't want to do something shitty and stupid." Brad admitted.

I nodded my head in understanding. "Don't worry dude. I won't let you do anything stupid before she gets here." I said patting his back.

"Thanks man." He said. As soon as Gibby got back with our beers Emma made her way towards us.

"Told you I would find you Benson," She said messing with the collar on my blue polo shirt.

I smirked. "That you did."

She was still holding on to my shirt collar. "Ready for that first dance," she asked. I nodded my head. She kept her grip and began to lead me to the dance floor. I quickly handed my beer to Brad, and allowed her to lead me to the floor.

Wesley scratched the current song, and another rap song came blasting out of the speakers. Rich Gang Tapout, I was very familiar with this song, because it was one of Wesley's favorite, and more so his ringtone.

We stopped when we got to the middle of the dance floor, and she began to grind on me. I can't lie I wasn't complaining.

I was actually enjoying myself. It was two songs later and I was still dancing with Emma. I almost didn't notice all the commotion that most of the football team was causing at the door. Until, I saw Brad all but run over there and hoist Carly in the air pulling her into a heated kiss. Guess that was his way of letting out all the heat he was feeling from the temptation around him earlier.

I was going to go over there, but I figured it would be rude to leave in the middle of a dance, and it was just Carly them I could speak to them anytime. Emma turned around to face me, but still kept our bodies close to each other as she continued to move her hips against me.

I looked down at her for a minute, until the guy behind us began to hoot and holler.

"DAMN SAM IS FUCKING HOT!" He said. My eyes shot up and I began scanning the room. Surely he didn't mean Samantha Puckett. I looked over at Carly and her friends, and began putting faces with names. Then that's when I noticed Jessica, Sam's friend. There is no way Jess would be here unless… I stopped mid thought. There she was surrounded by a group of guys; all checking her out from behind.

I was speechless. She was always gorgeous to me, but tonight she was showing off her sexy side. I almost didn't recognize her. Her normally beautiful untamed curls were straightened. She was wearing this short pair of black shorts with this stripped halter-neck top with a gold belt with gold jewelry. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the gold pumps on her feet.

I was starring at her. I couldn't help it. My heart had stopped beating the moment I realized it was her. She was hugging our friends. Gibby grabbed her hand and spun her around before commenting on her outfit.

I don't know why, but everyone's eyes shifted towards me at once. Just like that me and Sam's eyes connected to each others. I had almost forgotten I was dancing with Emma, but Sam didn't. She was watching as another girl had her ass on me. I felt as though I was cheating. Her eyes were so unreadable. She finally broke our connection, and faced her friends before heading to the liquor table.

Shit…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed The Bash part 2 coming soon. Also, I have posted all the girls mentioned outfits on my profile.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And the chapter you've been waiting for The Bash part 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23

*Sam's POV*

As soon as we walked through the door the guys started flocking to us. Carly decided we should take our coats off in the car, because they would ruin the entrance. I planned to fight her every step of the way, but we ended up getting a parking space up close.

"Sam is that you?" Gibby asked as he and Tasha separated from their embrace.

I rolled my eyes. Yes Cornelius it's me." I stated with a slight laugh. This was ridiculous.

Gibby grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Wow, you're hot." He said Tasha hit him in the arm. "What, she is?" He said.

"Gibbs stop being weird." I said. "It's just clothes."

"Brad," Gibby called gesturing to me.

Brad finally put down Carly and looked my way. "Yeah, definitely hot," He stated with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked while laughing at my reaction to the guys. The guys turned towards the dance floor. We followed their glances, and our eyes landed on Freddie with one of Valerie's old flunkies. They were grinding to that Chris Brown song Strip. It didn't take long for us to lock eyes, but I broke the connection as soon as it started. I felt this fire rushing through me. I knew it was rage, but due to circumstances I couldn't let it be seen.

Carly and Jessica were eyeing me down when I turned away from Freddie. "You okay?" Jess asked with suspicious eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lied. I looked over to Gibby. "Yo, Gibbs, lead me to the liquor." I gestured for him to lead me. He held out his arm for me to link with.

"Right this way me lady." He said as we started our walk to the alcohol. I told myself no heavy drinking tonight, but the more my eyes landed on Freddie and that psycho-leader the stronger the drink I imagined.

"How long have those two been dancing?" Carly asked as we got to the table.

"This is the fourth song." Brad stated with a smile. "She is really into him."

"Don't be so down about it." Carly sarcastically remarked to Brad's wide grin.

"Hey, we've been waiting on Freddie's first random party fuck since he got with Valerie." Gibby replied earning a death glare from Carly. "This Emma chick is serious potential."

I felt my blood boil. Before I knew it I had the bottle of 1800 tequila in one hand and in the other hand a double shooter. After, I took the shot down I noticed everyone's eyes were on me.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" I said in frustration. Everyone quickly cast their gazes else where. I didn't know what was wrong me. I'm not the type to get this angry over nothing, unless it involves any type of pork meat. I didn't have time to continue my inward struggle because just as I was pouring myself another shot Freddie and the red head girl was heading our way, but she turned off and headed towards some of the other cheerleaders.

"Hey," he said tapping on Carly's shoulder.

Carly turned around. "Hey," she said giving him a huge hug.

He said hi to Wendy, Tasha, and Missy, and then looked at me. "Hey Sam," He said. I shot him a head nod. "You look… breath taking." He said shooting me an awkward smile.

"Thanks," I said before looking down at the ground. He then looked over and smiled as he saw Jessica. They had met after the game we intended.

"Hey Jessica, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Great, how about you?" Jessica said holding out her arms for a hug. He quickly went in to hug her back, causing Lacey to clear her throat. "Oh, forgive us, this is our friend Lacey. Lacey this is Freddie, starting wide receiver at Ridgeway High." Jessica stated pushing Freddie in front of Lacey.

"And all around hottie," Lacey said putting a hand on her hip and the other hand on Freddie's bicep. "It's very nice to meet you Freddie. I'm so sorry that my friends were rude not to introduce us sooner. I assure you they know better, at least Jessica does." She stated.

Freddie slightly moved his arm back and laughed. "I'm sure it was just excitement, me and Jessica haven't seen each other in a while."

"Well, if I knew you, I would make sure we would always see each other. Who wouldn't want to see a handsome face like yours every day?" She flirted back.

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a fucking break." I stated pouring myself another drink.

"Sam, I don't believe anyone was talking to you." Lacey stated. "I'm just trying to make conversation with your friend."

I laughed. "Making conversation with him? Is that what they're calling it these days?" I stated.

"You know what Samantha," Lacey began.

"OKAY, that's enough of that. Lacey lets go dance." Jessica said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Hm, I like the sound of that," Carly said when they were gone. "Brad lets go dance too." She commanded, before he even had a chance to answer she was dragging him to the dance floor.

I turned around and saw Wendy, Missy, Gibby, and Tasha following them, leaving me alone with Freddie.

"You really do look great Sam." He said grabbing a beer.

"Yeah, thanks," I started making myself a mixed drink. "So, I heard the boy are planning you first random hook up tonight." I said. The plan was to make it seem like I didn't care. After all, I really had no right to care.

"Um, yeah, but I have no intentions on going through with that." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

He starred at me trying to lock on to my eyes, but I wouldn't let him. "You know why, Sam." He was talking about the kiss between us, and the supposed feelings he had been hinting at since then.

"Freddie, for the last time, that was a mistake. It shouldn't of happened." I stated before taking a big gulp of my drink.

"I don't believe that or you Sam, why can't you just admit that kiss meant something." He stated.

"FREDDIE, JUST STOP!" I yelled looking around to make sure no one was looking. "I'm done talking about this. You need to let it go. Forget about me and the thought of something ever happening between us because its not." It fell awkwardly silent between us. Freddie didn't respond. "I think you should hook up with that Emma chick tonight. Go have the best fuck you ever had, and I hope it will get you out of this stupid mindset."

Freddie looked at me with hurt in his eyes, but soon that hurt became rage. He finished of his beer and tossed it in the trash before grabbing my shot glass and pouring himself one. He tossed it back and let out a smug laugh.

He came close until we were inches apart. "As you wish, Princess Puckett," He whispered before walking away.

I took another three shots as I watched waltz onto the dance floor and hop behind another gank. "Hey, you want to dance?" Some random tall guy asked walking up behind me.

I looked over at Freddie and the bimbo. "Sure," I said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

I danced with him for a couple songs and a few more as I continued to pour drinks down my throat. I usually have a high tolerance for alcohol, but tonight I was throwing them back. I was over by the liquor table again mixing me another drink when I noticed Freddie dancing with Lacey to that Kelly Rowland song, something about being kissed down low. They were grinding front ways. I saw her rubbing her entire body all over him while playing in his hair. I studied them long enough to realize that his hands were practically on her damn ass. He was smirking at her and holding on to every word she was saying.

I wanted to throw up. I can't believe of all the ganks at this party he'd pick the dirtiest of them all. My thoughts were cut short as the song ended and Lacey whispered something in his ear, being sure that her breast was touching his arm, and walked towards me.

"Hey Sam," Lacey stated mixing herself a drink.

"Hey," I stated in a mono tone.

"Having fun?" She asked wearing the fakest smile.

"It's the best time of my life… can't you tell." I sarcastically replied. She laughed.

"Well, I'm really having a great time, especially with that Freddie. He is so hot." She said waving at him while he stood behind the DJ booth talking to Wesley. He didn't wave back, so I'm assuming he didn't see her.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, I haven't noticed." I stated taking a big gulp of my drink.

She laughed again and turned all the way around to face me. "That's not what I heard." She said.

"Well what you heard is a bunch of bullshit." I said. "And, even if it wasn't, know that if I wanted him I could have him. I wouldn't have to be his, or anyone else for that matter sloppy seconds like someone else I know."

"Oh please, you're just jealous. I got Dean, and now I'm going to get Freddie too." She retorted.

"Please, like Freddie would really fuck a slut like you." I said back.

"But, he'll fuck you right? You may not like this 'slut,' but Freddie sure wasn't turning down the idea when he had his hand on my ass." She yelled back. Before I knew it my hand thrusted up and she was drenched in the drink I had prepared.

"SAM YOU BITCH!" She yelled causing a few people including my friends to look at us, but not everyone. I was about to lay an actual hand on her this time, but someone grabbed me and started pulling me out of the room. I focused my eyes to realize it was Freddie.

*Freddie's POV*

"LET GO OF ME BENSON!" Sam yelled as we entered into the shed behind the cabin. I let go of her as slammed the door shut and blocked so she couldn't get out.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam?" He asked. "If I didn't know any better I would assume you were trying to get arrested."

She stood there with her arms crossed, in silence. "Oh so you're not talking. That's fine we can wait until you do I have all fucking night." I said leaning against the door.

"Leave me alone Freddie," she said trying to get out, but I slightly pushed her back causing her to stumble back. I could tell she was drunk, at least drunker than me. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE MY WAY!" She screamed in my face.

"No," I stated walking towards her causing her to step back. "Not until you tell me what the hell that was in there." I said pointing back towards the cabin.

"Why do you care Benson? It seems like you have better things to do, like fucking that two faced slutty bitch Lacey." She said crossing her arms, and leaning on the back. I shot her a confused look as I heard her words dripping with distaste.

"Is that what this is about? You're pissed off because, I was dancing with Lacey. Who is supposedly your friend, but from all this shit tonight I would say that is a negative." I asked.

"EXACTLY, AS IN SHE IS OFF LIMITS YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

"OH, NOW I'M AN ASSHOLE! I DON'T GET YOU SAM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GO HAVE THE BEST FUCK AND GET OUT OF THIS STUPID MINDSET!" I yelled back as my anger rose to new peaks.

"NOT WITH HER, ANYONE WOULD HAVE SAFISED BETTER THAN HER!" She continued to yell.

I walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "WHY SAM? WHY THE FUCK NOT?" I yelled back at her.

Sam didn't move she just starred at me as if she was contemplating my question. I sat there holding onto her shoulders and waiting for an answer for a minute or two, but when I figured she wouldn't cave I let her go.

As soon as I did she grabbed me and pulled me back to her, grabbing my face, and pulling into me a very heated kiss. It took a few seconds to grasp what was going on, but when I did I pushed her back into the wall and kissed her back with all my might.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged and returned the favor with hers. I heard the moans coming from her as I deepened the kiss. I wanted more. It wasn't close enough. I removed one of my hands from around her waist and brought it up to her breast giving it a firm squeeze. I heard Sam gasp under her breath, which caused me to smile against her lips.

I took it a step further unclasping the button that held up her top before pulling it down. I knew she wasn't wearing a bra because the way her shirt was made. I bent down and took one of her breast into my mouth causing her to moan out loud this time. She tangled her fingers into my hair pushing my head as if begging for more. I quickly took her other breast in my hand and massaged it.

Sam began rubbing up against me as one of her legs began to play with the back of my leg. I took that as a hint and lifted her up into a straddle as she wrapped her beautiful legs around me. I moved the kisses up to her neck before returning back to her mouth, God how I loved her mouth. She took her arms from around her neck and she began to try to take my shirt off.

I reluctantly put her down instantly missing being that close to her and removed my shirt while she undid my pants. As she pulled them down she followed hit her knees, and taking me into her mouth. I groaned as I leaned forward on the wall. I began to move in rhythm with her as she moved up and down. When I felt it was too much to handle anymore I stopped her picking her up and throwing her against the wall. This time the kiss was rougher and full of lust I undid her shorts and pulled them down.

I began to rub her clit in a circular motion moving faster as she began to moan louder. I felt her moisten and I positioned my finger at her opening pushing inside her causing her to say my name. I pumped for a few minutes before adding a finger. She began to go wild. Her moans were getting louder and I was starting believe the only words she remembered right now were Fuck, Shit, and Freddie.

I felt her walls tightened around my fingers before contracting causing her to lean against me, but we weren't finished. I leaned her back against the wall and placed kisses along her neck.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked in a low seductive tone. "Right now, what do you want me to do to you right now?" I asked as she looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"You know what I want Freddie." She said. I did know she never had to say it, but we were playing this game by my rules tonight.

I let out a low laugh. "That's not going to work for me, Puckett." I said pressing against her so she could feel all of me against her thigh, as I teased her clit with my finger. Her head went back, and I could've sworn I saw her eyes roll back in her head. "So, I'm going to try this again Sam. What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"You," She said breathlessly.

"What, I can't hear you." I said teasing her as I whispered in her ear slightly blowing into it. "You didn't mind being loud a few minutes ago, so I'm going to need you to be loud now."

"I want you inside me now, Freddie." She moaned louder.

"That's better." I smirked positioning myself between her and pushing inside. She moaned as I slowly sank into her. Once I was all the way I lifted her back up onto the wall and moved in and out of her. She threw her head back as she called out my name. I groaned at the way she said it. I swear my name never sounded better than it did now.

"OH GOD… FASTER… GO FASTER FREDDIE PLEASE!" She begged. I did as she commanded pushing into her faster and deeper. The rhythm continued to pick up speed the longer we went. I knew she was close because when I thought she couldn't get any louder she did. I was actually glad that the music was extremely loud, but Sam even challenged that.

"I'm almost there." She told me as I felt her walls tighten around me. I was relieved I didn't know how much more I could take myself everything about her and this was a turn on, but I was determined to let her finish first. "OH FUCK FREDWARD!" She screamed as she climaxed. The fact that she even made Fredward sound sexy sent me over right after her.

We collapsed against the wall. Both of us breathing hard and sweating. I was tired she was truly a workout, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I mouthed from in front of her and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Oh my God," she said. I could tell she was still coming around, which made me very proud of myself.

"I know that was amazing." I stated "You are fucking awesome." I said with a wide grin.

All of sudden Sam looked at me and her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD," She yelled this time as if she just realized something.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she kept repeating it. She didn't answer me just pulled up her halter and redid the button, before searching the floor in the dark shed for her shorts and underwear. Once she found them she quickly threw them on. "Sam," I started before she cut up.

"Shut up," She said grabbing her shoes and holding her pointer finger in front of me. "Just, shut up, and don't say a word." She walked towards the front door causing me to hurry up and grab my pants throwing them on. I grabbed my shirt and quickly began to follow her, but once again she stopped me.

"Don't follow me out of here." She stated with a serious face. "Wait exactly ten minutes before stepping a foot out of this shed and going back into the party. When you get in there you need to act like nothing happened seem as unsuspicious as you can. Hopefully everyone is so drunk they won't even realized we've been missing for this long." She stated.

"Sam I…" I started again.

"Don't," was all she said before turning around and exiting the shed slamming the door behind her.

It took me awhile to see what she was getting at. As far as she was concerned and knew tonight, my whole point of being here was to randomly have sex with someone girl at this party, and I ended up having sex with her.

"FUCK," I shouted as the thought dawned on my head. "Great job Freddie, you really stuck your foot in it this time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You would be happy to know I have internet again, so expect another update soonish hopefully. :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter is focused on Sam's reaction to hooking up with Freddie. It also is going to look at another character's choice they made at a bash the year before. Hopefully a little comic relief for you. I've left very faint hints about this I didn't want to make it to obvious, but yeah.**

** littlebunny48 I know the situation sucks I'm sorry, but trust there is a reason for everything I do in this story. **

**Also, the song I chose in the beginning, some may not agree with, but I love it and I think it wraps up how Sam feels right now. Plus, I heard a lovely acoustic version of it that I could see Sam playing.**

**Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 25

*Sam's POV*

_"Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck_

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you_

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you_

_Cause I have some issues, I won't commit_

_No, not having it_

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you (to you)_

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you_

_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck"_

I sung out during my Saturday me time. It was pushing five in the evening. Normally I would've did this in the morning, but we got in around seven, and I went to sleep. Though that didn't last long, seeing as every time I closed my eyes I saw him.

My mind was reeling. I remembered everything that happened last night between me and him. Every touch, every kiss, the feeling he gave me when he spoke in that deep sexy tone, everything was a reminder. Especially my phone I had cut it off to keep from counting the times he had called me since last night. Last time I check around ten it was fourteen times.

I can't believe I let things go that far. I was doing good, until Lacey came into the picture. Dumb bitch, I can't believe I let her flirting with Freddie get to me. I knew nothing would happen between them; Freddie was better than that. Although, I do question that too, considering the fact that he fucked me.

'He fucked me,' that phrase brought back more memories as I continued to sing my song. I smiled, I loved every minute of it, but everything about it was absolutely wrong. I'm damaged goods, I'm meant just for what happened; a good screw and you keep walking.

I heard a knock at the door which I assumed was my mother. "Go away," I said as I continued to play.

"Wow, I didn't know you played." I heard come from my doorway. I shot up to see Carly standing there in sweats and a hoodie. She still looked like she was recovering from the party last night.

"Jesus Shay, you could at least announce yourself." I stated leaning back against my pillow.

"I would've, but I was too shocked to hear you playing, and your mom said you would beat my ass to a pulp." She stated with a slight laugh. "So, I figured I should proceed with caution."

I laughed at her thought. "Good thinking," I kept playing not really caring that she was here. I was just hoping me playing would keep the real reason why she was here dormant."

"You're really good I heard you singing too." She stated. "I can't believe you never told anyone about this."

"I guess, I just wanted it to be mine and mine alone, but I guess you can be let in the secret that not many know about. Just don't tell anyone, especially Jessica."

She nodded her head. "Wow Jessica doesn't know about this? You're really serious about keeping this a secret." She stated causing me to nod my head. "Well who all knows?"

I sat there and thought. "Well, my parents know of course, my sister, James, Shelia only because my dad told her, and…" I hesitated as I came to his head, the thoughts of our night together threatening to re-enter the picture. "Freddie," I finally finished. "He um, barged in here like you did."

She nodded her head before sighing and sitting down on the foot of my bed. "Sam, what happened between you two? Freddie has been calling me non-stop he's freaking out because you won't return his calls." I sat there in silence. "More importantly, he kept repeating 'I fucked up.' So, don't tell me it was nothing at all."

I rolled my eyes. Damn he had one job, pretend nothing happened, and he couldn't even do that. I looked at Carly and prepared to come clean.

"Me and Freddie got into this huge fight over the fact that he was planning to fuck Lacey, or Lacey was planning to fuck him and he wasn't turning her down." I answered.

"I knew it! I knew you were bothered by that…" She said. "That man stealing slut. So, did he do it?"

I cocked my head to the side and gave her a guilty look. "He definitely hooked up with someone… just not Lacey…" I admitted.

"Well then who the hell did he…" She looked over at me and took in my face as I shifted my eyes to the floor and began to play with my comforter. "Woah, you," she stated pointing at me.

I nodded my head, and a smile appeared across her face. "Sam, that's great. You guys finally admitted your feelings to each other." She stated slightly jumping on my bed. "But, why would he say he fucked up, and why wouldn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Because, it's not a good thing Carly," I stated.

"But you," She said looking extremely confused.

"It was a party hook up, which means nothing serious. It just happened, I was caught up in the argument, and he just looks so sexy when he's mad." I said.

"So, what's the problem?" Carly asked.

"Look Carls, I know you don't understand the logistics of hooking up with someone considering you have probably never done it, but a party hook up usually is just what it is a party hookup."

Carly didn't say anything she just looked down. I turned towards her when she didn't say anything, and noticed the look of guilt on her face. I replayed my last sentence in my head and things started to connect.

"No," I said causing her to look up. "You, I thought you were all about love and being in committed relationships. You're a good girl, good girl's don't have one night stands." I stated as she scooted back towards me and put her head in a pillow and screamed.

"I am about all those things. It's just last year, I don't know I got tired of being "the virgin" in the group." She admitted.

"Wait you lost your virginity through a party hook up?" I asked astonished. "Why haven't the girls told me about this?"

"Because, they don't know, they think I lost it to my ex Stephen. They think that's the reason we broke up. He "hit it and quit it," I just never corrected them because they don't need to know." She stated.

"Well, do we know the guy?" I asked.

"Sam," she said as if warning me to let this go.

"What, look this seems like something you want to get off your chest." I said baiting her in. "Come on, I won't tell anyone."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, and no I will not tell you…" She started, but I interrupted her.

"Who was it? It was that guy that's always giving you the eye in history isn't it?" I speculated.

"Jake, no it's not him. Though I did have a thing for him freshmen year." She stated. I kept starring at her until she finally gave in. "Ugh, fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't laugh and you can't tell anyone especially the girls. This news could destroy friendships." She stated.

I held up three fingers. "Girls scouts honor, now spill."

She sighed heavily and mumbled under her breath. "Alright it was at the bash last year I had just had this really emotional break up with my boyfriend Steven; long story short, he cheated on me with this girl name Tori in Los Angeles. He was tagged in some pictures on splashface, and I confronted him it was really bad. Anyways, after it happened I left out of the party and walked to my car. I planned on going home, and crying my eyes out, but I had been drinking, and me and my brother had a deal; I can do whatever I want as long as I do everything responsibly. Not to mention we have a don't ask don't tell policy. So, there was no going home, and then there was a knock on my window. I saw who it was and let him in. We talked, he comforted me by telling me how great I am and how he was a dick."

She stopped and took another deep breath. "Please remember I was drunk and very emotional; before I knew it I kissed him. I tried to stop myself, but I just wanted to feel different. I wanted to do something that wasn't the normal Carly Shay thing to do. I took my shirt off. He asked me if I was sure I nodded my head, and it happened." She looked horrified as she continued he story. "The next morning I woke in the back of my car sore and with the hangover from hell. I saw his face, and then everything registered from the night before. I felt sick to my stomach. The good thing is by time I even went outside everyone was already shit faced drunk, so no one was up that early in the morning. I woke him up and made him promise no one would find out. We have never talked about it again. Not that he hasn't tried on separate occasions, but other factors came into play to make him stop."

"Like what," I asked.

"Not wanting to hurt his girlfriend; Him falling in love, which I am very grateful for." She said.

I nodded. "What's his name Carly?" I asked again, letting her know she wasn't off the hook. She shook her head and buried it in her hands. She mumbled the name, but I couldn't understand. "What," I said.

"GIBBY," she yelled. "I slept with Gibby. He was my first, and it was a complete mistake. You can not tell Brad and Tasha, or anyone for that matter. Remember you promised me you wouldn't." She automatically began to justify what happened. I was still in shock I didn't know what to say.

"You… you slept with Gibby; as in Orenthal Cornelius Hayes Gibson, that Gibby." She nodded her head looking down to avoid my eyes. My mind was reeling I couldn't believe this. I began to playback every encounter between them. I would have never guessed this. I mean yeah he asked her out, and she turned him down, but there was never any awkwardness between them, but then again this is Gibby we're talking about here.

Suddenly it hit me, way back when him and Tasha first got together. She didn't say a word about it, any of it. What I thought was her not talking in shock because of the news of Tasha and Gibby was actually silence because she had no right to judge due to the fact she had hooked up with Gibby first. "Wow, you're not lying are you?" I asked. Once again she nodded her head. I know I had promised I wouldn't laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"SAM YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!" She yelled.

"I know I'm sorry. It's just the thought of you and Gibby is… well."

"I know I know, disturbing." She stated falling back onto my bed. "I'm so embarrassed I don't even like Gibby like that. That was the first and the last time I went completely dark. I told him if it ever got out I would be very stingy about his… size; if you know what I mean."

I laughed at that. "Now that is something I would pay to see." I noticed she wasn't smiling or laughing at what I said. I laid back next to her and starred up at my ceiling. "Hey, don't be so embarrassed by it. Sure, it's Gibbs, but I mean he isn't completely horrible. At least you lost it to a friend." I said. She nodded.

"Not to mention, it wasn't your complete fault. You had just had your heart broken and were drunk. Like Jamie Foxx said blame it on the alcohol." I said playful shoving her shoulder. "Shit happens, you're can't let your decisions affect you."

She looked at me and smile. "I wish you would listen to your own advise." I rolled my eyes as she sat up. "Sam, whether you believe it or not you deserve someone who cares for you." I sat in silence and shook my head. "Freddie is crazy about you we all know it, and if you're not going to give him a chance the least you could do is talk to him." She said. "Sam, you're killing him."

"Fine," I grunted. "I'll call him and talk to him alright."

"No, go over there and talk to him in person." She said crossing her arms. I could tell I wasn't going to win this battle either.

"Fine, I'll get up and get dressed and I'll be over later." I said. She smiled at me before throwing her arms around me.

"Yay, I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses." I was going to tell her I was going to let him down easy, but I didn't have the heart to. "Now, I got to go I have a "Christmas" date tonight." She said standing up and walking out the door. "See you later Sam."

"Bye," I called out. I heard her run downstairs. I sighed deeply as I began running through all my ideas of telling Freddie what I needed to tell him. Nothing sounded right. The only thing that did sound right to me was 'Freddie, I love you.'

"Sam, what are you doing?" I said to myself. I began to play the familiar chords of what seemed like my go to song every time I thought of Freddie lately.

_"You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack"_

"Too late," I said out loud as I hit the strings on my guitar. "What's the point in hiding this anymore?" I couldn't believe what was running through my mind, but I was beginning to think it was time for me to stop running. I think it's time I finally admit to Freddie that I don't just want to be friends with him anymore.

I stood up and looked over at my clock. 'Carly's right I need to talk to him and fast, before it's too late.' I thought as I reached for a pair of jeans that was thrown across my desk chair.

I was about to hop in the shower when my phone began to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Jess. "I can't talk now Jess, I'm in a hurry." I answered.

"Sam, this is kind of important." She said. I figured it was Twitch problems.

"Okay, just make it fast. I have to go talk to Freddie." I said.

"Funny you should mention him, because he's here." She said sounding a little guilty.

"And. Why is he there?" I asked.

"He called looking for you and I figured you would be coming over today so I told him to come over here and wait." She said.

"UGH, JESSICA YOU LITTLE SNEAK! I'll be there in twenty minutes." I said.

"Um, you might want to make it here faster than that." She said.

"And, why the hell would I need to get there in less than twenty minutes?" I asked.

I heard Jessica sigh through the phone. "I'm sorry Sam I didn't know he was coming. I thought he was going with his family to Hawaii."

"WHO JESSICA?" I asked even though I knew who she was talking about already.

"Dean just got here." She said in an apologetic tone.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh first time Freddie and Dean been in the same room together. What can come of that? Hope you guys enjoyed. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here's the chapter you guys been waiting for. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Oh Happy Labor Day!**

* * *

Chapter 25

*Sam's POV*

By time I had got to Jessica's house it was getting dark. I tried to get over here faster, but I had missed the bus and the taxi took forever. I really needed a car, but because all the trouble I caused my mom didn't think I deserved one.

I was banging on Jessica's window. I didn't want to go through the front because I knew the guys would be in there. She finally came to the window and opened it to let me in.

"You could've just called and I would've distracted them you know." She said as I climbed through.

"Yeah, because that would've worked," I commented in slight frustration. "Jessica what the hell were you thinking?"

She threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't know Sam; I didn't think Dean was in town his family went to Hawaii for the Holidays. I didn't know he was traveling separate. And, as for Freddie, he was desperate and really needs to talk to you." She defended.

"You should've called me first Jen." I said.

"I tried your phone was off for the longest." Jessica said. She was right, I turned my phone off to avoid Freddie. This was my entire fault.

"So, what's been going on between the two of them?" I asked.

"Nothing but a bunch of male testosterone filled looks and small talk." She said. "But, you never know what Dean has up his sleeve. You just need to go in there get Freddie and leave as soon as possible." Jessica advised me.

I nodded my head, and gestured towards the door. She opened it and led me out to the living room. I took a deep breath as we entered. Freddie was sitting on the love seat on one side of the room. Twitch and Dean were sitting on the couch on the other. Jessica was right they were talking, but it was filled with annoyance towards the other party. Twitch just sat there as if he didn't know what to say or do.

When I entered the room all eyes feel on me. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at Freddie and our eyes connected immediately. I slightly smiled and opened my mouth to tell him lets go, but Dean spoke before I had the chance.

"Well. well, well, if it isn't Sam." Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Dean," I greeted with a slight hesitation. "Twitch," I said with a smile as Jessica walked by taking her place in her boyfriends lap.

"Sit down take a load off we were just talking about you." Dean said.

"Sorry, not today. We have to be going." I said walking towards Freddie and slightly tugging on his arm to tell him to get up.

Dean laughed. "Why in such a hurry? We, well I haven't seen you in weeks. Come on, hang out with us. I miss you." Dean looked over at Freddie. "Plus, me and Freddie here were getting to know each other a little better."

I shot Freddie a pleading look. He started to stand up, but Dean got to him. "Well, I see who wears the pants in this blossoming romance." Dean said.

Freddie shot him a look, before looking at me. "Sam, there's no hurry we can hang for a minute."

"Freddie," I started but Dean once again interrupted me.

"Oh come on Sam, you heard the man. He wants to hang for a few minutes." He said.

I rolled my eyes clearly Freddie needed this for male purposes. I just hope this won't backfire in his face. I sat down on the love seat next to him. Jessica slightly shook her head no. I sent her a glance to say it's okay.

"So, Freddie what do you drive?" Dean asked.

"A 2006 dodge challenger," Freddie answered.

"Wow, Sam a guy with an actual car. I'm impressed." Dean said looking at me and smiling. "She usually only talks to guys with motorcycles, I'm sure you remember seeing my Harley when I came to pick up Sam that day." He continued.

"Yeah, I remember so you only drive the Harley?" Freddie asked..

"No, I have a 2013 Porsche Boxster at home, and a range rover for multiple purposes. My dad doesn't like me to use my Porsche for everyday use." He bragged. He looked over at me. "The motorcycle was more for Sam. I don't know what her obsession with motorcycles." I gave him a warning look, but he continued. "I think it's because she likes to mount certain things… well I don't have to tell you that Fred, you know don't you."

"Dean," I warned him.

"It's Freddie, and I don't appreciate talking about Sam like that, so why don't you just chill." Freddie said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into him. I wanted to push him away, but it felt so good to be that close to him.

"Hey," Dean threw up his hands as if to surrender. "I'm just saying man I understand. She's amazing, she can hypnotize you with the things she does."

"Dean, man leave her alone." Twitch said.

"Yeah, Dean leave her alone." Jessica said. "She's not doing anything to you."

"You know I'm glad you do so much to look after Sam Jessica. After all she is such a great friend." Dean said with a devious smile.

"Dean, shut the fuck up." I said.

"After all she would do ANYTHING to ensure your happiness won't you Sam." He said looking back to me.

"What's he talking about Sam?" Jessica asked standing up and coming over to me. The memories came back to me the deal I made with Dean to keep him out of Jessica's relationship with Twitch.

"It's nothing." I said to Jessica looking down at the floor.

"Nothing," He commented. "I would say it was anything, but nothing Sam. After all you broke up with me the day you spent the night with him, but after that agreed to keep fucking me if I stayed out of your relationship with my boy Twitch here." He said.

I felt Freddie tense up around me. I looked at him and I couldn't read his expression for once.

"Sam, you didn't," Jessica said her eyes filled with guilt.

"You were miserable and he wasn't going to stop." I said.

"But, I never wanted you to compromise yourself for me and a relationship that shouldn't need the approval of an asshole." Jessica said.

"Dean that was a file move dude," Twitch said for the first time he looked as if he didn't know who his best friend was.

"Hey, I didn't force her into anything. She was the one who decided to lie on her back to 'save' you guys relationship." Dean said. "Although she didn't stay on her back for long, did you Sam?" He said.

I stood up and slapped him hard across the face. "SCREW YOU DEAN!" I said

"Oh you would love to do that wouldn't you?" He said.

Freddie came up behind me and moved me behind him. "Watch it Dean." Freddie said as a fire filled his eyes.

"Oh, looks like someone is getting a little mad." Dean said. "What's wrong Freddie can't handle the fact that you want my sloppy seconds."

"Look asshole, you don't know me. I will wipe this floor with you if you say one more thing about her." Freddie stated as he and Dean starred each other down.

I grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him back. "Freddie lets just go. He's not worth it." Freddie nodded his head as I pulled him towards the door.

Dean followed right behind us. "You know Freddie Valerie was right about you. You really are naïve enough to through it all away on a girl like Sam."

Freddie turned around so quick I almost fell. I understood why though. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Freddie walked up to him.

"And, how the fuck do you know my ex girlfriend?" He asked.

"She sought me out after your little sleepover. She needed help keeping Sam away from you." Dean said leaning against his Range Rover.

It didn't take long for it to connect. "Wait a minute you, you helped her with that damn set up."

"I didn't do anything, but let her know that you couldn't be caught with me, and let her know that you were at my house that night." Dean said with a condescending smile.

"YOU ASSHOLE, SHE COULD'VE GONE TO JAIL OVER THAT SHIT!" Freddie yelled at him.

"Yeah, well she didn't did she?" Dean said back. This could escalate and fast. I ran to the door and knocked on it to get Twitch outside to control his best friend. Twitch and Jessica followed me outside, and Twitch tried to pull Dean back into the house , but Dean pushed him off and walked towards Freddie.

"You're a piece of shit." Freddie scoffed.

"Really well Sam didn't seem to think that all those nights when she was climbing on top of me." Dean said. I watched as Freddie hands balled into a fist and then relax again. "Or, Valerie for that matter," Dean finished.

Freddie let out a devious laugh. "Now who's sleeping with whose sloppy seconds? But, you can keep Valerie I rather have Sam any day. You just stay the hell away from her."

Freddie once again turned to walk away.

"Oh please Benson, Sam isn't relationship type. You're an idiot, you had it all. Popular girlfriend, great sex, although I can't lie Sam is better in that department, but you have a future ahead of you. Still you threw all that away from some trailer trash slut." Dean said.

I didn't have time to register what was said. Before I knew it Freddie's fist had slammed into Dean's face. Dean stumbled back before tackling Freddie to the ground.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Jessica yelled as Twitch held her back from their fight. "SAM DO SOMETHING!" She yelled, but I couldn't move. I was in complete shock over the scene in front of me, which is why I didn't even hear the sirens getting louder as the red and blue lights appeared behind me. I turned around to see two cops getting out of their cars running over to break up the fight.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh that's all I'm going to say. Hope you enjoyed. Now I'm off to eat some BBQ. Enjoy your day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, not going to lie think this is my favorite chapter I have written. It also the hardest chapter I have written. I hope you guys enjoy it as I have enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 26

*Sam's POV*

I could only hear my own breathing. Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't snap out of it. All I was thinking about was Freddie hitting Dean in his face before Dean tackled him to the ground. The cops showed up shortly after the fight started. It took both cops to pull Freddie off of Dean slamming them both in separate cars and hand cuffing them.

Now they were sitting on the curb and another police car showed up. "Well, well, well, Samantha Puckett should have known you would be mixed up in this trouble," said the older looking officer that hopped out of the passenger seat of the next cop car.

"Officer Chuck," I greeted. "Look this isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like a noise disturbance call that came a quipped with a fight between two of your friends." He started.

"But I," I started.

"Look Sam, it's obvious that you're actually not the cause of the problem this time, but you know the drill. Sit on the curb and call Pam now." He said before looking at the house. "Who lives here?" He asked causing Jessica to step forward.

"I do." She stated.

"Are your parents here?" He asked her.

"No, they've been out all evening." She said.

Officer Chuck scuffed and shook his head. "Then you two can sit on the curb and call your parents." He said before walking up to Twitch and asking him questions.

"What's his problem?" Jessica asked as she sat down next to me.

"He hates teenagers, more so me." I said pulling out my phone.

"Why," She asked.

I put the phone up to my ear. "Let's just say Chuck is like my… personal officer. He seems to be the one that always catches me in my dealings." I said holding up my finger telling her to hold on. "I hoped I would never have to pull this card, but I need you like now." I said into the phone.

"What's wrong?" The voice on the other line asked. I told them the whole story. "Okay, be there as soon as possible. Stall if you can." With that they hung up the phone just as Freddie was being put in the back of one of the cop cars.

My heart stopped as I ran over to Officer Chuck. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING HIM IN THE BACK OF A COP CAR?" I yelled at the officer.

"Sam watch your language and go back to the curb. This doesn't concern you." He said back to me while turning to walk away.

I grabbed his arm and turned him back to face me, normally I probably would've got booked for that, but he was probably thrilled at the fact he wasn't having to hand cuff me for once. "Yes, it does. He's my… boyfriend, and he did nothing wrong." I don't really know why I called Freddie my boyfriend, I guess hoping it would hold more weight than friend, but something about it felt right.

"Wrong, he was beating the crap out of some guy and we can't get a hold of his mother. You know the drill Samantha." He said about to walk away again.

"He's a good kid, run his license and see for yourself. He's valedictorian of our class at Ridgeway, starting wide receiver, A/V club member." I stated until he cut me off.

"And, he's with you?" He laughed. "Give me a break Sam, look it's been a long night and unfortunately for me I can't arrest you because technically you did nothing wrong, but if you interrupt these proceedings again I will nail you along with your "boyfriend," understand. Now sit your ass on the curb now."

I looked over at the car into the window Freddie was looking at me. I felt hopeless for the second time in my life.

"Hey Chuck I think you better check this out." One of the other officers said. Chuck walked over to him as they suspected and ran Dean's license plate.

"Who's car is this?" Officer Chuck asked.

"Mine, why?" Dean said.

"Hello Dean Matthews," Officer Chuck said.

Dean smiled. "Officer Chuck, is there a problem sir."

"No, Mr. Matthews no problem at all, except your Range Rover here is suspected of being involved in a heist that was held at your school." Officer Chuck stated with a sarcastic smile.

"There has to be some mistake." Dean said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Nope, we caught your license plate number on camera same model, same color, and no excuse what so ever." Officer Chuck said. "Sorry Mr. Matthews I'm going to have to take a look in your car."

"No, I know my rights, and you don't have a warrant." Dean stated.

Officer Chuck laughed. "Oh really? Well I do have reasonable belief that YOU have used this SUV in file play and as an officer with a duty to this state and the law in general. I have the right to seize and search your car, which we can do with or without your permission." Officer Chuck stated. "Your father may be a well respected citizen here in Seattle, but that doesn't put you above the law. Now are you going to hand over the keys or is one of my officers going to have to bust the window out."

Dean starred him down as Officer Chuck waited for the keys. "They're in my back pocket." Officer Chuck took the keys and handed them to another officer who proceeded to search his car. After a few minutes the officers called Chuck over to them.

"Well, well, well five brand new HP Touch screen all in one computers, exactly what was stolen from your school last night. How much do these usually go for boys?" Chuck asked the other officers.

"About 700 a piece," one of the officers answered.

"And, he has five, well, Dean seems like we finally have enough on you to charge you with a felony son. Read him his rights boys." Chuck said slapping Dean on his back and

letting the officers have him.

"I don't know how they got in there. They're not mine I swear." Dean said as they put him in the back of the cop car. I shook my head. That was stupid on his part why would he still have the computers in his truck. I didn't have time to dissect that asshole's decision. I still need to figure out how to get Freddie out of this mess.

I was about to go try Chuck again, but I heard Jessica scream my name I turned around to see Jessica crying and begging Twitch not to do it. I ran as fast as I could, but by time I got to her he had already passed her. I had enough to catch her as she fell to the ground. I already knew what he was about to do, but I was hoping I would be wrong.

"Jess, what's he doing?" I asked.

I could barely understand her through her sobs. "He's turning himself in." Jessica said. I looked over at Twitch who was now being put in hand cuffs as well.

"Jess, get up," She shook her head and didn't move. "Jess, you are not letting him go like this. He needs you to be strong right now. He needs to know you'll be here for him right now. Get up and go be there for the love of your life." I said as I helped her stand up. We ran over to the car he was about to be put in.

"WAIT," I yelled catching the attention of the officer. "Please just let her say goodbye, please." I said to the officer. He looked over at Chuck who waved it off and the police officer nodded.

Jessica threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. "Hey, I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I hate that I'm doing this to you, but I have to do what's right. And, I can't let him take the fall for this by himself." He finished.

Jessica looked up at him and locked him into a passionate kiss. The officer pulled them apart after a few minutes. "I love you Richard." She said before turning around and falling back into my arms.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll try to fix this alright." I said.

"How," Jessica asked looking around, as they drove Twitch and Dean off. For the first time ever she felt hopeless. "Twitch and Freddie have both been arrested because they were trying to do the right thing. The only one who actually deserved to get arrested was Dean!"

"Look I don't know how we are going to handle this, but I called someone who can help." I said.

"Who, who did you call Sam that can fix all of this?" She asked. "And, you better not say your Uncle Carmine." Just then a familiar car pulled up, and out hopped James in a fresh crisp suit. Jessica looked at me with a confused look on her face. "You called James? How is he going to fix this?"

I took a deep breath. "I never told you how James and my mom met." She nodded her head and I continued. "You see, James he's um, he's my lawyer. Well, one of my lawyers."

"HE"S YOUR LAWYER!" She yelled.

"One of my lawyers," I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, how come you never told me?" Jessica asked.

"Come on, how bad does that sound? You know my mom. Pam Puckett sleeping with my lawyer and the judge makes me a deal?" I said. "It sounds horrible. I didn't want to be seen that way. James got me off because he's a good lawyer. He and my mom didn't officially start dating until after my court date." I said. "That's why he was able to get guardianship over me when my mom is gone."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, but will he be able to help Twitch?"

"I don't know, but he'll at least try." I said as James finally reached us.

"You girls okay?" James asked.

"Yes, they just took Dean and Twitch away, because some other charges. Freddie's still here because Officer Chuck was waiting on me and Jess's parents." I filled him in.

"Can you help in any type of way Mr. James, with Freddie and Richard I mean?" Jess said still crying.

He touched her shoulder. "I know Richard is a good kid I'll try my best, but first things first let's get Freddie out of this mess. So, what you said happened Sam is exactly what you said happened, right?" I nodded my head. "Okay, let me handle this, you girls go have a seat."

James walked up to Officer Chuck. "Chuck, how have you been?" James asked as he held out his hands.

"James, it's been awhile." Chuck said taking his hand and shaking it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my step-daughter." He said pointing at me.

"I didn't know you got married. I didn't even know you and Pam were together." He said.

"Not yet, but the wedding is this summer I'll make sure you and the family get an invite. After all, you did handle all of Sam's cases personally." He said patting him on the back. "So, what happened here tonight?" He asked although he knew the whole story.

"Oh you know, we got a disturbance call. When we got here this young man Fredward was beating William Matthews son's face in." Chuck said, "Got to take him in."

James nodded his head. "Well, did you get the full story behind the fight. According to Sam and her friends, Dean pursued the fight with Mr. Benson, by shouting obscenities about my step daughter. Fredward was merely trying to stop him after continuously being badgered by Mr. Matthews after being asked to stop multiple times."

"Well, I feel for Sam, but I still can't excuse the fact that he held an altercation with another peer." Chuck said.

"I figured you would say that." James said reaching into his brief case, and handed a folder to Chuck. "I want you to take a look at his record. Did you know that he's already being looked at for recruitment by multiple universities. He's in the lead in the running for valedictorian with a perfect 4.0. He's never made less than an A since he started school. He is the starting wide receiver for Ridgeway high, and an active member in the A/V club, as well as the academic decathlon team."

Chuck looked at the record and then back to James. "Sam already told me all of this. What is your point?" He asked.

"My point is a boy of this high standard, as well as no behavior or violent history would never mean to bring on this occurrence. His mother has even told me that he has never even fought for himself when he has been called names, so in order to bring this out of him something pretty awful must have been said." James continued.

"Look James, what you are asking me to do is against all protocol. I could get in serious trouble for…" He started.

"Oh Chuck, we both know you have done worse. Seriously what damage has the boy done?" Chuck looked away as if he didn't know what James was talking about. "If all I have said to you wasn't enough, then think about your own daughter. She's thirteen now and getting older. Imagine if she was being taunted by some boy calling her everything derogatory in a book, and young man stepped in to defend her honor, wouldn't you feel disrespected if that young man was taken to jail?" James said.

Jessica leaned into me. "Oh he's good," she said.

I nodded, for the first time ever I was seeing James as more than my own personal warden.

Chuck shook his head. "Fine, I see your point. I will… overlook this little misconstrued incident. But, do know if he ever steps out of line again, or this issue comes crashing down on my head I am taking you down with me James." He warned him.

"Chuck I will personally take full responsibility for him if this comes crashing down. I'm willing to put my license on the line for this young man. After all, he did risk it all to stand up for my daughter." He finished out.

Chuck nodded his head and headed to the car. He let Freddie out of the backseat and un-cuffed his wrists. He explained to Freddie everything and shook his hand. I waited until they finished and James went over once again to talk to Chuck. As soon as Freddie started walking my way I ran and jumped into his arms.

I was so relieved that he was free I stayed in his arms and began to place kisses all over his face.

"Sam," He started in between kisses, but I wouldn't let him get a word in. "Sam, baby," He said. I didn't even care what he called me at this point. Until, he reluctantly pulled away. "Sam, it's okay. I'm okay, he barely laid a hand on me."

We touched foreheads. "No, no it's not okay. This could've been very bad Freddie. I don't ever want you to do anything stupid like that again." I said examining his scar on his left cheek.

"I couldn't help it Sam, I couldn't take him talking about you like that." He said caressing my face.

"Damn it Freddie, I told you I can handle myself." I said.

"You shouldn't have to Sam. He was out of line, and I wasn't standing for it."

"Why," I asked.

"Because, I lo…" He started, but James came over.

"Alright, guys we better get going. I told Ms. Benson that I will make sure Freddie got home okay." James said looking at us. "Jessica your parents have been reached, and are on the way. Officer Chuck is going to escort you up to the main house and wait with you. As for the Richard situation Chuck gave me the run down, and I'll look into it and give his parents a call. I will do everything I can."

She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much," she said tears once again streaming. She turned towards me and gave me a huge hug. "Call me when you get home." I nodded.

She walked over to Officer Chuck and they headed towards the house. "Sam, if you would like you can ride with Freddie, and I'll follow you guys over there." I nodded as Freddie grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

The ride was silent. My thoughts were every where the whole situation. By time we reached the Bushwell it was almost eleven at night. We pulled into the parking garage and James pulled in behind us.

Freddie turned off the engine and looked at me. "You want to come up with us?" He asked.

"And, face your crazy ass mother, who most likely wants to kill me after tonight? I think not." I said.

"Sam, this wasn't your fault." He said.

"Like hell it wasn't, Freddie this is serious you almost got arrested tonight. This could have ruined your whole future." I said.

"Hey," Freddie said pulling me to him and kissing my lips. "It was worth it. I would do it for you all over again if I had to."

I gave him a long kiss on the lips until James knocked on the window causing us to pull away. Freddie opened his door. "You ready?" James asked Freddie. Freddie nodded and we got out of the car.

I went around and got the keys out of James hand. Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me into him giving me one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah right, your mom is never going to let you out of the house again." I said. Freddie laughed and let my hand go. "Bye Sam," He said following James into the elevator.

I waved at him, and headed to the car. "Bye Freddie," I whispered to myself. I sat in the car and waited until James came back out to the car. Surprisingly, it only took about fifteen minutes.

The ride back was silent for the most part. James, I guess sick of the silence, decided to talk to me about all the dealings of tonight. "You know you did the right thing." He said to me.

"If it wasn't for me he wouldn't been in that predicament in the first place." I answered honestly. "I should've stuck with my original plan and kept a low profile."

"Sam, that wouldn't of been able to happen whether you kept yourself away from him and your other friends or not." He said back. "Love kind of has a way of finding its way to you."

My heart stopped when he said that. I was about to ask where that come from, but he seemed to read my expression.

"You might not want me involved in your life Sam doesn't mean I don't notice things. I saw you guys tonight. Just like he risked it to protect you, you also took a risk tonight."

I scoffed. "I only did it because I got him into the shit in the first place." I said.

"Whatever helps you feel better, just know it was risky what you did." He said back as we pulled up to the house.

I took my seatbelt off and looked up at my house. "I guess I should own up to the music shouldn't I?"

"You could, but you should know that I didn't tell your mother." He answered back.

I looked over at him. "Wait, what," I asked.

"When you explained the whole situation to me over the phone I figured I should check it out first before I got your mother involved. Then when I took Freddie up to his mother he told her the same story you told me." He said back. "So, we can keep this between us. No damage was really done, hell it kind of aided in catching a criminal. You weren't there to hang out with Dean, you just happened to walk into a bad situation."

I looked at him and considered my options. I could keep this between us, but I was sick of taking the easy way out of situations. "Thanks James, but honestly I'm sick of lying I have to face my demons head on sometimes. More importantly, I don't want to keep hurting my mom…" I stated honestly. "Or anyone else for that matter.

He nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be with you the whole step of the way." He said patting my leg. He opened the door to get out, but I stopped him.

"James, I know I've been a big bitch to you since you took on my case, and I know I got worse when you started dating my mom. So, why do you help me the way you do." I asked.

He stopped and turned towards me. "Because, I get it, you've had a hard life Sam, and because of the choices you've made you only get the back end of everyone chastisement. Sometimes you… just need someone on your side." He smiled at me. "As your lawyer yes sometimes I have to do things you don't like. I get that you felt like I was a warden in your house, because my job is to get you out of trouble and as your guardian I have to keep you out of trouble. That doesn't mean I can't care about you too, and I understand that its going to take awhile for you to get used to the idea of your mom."

I looked down at the ground for the first time I felt guilty about everything that had happened up to this point. "It's okay though Sam. I mean I'm not excusing your behavior up to this point, but I'm patient and I can wait for you." He finished.

I nodded my head. "Either way, you didn't deserve it. I see now that you were only trying to help." I started. "Now, I'm only going to say this once, you might not ever hear this again but… I'm sorry for everything."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks for that Sam, and you are forgiven." He slightly laughed. "And, that one apology will make up for a lifetime of stuff to come up between us. Alright let's get in here and handle business." He said getting out of the car and shutting the door.

I followed him out of the car and took a deep breath. Once again my head was reeling I didn't know how to handle all of this. For once I was too much for myself, but I knew what to do. I had to talk to my mom. Hopefully she would understand, why I have to do the thing that I have to do.

I took one last deep breath and walked in the house.

Here I go…

* * *

**A/N: So the reason why I love this chapter is because I got write about the many different relationships involved in this story, as well as different sides of all the characters. My favorite being James maybe because him and Sam made a break through in their relationship. Anyways the roller coasters not over yet. We have more obstacles to over come. Review please. :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: And here is the next chapter, this will probably be the last for a couple of weeks. I will try to write when I can, but school is back in session and my free time is getting scarce. Do not worry though I will finish this story. Until then I hope this will hold you and keep you interested.**

* * *

Chapter 27

*Freddie's POV*

I stood outside my door dreading having to face my mother. I knew she knew something after all Officer Chuck tried to reach her on her cell and at work. Then, James talked to her himself. This time I had done it. I thought she snapped years ago, but that was just to prepare me for this moment. She is going to murder me.

"The sooner you start this, the sooner it will end." James said patting me on the back. I nodded my head and stuck my key in the door. I didn't even get a chance to turn it. My mom threw the door opened, and pulled me into crushing hug.

"Freddie, oh thank God you're okay." She said. "What the heck is going on, huh? First, I get a message from Gloria at work saying the police are trying to get a hold of me. I checked my phone to see 3 missed phone calls and a voicemail from some officer named Chuck telling me to get in contact with him immediately it's about my son. Finally, when I have a chance to call him I get a call from some man named James saying he will deal with my sons issue and bring you home, you will explain everything when you get here." She said as we stood in the door way.

I couldn't tell if she was more angry or worried, but I knew she would be furious by the end of my explanation.

"Um, hi I'm James Foster, I am Samantha Puckett's law... step-father." James stated. Glad he didn't say lawyer that would've opened up a whole other can of worms. "Freddie is ready to explain the whole situation, but we should probably hold this conversation inside." James said.

My mom looked at him for a moment, but didn't argue. She walked in with James and I following her. Once the door shut she went on with the conversation. "Alright we're inside, now can someone please tell me what's going on here."

I took a deep breath and looked up at James. He nodded his head for me to tell her. "Mom, I kind of got arrested tonight." I stated.

"YOU WHAT," She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well not quite, I guess I should almost got arrested." I clarified.

"That doesn't sound much better Fredward Benson." She stated. "Why the hell did you almost get arrested?"

"Something happened between me and Sam the other night, and she wouldn't talk to me, so I went to her friends house to wait on her there. He ex showed up unexpectedly, and when Sam got there he started to throw a lot of obscenities her way. We tried to leave, but then he threw some more news our way. Next thing you know we were fighting. Sam's friend lives in the real ritzy part of the city so someone heard the argument and called the cops on us. When they got there I was beating his face in, and next thing I know I was in the back of a cop car." I admitted. She was in complete shock, but growing redder by the minute. I thought she was going to die from lack of breathing.

"Um, Ms. Benson," James called causing her to take her gaze off of me and onto him. "I know this must come as quite of shock, but I was able to keep charges from being pressed against Freddie. You have done an amazing job raising him. I am very grateful that he was willing to stand up for my step-daughter." James said, but my mom's face didn't change. I knew I was in for it. "If you ever need anything at all either of you please just call." He stuck out his hand for my mom to shake. I didn't think she was going to take it at first, but she took a deep breath, finally, and took his hand.

"Thank you very much for getting my son out of all this mess and returning him home Mr. Foster. I am very sorry that he caused all this trouble." She said shooting me a look.

"Please, call me James. It's fine, like I said I am very thankful that he stood up for Sam. Now, let me get back to the car. I have to get Sam home to her mother." He said heading out the door he patted me on the shoulder one last time. "Good luck Freddie." He whispered.

"Thanks Jam..." I looked over at my mom who shot me a look. "Er, Mr. Foster, for everything tonight." I said. "Please, tell Sam I'm sorry too." I said with a pleading look.

He nodded his head and shut the door. I turned towards my mom who's look had once again returned.

"Mom I'm…" She cut me off as soon as I started.

"Shut up," She said. I knew she was mad. My mom has never told me to shut up in my entire seventeen years of living. "I want you to listen to me Fredward Isaac Benson because I'm only going to say this once." She stated. I nodded and dared to not do anything else.

"I should ground you now, but I'm not. Christmas is next week and your grandparents will be here tomorrow, I will not be explaining to them that they're only grandson thought it was okay to become a juvenile delinquent behind some girl. However after the holidays, when they leave consider yourself grounded indefinitely, no hanging with your friends, no car, no laptop, no phone, and no video equipment. You will sit in your room and study! Do you understand me!"

"Yes ma'am," I said holding my head down.

"And, as for that trouble maker Samantha Puckett, you will NEVER see her again! I don't want you around her at all. And, I definitely never want her in this house again!"

"Mom, it wasn't Sam's fault." I said back.

"Who's friend's house were you at when the cops showed up? Who's ex were you fighting when you were handcuffed? Who were you defending when you decided to beat the stuffing out of some guy?" She asked. I knew she what she was getting at but there was no way I was giving in to her.

"Mom, Sam didn't even know I was there until Jessica called her. It's not like she dragged me there and kept me there." I defended. "As a matter of fact, she wanted to leave immediately I was the one who wanted to stay."

"It doesn't matter Freddie. Ever since she has came into your life she has been nothing but trouble. I'm not standing for it anymore. I should have nipped this in the bud when I caught yall in bed together." My mom said as she continued to pace the floor. She had no plan on backing down, and for once neither did I.

"Mom, you can't keep me away from Sam." I stood firm.

"The hell I can't, you will never leave this house again, I'll quit my job, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you never see her again." She said as serious as a heart attack.

"NO MOM, you can take my computer, you can take my video equipment, and you can take my phone and car too, but you will not keep me away from Sam. I love her mom, I'm sorry if you can't handle that, but I refuse to deny that." I said my mom was grasping her chest. It was silent for a few seconds before she burst into tears.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to her. She sank down into the couch as she continued to cry. "Mom, don't cry, please."

She shook her head and continued to sob. "It's like I don't know who you are anymore. When did you become a… normal back talking disrespectful teenager?" She asked.

I shook my head before throwing it back in frustration. "Mom, I'm not trying to be disrespectful I promise. I'm the same Freddie I have always been."

"My little Freddie-Bear wouldn't have been put in the back of a cop car tonight. He would've been here on his computer in some Galaxy War chat room, though those aren't safe either by the way." She said as she continued to sob.

I stifled a laugh. "Mom, you always taught me to stand up for what's right, and I did that tonight. I'm sorry my anger got the best of me, but if you would've heard the things he was saying you most likely would've hit him too."

She finally stopped crying. "You're right I did always teach you that, but there is still no excuse for how far you took it tonight." She stated.

"I know mom, and I accept my punishment, but please… please don't try to keep me away from Sam. You said so yourself you could tell I was in love. I don't want to loose her." I pleaded. My mom studied me very careful. She finally rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Fine, I will not keep you from Sam, but this is the last chance. You two better be on your best behavior. One more incident like the one tonight, and you two are finished. You hear me?"

I gave a big hug. "Yes ma'am, it will NEVER happen again." I stated with a huge smile.

"Oh don't smile yet, because your punishment still stands, for 2 months starting after your grandparents leave on the third of January. And, in case you haven't figured it out that also means no Sam during those months too." My mom stated. My smile quickly disappeared.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good, now go to bed we have a lot of cleaning to do before my parents get her tomorrow." She finished.

I nodded my head and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night mom."

"Night Freddie-Bear," She said as I walked out the room.

I didn't even realize how exhausted I was until I laid down on my bed. I was going to text the guys and tell them what all happened, but I felt my eyes getting heavier by the moment.

I decided to text everyone tomorrow, and go ahead and turn in. After all the only person who was worth talking to right now was probably having her ass handed to her by her mom. I turned over and turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning I was woken by my email ringtone going off on my phone. I was surprised because it was eight in the morning. My mom usually wakes me up at six when my grandparents are coming. I guess she decided to hit the grocery store. I check my email and see that it's a video from Sam.

I decide to pull it up on my laptop. I was glad that mom was going to wait until after my family leaves to officially ground me; at least I have all access until then. I pulled up the video and pressed play. Sam was sitting in her room with her guitar in her lap. She looked beautiful even though she was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Freddie, I know you are probably wondering why I am sending this to you this early in the morning. Truth is I have something to say, and I prefer to say it on her because I honestly don't think I would have had the guts to say it in person. More so, I decided to use a song to do it, because I couldn't quite put how I was feeling in words. So, here I go.

I was intrigued, yeah I had heard her play and sing, but it was a few seconds of a song never a full one. She started strumming her guitar soon words followed.

_"Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball"

I had heard this song before, but Sam was just amazing. If it wasn't for her telling me that she had something to tell me I probably wouldn't of been listening to the words at all.__

"But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack"

Wow, she couldn't be saying what I think she was saying right? She loves me, but she scared to take it there, or to fall for me either way. Why would she be it's not like I'm going to turn her down. I have loved her for awhile. Hell, she would know it if I wasn't always interrupted.__

"Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand"

I was kind of confused I wasn't understanding if her having feelings is a good thing or bad thing. I mean I knew she had doubts. Hell, every time I try to bring it up she dismissed the conversation, but will she ever be ready to try.

On the other hand, I was infatuated by her voice. I know she said she was always able to sing, and that she wanted to keep it as something for herself, but she actually could make it in the business professionally. He voice is excellent.__

"You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack"

After she finished she starred at the camera as if starring into my eyes. I returned the look. I knew this was pre-recorded, but I couldn't help to stare at those beautiful blue eyes that had captured me months ago.

"Well, that's it. I hope you understand Freddie, where I'm going with this. I don't want you to believe that I never had feelings for you. I just… I don't know what to do with them right now. I want you to enjoy your holiday. Knowing your mom you're probably grounded until the end of never. Honestly that's why I chose to do this video now. I knew you wouldn't be able to rush over her and bug me about it. I hope to see you again soon. Bye Freddie."

"Wait, what?" I thought as her last sentence came out. I rewinded the video to here it

again.

_"I hope to see you again soon. Bye Freddie."_

I definitely wasn't hearing things, but maybe I was reading too much into it. I hopped up and got dressed. I had to go talk to her. I thought to myself. I quickly check my mom's room. She definitely wasn't here. When I got to the kitchen there was a note from my mom saying she would be back by ten and everything she wanted me to do around the house while she was gone.

I had exactly two hours. I could do that. If I wasn't finished I could simply state that I woke up extremely late. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door.

I got to Sam, in the less than fifteen minutes. I was thankful that I didn't get stopped by the cops considering I did 90 all the way here.

I walked up to her front and knocked on it. I was a few seconds, but no one answered. I did it again this time knocking a little louder. Finally the door opened.

"Hi Ms. Pam, I'm sorry to be bothering you all this morning, but I really need to talk to Sam." I pleaded.

"Sorry Freddie, but Sam's not here." She said before trying to shut the door. I stopped it from closing.

"Look, I know Sam has you guys tell me that she's not here when she really doesn't want to face me, but this time its important." I stated she stopped me.

"Freddie, yes that's true, and I wish it was true now, but Sam really isn't here." She said. For the first time, I noticed her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying.

"Well, if she's not here then where is she?" I asked fearing I knew the answer already.

Ms. Pam looked at me as if she was confused. "Wow, she didn't tell you? I was sure she would've told you guys…" She started as I grew more nervous by the second.

"Ms. Pam please," I pleaded for her to tell me.

"Freddie, I'm sorry, but Sam is on her way to Texas to live with her dad right now." 

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I never take the time out to say thank you guys for all your support, but I do appreciate it. **

**Also, part where Freddie was talking to his mom made me think of the song I'm in Love With a Girl by Gavin Degraw if you haven't heard it before you should listen to it. Really has nothing to do with the story, but yeah. lol**

**Have a good weekend.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N So I know I said probably a couple of weeks before I update, but I couldn't help myself. So, someone asked for a sex scene in the reviews, not saying there won't be another one because I haven't decided yet, but for nowI think you should re-read chapter 23. ;) **

**Anyways, as for this chapter this focuses on Freddie and his grandparents. Now I'm from Texas, not to mention I have Louisana roots so the grandparents may sound a little southern, sorry for that. I thought it would be fun to make Freddie's grandparents the exact opposite of his mother. So I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

*Freddie's POV*

*Day after Christmas*

I felt empty. Sam had left a week ago, and instead of the pain lessening it grew stronger the longer she was away. I couldn't even enjoy Christmas or my grandparents company the way I usually do. My mom just kept shooting me these looks of worry, but deep down I knew she was happy Sam was gone. When I told her that she moved to Texas with her dad she smiled. Of course she tried to hide it, but it was already too late I had seen it.

I woke up the day after Christmas to my grandmother cooking her homemade pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and oatmeal. My favorite breakfast meal she always made it for me when we saw each other. I made myself get out of bed and head towards the living room. I walked into the front room to see my grandfather was sitting on the couch no pants on and beer already in hand. His philosophy is that there is no reason he shouldn't be allowed a beer with every meal. He drinks one with breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Morning Freddie," My grandma called from the kitchen.

"Morning grandma," I said back. I patted my grandpa on his shoulder. "Getting started a little early aren't you gramps?" I asked noticing the food wasn't ready yet.

"I'm proving a point to your mother. Since, she decided to prove a point to me showing me all those damn pictures of disgusting livers. Hell, I'm 73 years old and haven't died yet." I laughed. It was hard to believe that these were my mother's parents. Unlike my mom, my grandparents are very… well eccentric. My aunt was like them though. I guess you could say my mom was the one that wasn't like the other. My grandma always told me she got worse when her and my dad called it quits. "Why don't you go on and grab a beer and come sit by your old grandpa Freddie."

"Isaac Michael Anderson, don't you offer that boy a beer. Marissa will throw you out this house so fast your damn head will spin." Grandma said putting her hand on her hip and shaking her head at my grandpa.

"This boy is 17 years old, which makes him a man. By time I was 17 years old I was on my way to the army. Now, I'm not his mother and I refuse to believe he has never had a drink before. Better that he do it in the house than out there with those crazy ass teenagers." My grandpa said standing up and adjusting his boxers. I laughed on the inside.

"My goodness daddy couldn't you at least put some pants on if you're going to be sitting on my clean couch. You're not at home you know." My mom said as she came out of the back room dressed in her scrubs. She had lived with my grandparents all the way up until she was a junior in college and she still wasn't used to them.

"Don't start with me Marissa," My granddad said pointing a finger at her. My mom ignored him and made her way to kiss me on my forehead. Then, she walked into the kitchen maneuvering around my grandmother and pulling her healthy food out of the refrigerator.

"Marissa are you not eating breakfast with us?" My grandmother asked as my mom pulled out some tofu bacon and whole wheat bagels. My mom looked down at the fattening food my grandmother was making and made a face.

"No thank you mom, I will stick with food that is good for the body, and if my son knew what's best for him he would too." My mom said giving me a warning look that caused me to role my eyes. This was the food my mother didn't approve of meaning the only time I got it in her presences was because of my grandmother. Of course, my mom didn't like or understand it because she had raised me as a borderline vegan.

"Now, Marissa leave him alone. He needs some meat in his system after all he's a football player just like his daddy." My grandma said slightly pinching my cheek from across the bar.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Which would explain why his father made idiotic decisions during our marriage," My mom said.

"Hey," I said with a dumfounded look. I hate when she talks about everything my father did wrong in front of me. I get she never really got over it, but it seemed disrespectful to me.

She just shook her head as she put her coat on. "I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm by it. Just that he had too much protein in his system." She tried to clear up her words. I just rolled my eyes.

"Now I'm off to work I'll be back no later then nine. Freddie be a dear and help your grandparents." She said grasping my face between my hands and kissing me on my cheek as I nodded my head. She was actually supposed to be off the whole week, but after the first few days with my grandparents she quickly changed her mind. "Bye mom and dad, I'll see you tonight."

They both said goodbye and my mom was out the door. I turned around at the bar to face my grandmother. She put a plate of food in front of me. "Eat up Freddie Bear," My grandmother said as she fixed my grandfather's plate. I looked down at the plate and saw the bacon and immediately felt sick.

"No thanks Grandma, I'm not hungry." I said pushing away the plate. My grandma stopped in her tracks and turned to face me.

"Alright young man," My grandma said all but slamming my grandfather's plate on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing grandma… I'm just not that hungry." I said hoping to drop the subject.

"Like hell you aren't, first yesterday you wouldn't eat your ham. Your favorite part of Christmas dinner outside the desserts. Now I have cooked your favorite breakfast and you're refusing to eat it…" My grandmother stated.

"Damn it Leanne, leave the boy alone. Maybe he just isn't hungry this morning." My grandfather said standing up and grabbing his plate. "You and Marissa need to just let him be."

"I will not Isaac. He is my grandson, and I am worried. He's been down all week long. Not to mention, yesterday when he opened that brand new expensive camera, that we all chipped in on, he looked as if his whole world were destroyed instead of video tapping everything insight like the last time he got a camera." My grandmother stated.

I tried to act excited about the camera. I know my mom was on the fence about giving it to me after the fight issue. And, I really do love it, I just don't feel like smiling much lately. I hoped faking it would've worked, but these are people who have known me all my life.

"Leanne if the boy wants to tell you, he'll tell you. Quit trying to force it out of him." My granddad stated.

I shook my head. I would've told them if my mom would've let me. She wanted this to be a Sam free visit because she was afraid my brush with cops would come out. Even more than that she was afraid my grandparents would like Sam.

"Alright, alright you're right honey. Sorry Freddie I won't try to force anything else out of you. I will put your plate in the microwave and if you decide to eat feel free to." She stated with a smile.

"Thanks grandma," I said. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed." I hopped off the bar stool and headed to my room. I turned around to see my grandparents talking before my grandfather wrapped his long arms around my grandmother pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

My first thought was "gross, old people kissing." My second thought was how I wanted that, more so I wanted that with Sam.

*3:00 in the afternoon*

I was out on my balcony when I heard a knock on the window. I turned around to see my grandfather. "Can I join you?" He asked.

I slightly laughed at him. "I don't know grandpa you sure you can climb through that window. Son I survived two wars, working up until 10 years ago, raising two daughters, and being married to your grandmother this window is nothing." He said climbing through and sitting on the steps I moved to the window seal.

He reached in the window and pulled out two beers. He tried to hand one to me, but I didn't except it. "Grandpa…" I started.

"Don't look at me like the Fredward Isaac, I know you been drinking and doing much more than that. I was a teenager before. Take this beer and enjoy it with your old grandpa here. After all, it's like your induction into manhood." He said with a smile.

"But Grandma said…" I started.

"Oh your grandma just laid down for her afternoon nap. She won't even be up for an hour, hour and a half. By that time the evidence will be in the trash." He stated once again holding out the beer.

I reluctantly took it. He took out his beer opener and popped the cap. I have to say for the first time, well since the first time I had sex, I felt like a man. My grandpa held out his beer and I took mine clinking it with his before taking a swig.

"Thanks grandpa, I really needed this." I said, looking back out to the sky.

"Your welcome, so why the hell are you choosing to hang around here with your old grandparents when you could be out hanging with your friends?" He asked.

"All my friends are out of town. Most of them won't be back until a few days before New Years." I said.

"Oh really, even that little foxy girlfriend of yours, what was here name, um Valerie." He said.

I frowned a little bit, not because I missed her just because her name brought up other memories. "Yeah, we broke up last month."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." My grandpa said taking another swig of his beer then checking the window before scooting up closer to me. "Well, I think it's as good time as any to tell you. That next time you want to have a late night guest over with a house full of people you might want to tell her she needs to keep quiet, if you know what I mean." He said with a knowing look.

My face turned a bright red. He was talking about the end of the summer my family was down here for a family reunion, my grandparents, aunt and uncle, and baby cousin Stephanie had all stayed here. I had to give my room up, but Valerie came over at about 2 in the morning wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a see through bra, no underwear. I did her in the hallway closet. I told her to be quiet, but I don't know.

"I am so sorry grandpa." I started.

He laughed and patted me on the back. "Son, just be glad I was the only one that heard. The closet is right next to our room. However, you're grandmother is a hard sleeper. I was getting up to sneak another piece of that cake. I was quite proud of you though I didn't know you had it in you. I know that only good loving would make a girl make noises like that." He said with a laugh. I didn't know if I should be horrified or say thank you. "Hell, I almost woke your uncle up so we could throw you a party." He laughed again.

"Oh come on grandpa," I said as I got brighter.

"Hey, I didn't, but I did tell him the next day. He's proud of you too." I shook my head and took another swig of my beer. "That's why I knew it was time for your first beer as a man initiation." He said. I laughed. "So, what happened between you two?"

"Well, she showed me a side of her that I didn't like seeing." I said.

"Son, every woman has a side you won't like seeing. They're women, and they're emotional." He told me.

"Yeah, well this side caused her getting expelled from school. She trashed the gym because she didn't like me being friends with this person. She was trying to frame them and get them sent away. If that wasn't enough I found out recently that she cheated on me too." I said taking a big gulp of my beer finishing it off.

My grandpa held up a finger and pulled out another one, opening it and handing it to me. I held it up as to say thanks. "Damn, that's messed up Freddie." I nodded my head. "Well, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah," I said, thinking about Sam. Her golden curly hair, her blue jeans with the plaid over shirts she would wear. Her ridiculous penny tees, that she had all of us wearing now. Our night together, which was so right; we moved as if in perfect sync. My grandpa thought that closet quickie with Valerie was something, but it was nothing compared to me and Sam. Everything about that night is permanently sketched in my memory including her running away, and not answering my calls.

"Grandpa, did grandma ever run from you when you were trying to woo her?" I asked.

"Like would you always make progress, but something would happen and she would retreat?" I asked.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about this because mom." I said.

My grandpa threw up his hand and waved mom off. "She'll never know." I said.

"Well, her name is Sam…" I told him the whole story. From the moment we met, to the problems with Val, even about the night in the shed. Finally I had got to the fight with Dean. I was going to stop there, but he wanted me to continue. I was surprised though I shouldn't have been. My grandparents are nothing like my mother.

When I finished my grandpa was just shaking his head. "Damn shame, a boy would disrespect not one, but two girls that way. Now I am shocked Freddie that you went that far. I really never thought you had it in you. I mean I know you play football, but you've always been on the geeky side. Fighting and almost being arrested has never been in your nature. However, I'm glad you kicked his ass. No man should disrespect women like that." He answered back to everything I said. "But, this Sam girl sounds like a feisty one. Where is she? I would like to meet her."

I frowned again. "She um got into more trouble with her mom, so she was sent to live with her father in Texas."

"That's why you've been down this last week because your girlfriend was sent away." Grandpa stated finally understanding.

"Not just that grandpa, she disconnected her phone, and I have no way to reach her. Not to mention her mom won't tell me anything. She keeps saying Sam doesn't want anyone knowing. Like we were almost there." I said standing up and pacing the balcony. "I had her, but when she finally admits that she too has feelings for me she has to leave." I said I feel back on the window seal and threw my head in my hands. "I just wish she would at least talk to me."

My grandpa patted my back. "So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked. I looked at him confused. Did he not just hear a word I said?

"I mean grandpa there's nothing I can do. She's already gone, and I have no way of finding her."

"So, you just going to sit here, whine like a little punk, and mope around for the rest of your teenage years. I don't think so young man. First of all there are no punks in this family. If we find something that we want we go get no matter what it takes."

"But…" I started.

"No buts Fredward. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your mother when she told us about wanting to leave your dad. If you really love that girl than you fight until you don't have another breath in your body. If you can't find the strength to do that then maybe you two were never meant to be." He said with the most serious look I have ever seen on his face.

"You told that to mom?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Of course, your mom is stubborn as hell. She wanted to fight for your father, but she let her pride get in the way. I always believed your parents could've made it if they would have moved past all that NFL bullshit." He said. "After your father found out about his cancer, I saw that love resurface. I just hope that you won't act like your parents and let your pride over shadow the love you have for this girl." He gave me a knowing look.

He was right. Sam was worth the fight, but how. Even if I did fight it's hard to win against thin air. Hell, it's hard to fight with thin air, so what am I supposed to do.

"You're right grandpa Sam is worth the fight, but how? I can't fight for someone when I don't know where they are." I said.

"Freddie, let me tell you something else about girls. They have confidants. She may not be talking to you or have told you where she is, but do you really believe there is absolutely no one else she would be talking to?" He said.

Stupid, stupid Freddie, I didn't think about her two best friends in the world, that she tells everything to. I had to call Jessica and Carly.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's you guys little ray of hope. I made Freddie's grandpa is father figure. My mom's cousin is always saying how that's like every guys invite into man hood when they get to drink with their dad, which tends to happen when the guy is still underage so yeah. **

**Hope you guys liked! :) Review please. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N And now, for a look at the other side of the fence. Hope you likes.**

* * *

Chapter 29

*Sam's POV*

Dallas, Tx

_The next day_

"For the last time, no," I said into the phone as I talked to Carly.

"Sam, you can't keep doing this." She said back. "And, I'm not going to keep lying to him."

"Carly, I'm not asking you to lie to him. I'm asking you not to tell him." I said.

"THAT'S THE SAME DAMN THING SAM!" Carly said back.

"No, it's not if you just avoid the subject or not talk to him at all."

"Sam I'm going home tomorrow how am I not going to talk to him?" She asked.

"You're a smart girl Carly, you'll figure it out." I answered.

"Sam the least you can do is be fair to him." Carly said.

"I thought I was. What's the fucking point of giving him this hope that we can workout while I'm in Texas when it never will?"

"That's not just your choice to make Sam." Carly commented.

"CARLY! Ugh I don't want to talk about this anymore. I made my choice and it's over! I wish Freddie and I would've worked out, but we didn't." I said

She let out a deep sigh. "Fine Sam, I'll keep your secret and act like we haven't had contact or that I have your new number, but I don't like it." She said.

"I don't expect you to." I said breathing finally.

I had been here in Texas for 2 weeks now. I didn't like it anymore than before. I didn't tell anyone that whole first week I was gone. My mom called and told me that Freddie came looking for me and she told him. I was hoping that he would've let it go, but of course he didn't.

I cut my phone off as soon as I moved. My dad wanted me on his plan and I wanted to make it easier for Freddie to forget me. I was planning to cut ties with everyone back in Seattle, but I couldn't let go of Carly and Jessica. Maybe because I'm lonely, I don't start school for another week and a half but I really don't care to make friends.

I called Jessica first then Carly. Let's just say they both were pissed at me for not saying goodbye, but they got over it. That is until yesterday when Freddie started calling them non-stop trying to pull information out of them that I wouldn't let them give it to him.

Carly and I have been fighting all day today. They both think I'm being idiotic for not letting Freddie contact me.

"So, when was the last time you talked to Jessica?" She asked.

"She yelled at me yesterday, after Freddie called her." I said.

"Oh, well did she tell you about Twitch?" She asked.

"No, what's going on with Twitch?" I asked worrying about my friends. I guess we were too busy arguing about Freddie to talk about Twitch.

"They set the court dates. They're going to be in February and James is representing him." Carly said.

"Wow, so are they going to be tried together or separate?"

"Separate I believe, but don't quote me on that. You should really call her she needs her friends now." Carly said.

"I'll call her as soon as I can." I stated I was about to ask about her and Brad, but I heard my stepmom Shelia yell my name. "COMING," I yelled.

"Hey Carls I have to go Shelia is calling me."

"Okay, hey how's it going with them by the way?" Carly asked.

"Well, let's see Shelia is okay, I mean she spends the part of her day that she isn't eating and sleeping, breaking up the fights between me and my dad. I mean that's only if we say more than two words to each other." I said.

"Wow, how oftern do you guys say more than two words to each other?" I asked.

"Since I've been here? Three times at the most. Carly he's an asshole. All he does is come home and complain about everything me and Shelia do. I mean I understand me I guess I don't make it easy for him, but Shelia is like eight months pregnant. She shouldn't be doing anything but eating and sleeping." I said.

"I'm guessing you like Shelia huh?" Carly asked with a laugh.

"Eh, I mean she's alright. At least she goes to bat for me when my dad's being a douche. Hell, she's the reason he got me the phone."

"SAM, I NEED YOU NOW!" I heard her yell from downstairs.

"Look Carly, I really have to go this sounds borderline important. I'll call you later okay." I stated.

"Okay bye," She said.

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I ran downstairs to see Shelia in the oversized kitchen cooking. My dad's house was huge. He does real estate work, and owns multiple properties. He's making a killing off of both. Then if that wasn't enough, he married Shelia who just so happened to be born into money. Her family owns a hotel chain, which she now runs. Although, she has left it in the hands of her Vice President to go onto maternity leave after she almost went into labor two months ago. Her doctor had her on bed rest to slow her down. She wanted off so she agreed to lay off the work.

"What's up?" I asked. "And, are you supposed to be cooking?"

"Technically no, but I had a taste for fried chicken, homemade mac and cheese, and corn on the cob. Don't tell your father." She warned me.

"Is there enough for me?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered back.

"Then he won't get a word out of me, like any other day I've been here." I said going to the fridge and grabbing a wahoo punch.

"So, why did you call me down here?" I asked going to sit at the bar. There was no point in both of us being on our feet.

"Well, don't get mad at me. It was your father's idea first of all." She admitted.

"Okay," I said.

"So, your DAD thought that you might be getting lonely, so I invited one of my friend's son over." She stated with a crooked smile.

"No," I said hopping off the stool.

"Oh come on, Sam." You've been here for two weeks and all you do is mope, sit in your room, and eat." She said.

"Hm, sounds like someone else I know Shelia." I said leaving the kitchen, but she stopped me again.

"Sam, he's really nice. He's eighteen, plays basketball and baseball, not to mention he works at Chicken Express, which means all the fried chicken you can eat." She said.

"Shelia thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to get into it okay. Just know I don't want to be pimped out by dad and step mom." I said rolling your eyes.

"Well, can you pretend like you don't mind for at least an hour?" She said with a puppy dog pout.

I sighed. "He's already here isn't he?" I asked.

She laughed nervously. "No why would he be…" I shot her a look. "He's waiting for you in the media room." She said hanging her head down.

"DAMN IT SHELIA!" I said back.

"Hey, what has your dad told you about the language and I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you so down all the time and you know my hormones are off and when you're sad it makes me sad." She said with a frown.

"Then get me a damn puppy, not a date." I stated.

"It's not a date per say it's just someone to hang out with." She said. "Hey, at least I found you someone that's completely hot. An, athletic type, your dad said you tend to go for bad asses, but I don't know any so yeah. Either way he wasn't going for one of those anyway."

I just starred at her. I hadn't told my dad or Shelia about Freddie. Mainly because it wasn't my dad's business, and I knew Shelia would tell him. I didn't want my dad in any of my life affairs.

"I'll talk to your father about getting you a car." She said with a pleading smile.

"Fine Shelia, I will hang out with this guy for an hour. When the hour ends you make up some excuse to come get me. If you're not there on time I may just hurt his feelings. I said heading towards the media room.

"Yes ma'am," Shelia said with a laugh.

I opened the media room door and he was sitting in one of the chairs and watching tv. He jumped up when he saw me walk through the door. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back. I was bored already.

"Um, I'm Carter. Shelia and my mom are close friends." He said holding out his hand.

"Sam, yeah she told me." I said. It grew silent after the introduction.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but is this shit as weird to you as it is to me." He said.

"Oh my God yes, I feel like I'm being pimped out by my own dad and step mother." I said.

He laughed. "You should've seen the way my mom told me about this. She kept amping up the reward for me to come and hung out with you for just an hour." Carter said.

"Like what the hell is the wrong with parents these days?" I asked rhetorically taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs as he took a seat next to me.

"Right, anyways I had no idea Shelia had a step daughter." He said.

"Um, she has two and she probably didn't either," I said with an eye roll. "I just moved here from Seattle, Washington. I lived with my mom my whole life." I said.

He nodded. "What made you move here with your dad?" He asked.

I frowned as I began to think of Freddie and everything that happened the night before I left. "Eh, I got into some deep shit with the cops earlier this year, so my mom told me anymore trouble and I'll be packed and on the way to my dad. Let's just say I got into some more trouble." I said looking away.

"Damn, that's fucked up. I mean you had to leave everything behind your last years of high school. How are you coping with all of this?" He asked.

"It sucks eggs, but what can I do." I said.

"Well, maybe I can make this suck a little less for you." He said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my mom told me I should bring something to welcome you to Texas." He said bending over to the other side of the chair. "So, I got you these." He pulled out flowers from the side of the couch.

"Wow, flowers, so what else do you have over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing just these, but now that I have met you, you don't really seem like flower type." He said. I shook my head. "Eh oh well," he shrugged throwing the flowers aside.

"Um, you better pick those up before Shelia gets up here or she will kick your ass." I said as I looked at the flowers on the ground. Shelia was slightly OCD. If she saw anything out of order she flipped out.

"Yeah, I know," He said as he hopped on the ground to pick them up. "I thought Aunt Shelia was bad before, but since this pregnancy she has been ten times as bad. My little brother accidently spilled his apple juice on the hardwood floor in the second living area. She literally flipped the fuck out, she yelled at him for like 20 minutes straight."

"Yeah, I could see that." I stated as he tossed the flowers and petals that fell off in the trash. "So, how many siblings you have?" I asked.

"Two, both younger one sister and one brother. You?"

"One twin, she lives overseas at a boarding school, and one step spawn on the way." I said.

"Not a big fan of kids I'm guessing?" He asked with a laugh.

"No not really, they require too much attention." I said.

We laughed together. The conversation continued, we talked about everything we could think of, and before I knew it an hour went by. There was a knock on the door and Shelia came in.

"Sam, hurry I uh… I need help with uh…. Something important." Shelia said. Carter and I busted out laughing. "What," she asked.

"You know Shelia you really suck at being a cover." I laughed.

"Hey, you try coming up with something on the spot." She said back with a pout. I saw the "I'm about to cry" look in her eye. I shot a look at Carter and he shot the same terrified look back at me.

We quickly hopped up and walked over to her. "Hey, it's okay. It's not for everyone." Carter said. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, at least we can laugh about it all together, which means I really didn't need it. So, you were right. He's cool people." I stated. She looked up at the two of us.

"You two are getting along, aren't yall?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're pals now." I said punching Carter in the arm. This caused Shelia to smile.

"Well I'm glad…" All of a sudden her smile disappeared. "What the hell is that?" She asked.

Carter and I shot a look between us. "What's what Aunt Shelia?" He asked nervously.

She waddled past us and leaned against the chair so she was able to bend down and examine the floor. "This right here," she said. I shot a look at Carter and stifled a laugh. "Who the fuck was throwing flowers in here?" She asked looking at both of us.

"Yeah Carter, who was throwing flowers in here," I said. She shot her angry eyes at Carter, who then shot them at me.

"Aunt Shelia I can explain…" He started holding out is hands to try to keep her calm.

"You…you… you," Shelia repeated trying to get up from the awkward position she was in. "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP ME UP!" She yelled at the both of us. We ran over to help her. After we got her off the floor, she began to hit Carter upside his head.

"OW, OW, AUNT SHELIA I'M SORRY!" He stated as she continued to hit him.

"YOUR MAMA TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT! PICK THIS SHIT UP OFF MY FLOOR!" She said as she stormed, well tried to storm out of the room. After we knew she was gone for sure we laughed again.

"She beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah well that tends to happen a lot between her and my mom." He stated rubbing the back of his head. "I'm practically numb to the feeling, but I dare not tell either of them that."

"I'll go get you the vacuum." I laughed out again before walking out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent up in the media room watching movies and laughing at idiotic stuff. He finally decided it was time to go just as my dad was getting home. When we headed to the door I saw him in the foyer kissing Shelia.

I cleared my throat and they pulled apart. "Carter it's nice to see you again." My dad said holding out his hand for him to shake. Carter took his hand and shook.

"Nice to see you again to sir, I have to say you have a wonderful daughter." Carter said flashing a huge smile. I stifled a laugh as my father mouth turned into a huge grin. Carter had said as we came out of the media room he could make my father smile over extend, and he did.

"Well thank you Carter. She is a great daughter." He said causing me to roll my eyes. "Glad she treated you well."

"Yeah, dad Carter has to go." I said trying to hurry this conversation along. Every time my dad talks I immediately get sick.

"Yeah, I told my mom I'll be home by 8 tonight to babysit my little brother and sister." Carter continued. He bumped my shoulder. "See you tomorrow, my place."

"Yeah," I said.

"Do I need to come get you? I know you're carless right now." He started but Shelia interrupted.

"It's cool Carter. She can take my car, someone should since my fat ass can't fit in it anymore." Shelia said with a smile.

"Seriously," I said as she nodded her head. "Wow, thanks Shelia." I said ecstatic.

"Um, sorry Sam, you can't I have to take Shelia's car into to get detailed." My dad said.

"Um, no you don't you had it detailed like a month ago." Shelia answered back confused. My smile quickly disappeared.

"We'll talk about this later." He said through his teeth. Shelia rolled her eyes.

Carter quickly caught on to how ugly this was going to turn. "Hey it's okay, I'll come pick you up after I leave work." He said. I nodded my head, and he went to Shelia kissing her on the cheek. "Bye Aunt Shelia."

"Bye sweetie, text me when you get home and tell your mom to call me." She said walking him out the door. She watched until his car started and then turned to face my dad. "Want to tell me what the hell that was just now?"

"Look I'm sorry Sam; I just don't think you should be driving down here. You're still really new to the area. Something may happen." My dad said.

"Roy, that's what GPS and cell phones are for." Shelia said giving my dad the evil eye.

"I still don't like the idea of her driving here." He said.

I scoffed, and turned to walk away. "Bullshit," I mumbled loud enough for my dad to hear it.

"What did you say?" He called out as I reached the stairs.

"I said bullshit." I said turning to look at him.

"You watch your language young lady." My dad said.

"Oh I'm sorry, see I can't. I'm very allergic to bullshit, so when I smell it I tend to call it what it is." I said heading up the stairs.

"Sam, get back down here we are not through. You will respect me in this house." My dad called out as I continued to walk up the stairs.

"Then trust me Roy you don't want me to stay down there, good night." I said I was about to continue walking, but I stopped. "Oh and Shelia, thanks for introducing me to someone who makes this shitty place suck a little less." I said before jetting the rest of the way up the stairs.

When I got up there I heard Shelia tell my dad "You are unbelievable."

I slammed my door and threw myself against my bed. After that fight I only want to talk to one person, but I can't. I pulled up my phone gallery and starred at a picture of Freddie. I sighed deeply and put the phone down. I turned over and fell asleep hoping to dream about my brown eyed, smart, nub.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n: Not much to say, but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Chapter 30

*Sam's POV*

Next day

_"And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood, That kind of lux just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler)…" _My phone rang from the other side of the room. I ran over and looked at the weird number that popped up on my screen.

"Hello," I answered questionably.

"Are you really living with daddy now?" The voice on the other line called out.

"Mel," I asked.

"Yes," she answered back.

"Where are you calling from and why are you calling." I asked her.

"My phone just died, this is my boyfriend Alex's phone." She said. "Now is it true? Are you really living with daddy?"

"How the hell did you find out?" I asked.

"I just got off the phone with mom. I asked to speak to you, and she told me. Why are you there?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I got into some more trouble, and Texas was the next option." I said.

"Wow, well how is it going?" She asked.

"Dad's an asshole, and Shelia's pregnant." I said as my answer.

"Oh Sam, you always could never give a straight answer." She said.

"Yeah, whatever, so is that the only reason you called?" I asked.

"That, and also to tell you that I hope that you and dad can work on your differences. It would be nice to spend a birthday together where you're not going for his blood." She said. I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Yeah, not likely, did you not hear me say dad's an asshole." I said.

"And, I'm sure you're making getting along with you so easy Sam." She said back. She can even make her insults sound fucking polite.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. This is why we hardly ever talk because things between us escalate super fast.

"Nothing, look Sam I'm not trying to fight with you, okay." She said. "I would like to have a talk with my only sister that doesn't end in one of us hanging up the phone in the others face."

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "Look, I'm trying alright. I'm going to be here for at least a year it would be nice to not argue with dad every damn day, but hey not all of us are perfect daughters."

She ignored the last thing I said. "Well, is it really different from living with mom?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, speaking of which, how the hell are you able to go to that ritzy school of yours on scholarship considering the fact that dad is fucking loaded." I said looking around my huge room.

"Mom put herself as the only provider for me, considering daddy really didn't do much for us." Mel stated matter of fact.

"See, that's the shit I'm talking about. Dad left both of us and didn't do shit for both us, so why are you still okay with him?" I asked.

"I don't know Sam, maybe because I'm half way across the world and really don't feel like I have the right to be mad at him. I'm not there." She stated. "Also, we were three years old when it happened. Being mad is not going to change the fact that it happened, especially now that they both have moved on." She added on.

"I guess," I said.

"Yeah, oh just so you know I'm not coming home for our birthday this year." She admitted.

"Not that I really give a damn, but why not?" I asked.

"Because, mom's wedding is in May there's no point in coming home in April to turn around and come back for her wedding." She stated. "We can celebrate mom's birthday weekend.

"I guess she told you about her engagement huh?" I said.

"Yes, I'm so excited." She squealed in the phone. "I can't wait to meet this James guy. What's he like?" She asked.

"At first, I didn't like him. Mostly because he is one of my lawyers and I felt like he was there to ruin my life one day at a time, but now… I'm really grateful for him. He really came through for me in the end." I said honestly.

"Wow, if you like him then he must be a great guy." She said. I nodded my head though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Come to think of it, you haven't gotten to know either of our parents' better halves." I said.

"Well, I've gotten to know Shelia," She said causing a look of confused to cross my face.

"How the hell did you manage to get to know her? The only time you met her was when you attended their wedding." I said.

"Yeah, well after the wedding I called her and told her that I had no hard feelings towards her. I also told her that I could tell that she made daddy happy. Ever since then we have been communicating through emails and things of that nature." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course Miss Perfect Twin was able to look pass everything else and find the goodness in everyone." I said.

She sighed again. "Sam, it's not that. I just think it's easier for me because, I don't let my anger take me over."

"And, I do?" I stated as a question even though I knew the answer.

"Yes Sam, you do." She stated back raising her voice a little. "You take everything to extremes, and refuse to come back down."

"Maybe, it's because extremes were the only way I could get any attention when I was around you." I said.

"See, that stuff right there. I'm not perfect Sam and the only reason why I got so much more attention than you is because I didn't keep my gifts hidden. I let them flourish where as you hide them in the comforts of your room." She said.

She had a point. Melanie was sweet and book smart and I was feisty and talented. Because of that she was always more willing to be involved in clubs and competitions in anyway possible. She always had some kind of program going on, whether it was a spelling bee or academic club. All this took more money and attention, then sitting in the room and self teaching yourself how to play guitar.

"Well, what do you suggest Dr. Melanie. I can't change the way that I am."

"No, but you can find a better way to deal with your hurt and anger, versus keeping it all bottled up and then lashing out at everyone, or running away from it for that matter." She stated.

"I don't run away," I started, but she cut me off.

"Sam, I know you did… I'm not stupid." She said. "Furthermore, all this stuff with dad can be made better if you just tell him how you feel." She said.

"I thought I did," I said.

"But, did you let him answer you back? And, actually have a conversation with him and not a one sided argument?" She asked.

"No, I ran…away," I said back.

"See, you need to talk to dad for real tell him how you really feel." She said.

"I guess," I stated. I was about to suggest a change of subject but Shelia called me from downstairs. Carter was there to pick me up. "Mel, I got to go, Carter is here to get me. "I said.

"Ooooh, who is Carter?" She asked.

"He is Shelia's best friend's son, and no there is nothing going on between us." I stated fast.

"Is he cute?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he's cute."

"Then, why isn't there anything going on between you two?" She asked sounding insulted that there wasn't.

I wanted to tell her about Freddie, but that would open up a whole other door that I don't want to get into right now. "It's complicated, and something we can discuss later. I have to go right now." I said.

"Okay," She said with a deep sigh. "Bye sis, love you and hope to talk to you soon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said hanging up the phone.

*Later that evening*

*Leaving the movie theater*

"That has got to be the dumbest action movie I have ever seen." Carter said as we left the movie theater. "Like you could tell all that shit was really fake, even the explosions."

I heard him, but I didn't answer back.

"Sam, hello did you hear me?" He asked after I continued to walk in silence.

I came back to reality. "Huh, oh yeah it sucked eggs." I said back. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot; I walked a couple more steps before realizing he wasn't beside me. "What," I said as I turned and saw him behind me.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said turning around and continuing to walk.

He ran and caught up with me. "Oh really, we just saw one of the dumbest movies in history, and you have not one smart ass comment for it?" He asked giving me a knowing look. "Now, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I do know you have a comment for everything."

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing just… I was talking with my sister earlier on the phone, and she said something." I said back.

"What," He asked.

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it right now." I said.

"Okay," He said unlocking his car doors as we climbed into the car. We rode back to the house talking about the movie. Some how though we got on the subjects of the relationships.

"So, you have never had a real boyfriend?" He asked after I told him my philosophy on guys and love. We had just got back to the house.

"Eh, I had one. My first and last boyfriend end my sophomore year of high school. He was an asshole too though." I said back.

"Wow, what about now would you date anyone?" He asked. Freddie's face flashed in my mind, but I quickly shook it out.

"Um, no my life is too complicated for guys and relationships right now." I said. He nodded his head. It was now my turn to put him on the hot seat. "What about you?"

"Um, definitely relationship type, but me and my girlfriend broke up a few weeks ago." He said

"Why," I asked.

"Well me and her were together for the past two years, and we were planning on going to the same college together next year, but she decided to tell me that she had got into this program in Europe and she was going, 3 days before she left." He said.

"That's fucked up," I said.

"Yeah, well she wanted me to go with her, but unlike her I still had credits to receive. Not to mention my mom would go buck crazy if I decided to forgo college for a girl, so I told her no. She didn't like it and decided that we should end things now because long distance never works." He said, he looked genuinely sad about all this.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." I said. It killed me how close our situations were even though we were on opposite sides of the punches.

"Yeah, you know you remind me a lot of her." He said.

"What, she had a bad sarcastic attitude, and constantly finding something wrong with life?" I asked.

"No, she was beautiful and strong, very independent, demanded respect from everyone around her, super smart." He said.

I punched him in his arms. "Shut up, I am none of those things." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I wish you saw what I saw." He said. I didn't even notice the look in his eye. Everything after that happened so fast I didn't have time to stop it.

Before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine.

* * *

**A/N: I know yall are pissed but Stay Calm and Trust the Writer. **

**Review please even if you're pissed at me right now lol**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

*Sam's POV*

_"Well, I wish you saw what I saw." He said. I didn't even notice the look in his eye. Everything after that happened so fast I didn't have time to stop it. _

_Before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine._

It took about five seconds for my brain to catch up with the present. I quickly pushed him away. I was trying to catch my breath. He had just kissed me and I had kissed back. I immediately felt guilty though I really didn't have a reason to be. I mean me and Freddie weren't together.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." He quickly said looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay Carter. It happens you know." I said.

"No, it's not okay. I was just caught up in the moment with talking about my ex and you do really remind me of her." He stated. I could tell he felt really bad about kissing me. I don't know why though. He didn't know about Freddie, but it could be possible that he was still very stuck on his ex.

"Carter, it's fine. I kissed back you know." I stated. "I shouldn't have, especially given my current circumstances.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

I don't know what made me want to tell him this. Maybe it was to make him feel better, and know that he was not alone. Then again maybe I just wanted to set myself free.

"I left someone back home."

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?" He asked confused.

"I don't, he wasn't my boyfriend per say. He was trying to be though. I just felt that it was best that we didn't get anything going. I mean past the point we did. I was basically ruining his life." I said looking down at the floor.

"How were you ruining his life?" He asked.

"I almost got him arrested." I said. His mouth dropped open.

"Maybe I shouldn't be hanging out with you." He said in a joking voice as he acted fast to pretend to take his seatbelt.

I pushed his arm as he laughed. "Shut up, asshole," I said laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry," he continued to laugh. After he calmed down he pushed up against my shoulder. "What happened?"

"We had a run in with my ex at a friend's house. He said a lot of shit about me and it sent Freddie over the edge. He beat the shit out of him and someone called the cops." I said.

"So, he went down fighting for your honor. That's some noble shit." He said. "This Freddie guy sounds like he really cares about you."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess, but I was no good for him. That's why I…" I stopped as I thought about all the decisions I made concerning us.

"You what," Carter asked.

"Nothing never mind," I said back.

"Oh no ma'am," He said locking the door to signify we weren't going anywhere. "That's not going to work for me. You started Samantha; you finish it."

"Okay, okay, I just needed to put some distance between us. Freddie has a whole future in front of him, and I was just getting in the way." I said. I could tell I wasn't making any sense to him because the look on his face. "I care about him I really do, but I'm not relationship type. I just I thought that is I wasn't there it would be easier to get over each other."

Carter grabbed my shoulders. "Slow down little red corvette," he said. "Now, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"My mom… technically didn't send me here." I said.

"Okay," He asked beckoning me to continue.

"I freaked after the cops run in. I figured that if I told my mom she would send me here, but James took my side in all of it. She also thought that it really wasn't my fault I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, I told her I wanted to go to Texas, because if I would've stayed me and him would've just ended up back in our predicament." I said.

"So, you chose to leave to keep from hurting him?" He said. I nodded my head, and looked out the window. "Did you call some hotline about this and talk to my ex? Sam you got to talk to him and tell him this."

I looked at him as if he had just told me he was about to kill me. "Are you fucking serious? I am not telling him that I left by choice." I said.

"Sam, this is probably fucking killing him now. Look at me, it's not easy when the girl you love just ups and leaves." He said.

"It's killing me too, but I'm not going back. Look, it's better this way okay." I just wish someone would see my point in all of this." I said.

"I do see your point Sam, but I see his point too. Hell, I am him. It's noble what you are doing, the fact that you're willing to sacrifice it all to protect him, but you're going at this the wrong way." He stated. I sat there in silence. "At least think about it, okay?"

I nodded my head, and got out of the car. I was all talked out at this point. We just covered a lot in these last fifteen minutes together. If that wasn't enough, I got up to the house to hear a heated argument going on between Roy and Shelia.

"YOU'RE BEING AN ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW! THAT'S WHY I'M YELLING!" Shelia stated.

"How am I being an asshole?" My dad asked. He was angry, but a lot calmer than Shelia was.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO FUCKING START, LET'S TRY THE FACT THAT YOU'RE TREATING YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE A FUCKING PRISONER. OR, WE CAN TAKE IT A STEP FURTHER WITH THE WHOLE SHE DOESN'T NEED A CAR BECAUSE THEN I WON'T HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER WHAT SHE DOES!" Shelia continued to yell. I felt a fire in my heart they were arguing over me.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do Shelia? After all that trouble she caused in Seattle, I don't trust her with a car." He said.

"YEAH, BECAUSE YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO JUDGE HER OFF OF THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE THROUGH ALL THAT SHIT RIGHT." Shelia sarcastically remarked. Even I felt that charge.

"THAT WAS A LOW BLOW SHELIA!" My dad finally started.

"NO ROYCE A LOW BLOW IS THE FACT THAT YOU ARE TREATING YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE SHIT BECAUSE OF SOME STUFF THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT!" Shelia said. I had really lucked out on step-parents. It doesn't happen very often that you end up with two step parents that truly care. "THIS, BY THE WAY, WAS THE REASON WHY PAM DIDN'T WANT HER MOVING DOWN HERE!"

"Yeah, because she was doing such an excellent job with Sam, right? My daughter has a record because she wasn't doing her job. Then to leave Sam in the hands of one of her temporary boyfriends, please." My dad scoffed.

"Ohhh, so that's what this all about, huh? You didn't like a new man, who happens to be Pam's fiancée, coming in and raising the daughter you chose not to raise. That's why you're all pissy?" She stated.

"First, I didn't decide not to raise my daughters not…" My dad started, but then there was a huge crash. "SHELIA, WHAT THE HELL?" My dad yelled. I'm guessing she threw something at him.

"I want you to listen to me Royce Puckett, and listen good. You left them all, not just Pam. You are naïve as hell if you really believe that you leaving didn't have a negative affect on them girls. Just because one is far away doesn't mean she hasn't been stung just as much as the other one. You have two daughters you barely know, and if you really don't get to place all that blame on Pam for doing what she had to do to raise them. She was a single parent for years. You had limited time with them, because you weren't ready to be a father. You have no right to get mad when someone else steps in their lives. You have no right to act as if the choices that girl made had any affect on you. You didn't pay those damn bills, Pam did and if I heard correctly James helped. Sam hasn't been in trouble for months. And, what happened the night she decided to come here was not her fault."

"So, what are you saying Shelia, huh? Act like she's the perfect? Give her everything she wants?" He said with an attitude. "I'm not doing that. The fact still remains that she hasn't shown me any respect since she's been in this house. What do you have to say about that?"

"I'm not excusing Sam's disrespect towards you or saying give her every damn thing she wants." Shelia stated a little more calm than before. "I'm saying you better get your fucking shit together and fix this mess you are making worse, with your daughters. Or else you will find yourself daughterless and wifeless again, but this time YOU will be the one getting left."

I heard her house shoes flopping on the floor like she was about to come out of the kitchen. I quickly turned around and opened the door as if I had just came in.

"Oh hey Shelia," I said. She looked up at me.

"Hey Sam, did you have fun with Carter today?" She asked. She sounded weak from all the arguing.

"Yeah, we hung out at his house for most of the time, and then we went and saw this really bad movie." I said with a laugh.

"That's good sweetie. Look I'm really tired and I'm going to go ahead and head to bed. If you want there is some leftovers in the kitchen." She said.

"It's cool, I ate at Carter's house." I said.

"Okay, good night Sam," She said walking to her and dad's room.

"Night," I said. After she disappeared around the corner I started to head upstairs.

"Sam, I didn't hear you come in." My dad said walking up to the foyer.

"Yeah, I just got in." I said.

"Oh," He said. "Well did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. He nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off. "Dad, I'm really tired I want to go to bed. If you don't mind," I said.

He nodded his head and I continued to head upstairs. I shut my door and threw myself across the bed. I picked up my phone and started dialing. My heart dropped to my stomach when the ringing stopped.

"Hey mom," I said. "I'm fine… no everything is okay… I just miss you that's all. Dad's okay and Shelia's good too… She's due soon... No mom, everything is fine." I continued to listen to my mom rant and rave about everything in Seattle, but I still felt another tugging on my heart. "That's cool mom… hey, um mom is James there? Can I speak to him please?"

James came on the phone and it made me smile. "Hey James… I um just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me… I'm sorry I was such a brat… Yeah, I know that I have told you that before, but I felt the need to tell you again… Yeah, its okay I have to go anyway… I'll talk to you two later… okay, I will bye." I said to him.

_*Next Day* _

"Damn, Aunt Shelia said that?" Carter asked after I told him the whole argument. We were walking around the mall. New Years Eve was in two days and Carter was forcing me to do something with him. I had to buy a new outfit.

"Yeah, and I believed she locked my dad out of the room." I stated. "I heard him banging on a door after I got off the phone with mom and James.

Carter laughed. "Well, serves him right for getting my aunt all worked up like that. How is your mom and her fiancée doing?"

"They're good. They were really happy to hear from me and want me to call home more often, instead of every few weeks. I told them I would so, yeah."

"That's good. So, did you talk to anyone else from Seattle?" He asked.

"I three-wayed Jessica and Carly." I said.

"Are they the only folks you talked to?" He asked.

"No, I didn't talk to Freddie, and no I don't plan on talking to him." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I told you why already. I thought you agreed that it was my choice." I said.

"I did until I faced up to my fear and talked to my ex last night." He said with a smile on his face

"Woah wait," I said stopping in the middle of our walk to the food court. "How the hell did you manage to do that?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't easy, but I looked up her organization, then I called the main office to find out where they were staying. They did me one better they gave me the number of the hotel, and it went from there. She told me she missed me too and we got back together." He said.

"Wow, that's good, but what about the distance thing? And, how long were you two on the phone because those international charges can be a bitch." I said.

"Yeah, I hope to distract my mom from those charges by telling her that I'm going to for go college for a semester and go to Europe." He said

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I know it's not exactly the smartest thing to do, but I love her and I want to be with her. We're going to be in Europe until she finishes the program, and then we're both going to attend University of Texas." He said.

"Carter, did you guys think this all the way through? I mean you can go to college and when she's finished she can meet you at UT. Why are you going to Europe?" I asked. This boy has really lost his mind.

"She refuses to do the whole long distance thing. She wants me there with her, and I will do anything to keep her." He said.

"This has got to be the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard." I said as I reached the counter to order my food.

"You're probably right, but sometimes you do stupid things for love. It's apart of it. It may fail, you may decide that yall were never meant to be, but I don't want to risk the chance of not knowing." He said. "That is why I think you should talk to Freddie." He said.

I sat there quiet. "I'm not ready for that yet." I said.

"Are you not ready? Or are you just scarred?" He asked before heading towards another restaurant.

I wasn't even sure of that answer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so step-parents are always portrayed as these evil people, but Sam has 2 crazy parents so I figured she needed a little relief somewhere. Not to mention I have a few step grandparents and they have great relationships with my parents even after divorcing my biological grandparents. **

**AS for Carter's decision I will never recommend moving halfway across the world for anyone, but I have written him as a helpless romantic. He's just trying to lead by example with Sam by following his heart.**

**Anyways hoped you like.**


End file.
